


Pride

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki Thunderfrost
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Tease, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sadism, Self-Discovery, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: Loki's had strange tastes his entire life and finally decides to find out who he is.  It takes him on a long road to self discovery and eventually love.  There might be more tags or warnings and maybe characters that I'll add along the way.  I know I really didn't need another WIP but I couldn't resist.  I credit queenLiz for her story Firestarter for giving me the inspiration for this.





	1. Chapter 1

Long fingers switched off the ignition of the silver Dodge Magnum before falling limply onto a dark pant's leg. Sweat formed on Loki's forehead and upper lip, making him think this was a mistake. The twenty four year old twisted his rear view mirror, moving it so he could check for anything blatantly wrong on his face or in his teeth. There was a white cloth handerkerchief in his glovebox that Loki took out to wipe the wet sheen off with.

"You can do this," he muttered to the reflection, turning it away with a snap of his wrist.

His emerald eyes flitted to the building he was parked next to, taking in the stones it was constructed of. There was an old feel to the structure even though the entrance was every bit the modern facade of a club. Neon lights and glass doors guarded the way in, complete with fake velvet covered ropes swinging between brass standing posts with round bottoms. The name blinked in red and white letters, flashing through the night: The Dungeon.

This place was known for being a gay pick up spot for the more adventurous men in the area. Loki had built himself up to being fairly well known, he was a semi successful stage magician that played in the bigger venues as well as corporate events. If he was seen here, it could ruin his reputation. The slender man wiped his hands on his legs to dry them. Even though it scared the shit out of him, he needed to be here.

Gathering his courage, Loki opened the door and stepped out, his boots clicking on the pavement before scraping as he turned to shut the vehicle. He locked the door with his fob, wincing at the beep and looking around wildly to see if anyone noticed him. Thankfully the place seemed deserted on the outside. Loki had purposely chosen a Wednesday night for his appointment, hoping that would be the case.

Tall and thin, with shoulder length dark wavy hair, Loki had sharp features and pale skin. People tended to find him either extremely attractive or not at all. He wore black jeans and tee shirt under a dark jacket. The only bright accessory was a silver belt and chains on his boots. He was a showman after all even when trying to be incognito. Normally he would have a silver necklace of one kind or another and even a ring or two. Where he was going tonight the magician didn't know if that was such a great idea so he'd left them home.

Small rocks and dirt crunched under his boots as Loki slid his keys into his pant's pocket while walking. Since he'd been little, Loki had been.....different. Things other kids ran home crying to their parents about, he'd looked forward to. Being pushed up against a chain link fence, his hair pulled, getting bit...a shudder went through him at the memories. Of course he'd been too young to understand what any of it meant, to him it was a good thing that he enjoyed what others thought was torment.

Later in life puberty hit and the first stirrings of arousal when he'd been spanked. At first Loki thought there was something wrong with him. He avoided anything that previously had made him feel those previous tingles of pleasure he'd misunderstood. On top of that he was beginning to notice an attraction to men that other boys had for girls. The teenage years of his life were confusing and full of tearful nights as he tried to convince himself he was normal. 

It wasn't until the young man went to college that he'd learned that maybe he wasn't a total abomination. Homosexuality was more accepted, the people either more mature or believing they were so that they behaved as such. That was when he'd met the first man to ever hit on him, Fandral. He had a thing for blondes and when this dashing, outgoing man came up to him in his biology class, Loki had been swept off his feet. It started out with an invitation to study in the library and Loki being the quiet type hadn't even been able to accept at first. Luckily Fandral found that adorable.

The memory of that first night came rushing back, the way it felt to have someone touch the back of his hand and give him a stunning grin, his heart had raced fast enough to punch out of his chest. Loki hadn't dared to hope that it was flirting, but it was. By the end of the night, another study date was set and then another. After a month Fandral asked him out and Loki was on cloud nine. It was hard at first, he wouldn't be publicly affectionate, afraid of discrimination. Slowly the college student came around and found that it wasn't as unusual as he used to believe.

Loki owed Fandral a lot for that, even now. The first year they were together, his boyfriend managed to get him to fool around a little, even to hand jobs and eventually blow jobs on both sides. There were times Fandral flirted with other people, even when they were together but Loki's self esteem was so low he thought it was normal. As long as nothing happened, flirting was ok, right? It was their year anniversary that they had sex for the first time. Fandral was wonderful and gentle, Loki loved it but somewhere deep inside he knew it could be better. 

They didn't go all the way often so he tried to find ways to work in the things he craved. The young man talked his lover into gripping his hair while sucking on the blonde's cock and once he even fucked his mouth. Unfortunately that only fueled Loki's desires for more. Fandral didn't really understand Loki's wants but he'd tried to do his best. Spanking wasn't so bad and neither was hair pulling. Loki was happy with all of that. For a while. 

Fandral was the type that wanted to treat his partner like a prince, spoiled and lavished with affection. Loki wanted his alone time and to be pushed up against a wall then spanked. Six months later he found out that his boyfriend had been cheating on him with other men and women. That was a serious blow to Loki's psyche, he felt like he wasn't good enough. It could have been his sexual perversions but he doubted it. Fandral only seemed happy when he had a person hanging off each arm so Loki figured he was probably more into the group thing.

There'd been no time or desire for relationships after that, just a few hook ups on the internet. He'd been too afraid to look into the kinky ones so Loki had just stayed with the safe, vanilla sex. It was better than masturbating all the time. Which brought him here. Loki was tired of not knowing who he was, what he really needed. Random strangers on the internet weren't going to give him that knowledge. Even a steady boyfriend wouldn't unless he brought up his questions and the things he wanted to explore. Having been down that path, Loki didn't want to try it again.

The website hadn't been super hard or easy to find but it took some work. S&M trainers you could hire to do whatever you wanted. Immediately the entertainer had perked up when he saw it. There were pictures and descriptions next to each one. The first one Loki had been interested in he had to pass on. The man was a dream come true, blonde, blue eyed and gorgeous. His arms were the size of melons, something that made Loki drool. Literally, he'd had to wipe it off the keyboard with a Kleenex kept there for when he jerked off.

His name was Thor but as Loki read further, he saw that he was an advanced trainer. If there was one thing he knew, he was a beginner. Disappointed the magician scrolled down until he came across someone almost as good. Blonde, blue eyes, huge arms. Not quite as good looking but definitely worth giving a try. His name was Steve and Loki had filled out the form with his information. It was nerve wracking, this was a big, important step in his life.

Steve called him the next day. Loki answered the phone timidly when he didn't recognize the number and almost had a stroke when Steve introduced himself. That conversation had to be one of the most awkward in history at the beginning. This must have been normal because Steve handled it expertly, asking just the right questions and getting him to relax. The trainer was a genuinely great guy and Loki knew this was the right step to getting started. That was how he ended up with the appointment and walking toward a building named The Dungeon.


	2. Pride Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor needs some excitement in his life. There's nothing like tall, dark and mysterious to get his interest.

Pride-Chapter 2

 

Thor rubbed his eyes as he stared at the laptop computer screen. During the day he was a personal trainer, at night a completely different kind of trainer. Right now he was checking the website for The Dungeon, looking for anyone interested in an advanced specialist. There really weren't many takers for the kind of S&M he was into, which was fine. The types of things he prepared men and women for could be difficult emotionally and physically. But it was amazing money and gave him a good sexual outlet without having to meet strangers.

The blonde brought up the only two applications, looking the pictures over. The first was a young woman, twenty four, named Sif. Thor was twenty eight, old enough to stop looking for someone to share his life with. He knew how hard the dom/sub lifestyle was and this job satisfied a lot of those needs. Not that he'd given up on the idea completely, he was just tired of searching for the right person. Too many failed relationships had only frustrated him and led to regret.

There were other perks that came with this position, Thor was given free access to high speed internet he could use whenever he wanted in his "cell". He had a key to come and go as he pleased to this room that contained all kinds of equipment and restraining devices. There was also a gym here he could use whenever he wanted. This was a great job but it wasn't really something you could put on a resume. That was the main reason the blonde kept his day job as a personal trainer, helping people live fitter and healthier. Thor also enjoyed his "official" work and it paid pretty well too.

A soft scoff passed out of his throat as he studied the first face. This Sif looked about as submissive as a tiger. He had no idea what she was doing asking for him, but he was quick to deny that one. The next was even worse, a twenty two year old named Darcy. From her application he quickly picked up she had no idea what she was getting into with him. She needed a beginning trainer and probably hadn't even read his informational blog. That happened a lot, especially with women. They saw his picture and applied with no clue.

The trainer spent a little longer on the internet, checking on a few personal sites. He sent some emails and updated with his friends quickly before shutting it down. Thor got up and walked around the room, touching a few of his favorite pieces fondly. It wouldn't be much longer and he'd have someone coming to him. They would only last a couple weeks or months at the most before deciding to move on but it would be worth it. Thor spotted some cuffs hanging from the ceiling and jumped up, grabbing onto the chains and doing four pull ups before dropping back down. Physical activity always made him feel better.

Thor was restless, his main clients only saw him three days a week. You couldn't overwork the human body without repercussions. Sore customers meant a bad reputation although lord knew some of them tried to get him there more often. Jane was the worse one, always calling him and wanting him for one thing or another. The blonde went every time though, she paid good. Although he refused to work her out all the time she would have him come over for a massage or stretching session. Sometimes he wondered if he should just give in , she was attractive and had lots of money, but he knew how bad that would look.

There were times Thor considered taking on some newbies, showing them the ropes and helping them figure out where they wanted to be in the lifestyle. It would keep him busier and line his pockets with green. Tony owned The Dungeon and was happy to let him do other jobs, even fill in as a bartender if he wanted. The blonde knew he didn't have the patience for it. By the time subs came to him they already knew to call him master and were used to being penetrated. The last being more important for the males of course.

They also knew what they liked, what their limits were and he didn't have to worry about hurting someone while discovering those things. Steve was his buddy and that man blew him away with his patience and understanding. He did things for beginners Thor couldn't imagine. Nope, advanced was the right place for him, no matter how slow business was.

A board with straps stood on a platform and the blonde threw a few punches at it then sighed. Tonight would be a good night to get drunk and go home to watch porn. Thor took his time packing up his things and throwing them in his knapsack. Upstairs was a bar in the club and he could get some free drinks before leaving. Maybe some gorgeous man would want to spend the night with him. One could hope anyway.


	3. Pride Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about the lifestyle so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make.

Pride Chapter 3

Skirting past the velvet ropes wasn't difficult and since there was no line, Loki bypassed the whole red carpet to yank open a large wooden door by it's gold handle that curved outward. On the inside was a wooden podium with black cloth hanging from the top and a bored looking bouncer leaning against it. The moment he stepped through the large man straightened and scrutinized him. Loki took in the dark tee shirt that hugged bulging muscles and had to wonder if everyone in this place was ripped beyond belief. 

"There's a twenty dollar cover charge."

Loki was paying $150 an hour to meet with a trainer, there was no way in hell he was paying to get in.

"I have an appointment with Steve," the entertainer answered quickly.

Music was playing in the background but wasn't loud enough to make it difficult to talk. Loki took a quick glance around and saw three couples hanging out at tables. He had a feeling if he were to play a song on the massive jukebox sitting by the dance floor that it would get deafening fast. The bouncer grunted and slipped a cell phone from his pocket. The other man had long straight bangs that hung into half of his face that he didn't even bother to move as he talked.

"You have a client up here," he said simply before hanging up.

"He'll be here in a minute," the dark haired man addressed him.

Loki used the time to take in the club. There were all the normal things, bar, tables, disco and flashing lights. For the most part it was dark and at first the magician didn't notice but then he saw the decorations on the walls. Bondage equipment lined them and he saw the decor was set up to resemble cages. The tables had straps on them, the floor made of tiles to look like stone. Loki was eyeing a set of whips when a door at the far end with the words Staff Only painted on it in big red letters opened.

A man with broad shoulders and chest that came down to a narrow waist walked out, leaving no doubt that this was Steve. The other man was handsome enough and exuded friendliness with an aura of good. Not really Loki's type other than the physical attributes but he could work with it. The entertainer also knew he needed someone like this to get things started. Steve seemed the type he could open up and talk to. Maybe. Eventually.

"Welcome Loki," the blonde greeted him with a handshake.

"Thanks Bucky," Loki's trainer winked at the bouncer and got a grin with a wink back.

Steve led the nervous man toward the door he'd come out of.

"That's my boyfriend but he's cool with what I do."

Loki was surprised to hear that but there were a lot of things he didn't know or understand about this lifestyle. He guessed it must be like dating a stripper or a hooker or something. With how much he was paying Steve, he didn't blame Bucky for being ok with it. 

On the other side of the door were stairs leading down and at the bottom a beige hall lined with doors. Unlike the club and outside, this had a bare, modern feel to it. There were no embellishments once you left the land of make believe. Reality lived in this place. 

"These are different cells, each trainer gets their own," Steve explained as they took a left.

"There's also a gym and a lounge but those are for employees only."

They stopped in front of a entrance that the other man opened with a key on a chain around his neck. Steve was wearing a loose gray shirt and sweatpants with tennis shoes, which Loki found strange. It felt more like they were going to do a work out session than some kind of bondage thing. Although to be honest, he hadn't really asked what they would be doing when he got there. 

The sound of a door opening just a little bit down drew both of their attention and Loki's throat closed up. He knew it was Thor from the picture on the website but the man was even more of a god in real life. The blonde was taller than him and that was saying something since Loki was over six feet. There was an aura about him that spoke alpha male and in this place that was an astounding accomplishment.

"Hey Thor, going home?"

The bigger man turned to them with a grin, his blue eyes flitted over Loki quickly then away again. Disappointment settled in the magician's chest, he felt like he'd just been found lacking and dismissed. Loki regretted coming now, he didn't belong here. This was a stupid idea and he should leave before he embarrassed himself.

"Ya, slow night pal."

"Sorry to hear it. This is my new client Loki."

Thor waved and Loki wanted to shrink into the darkness but he waved back with a weak smile.

"Hey Loki, you got a great trainer. I'll check in tomorrow, see ya later."

Loki's heart was racing and he felt like a man his age shouldn't. It was like he was in high school all over again, crushing on the captain of the football team. 

"Have a good one," Steve waved good bye.

His trainer turned back to him and frowned in concern.

"Are you ok?"

No, Loki was certainly not ok. His face was white and he was fighting the urge to run from there like the place was on fire. 

"You don't have to be afraid," Steve told him in a calming voice.

"W're just going to talk about some stuff. Nothing scary tonight."

Loki had to think about it and hesitated. He'd come this far and this was important to him. Letting some stupid gorgeous man ruin it for him would be a big mistake.

"I'm good," he answered determinedly.

Steve looked slightly relieved but still worried.

"Come in and check it out, let me know what you think."

The magician straightened his shoulders and went inside, bracing himself for anything. What he saw had his mouth falling open quickly. This had to be the place his dreams came from. Loki stepped in, his eyes big and restless, scanning everywhere.

"Go ahead, look around. You can touch whatever you want."

Loki turned to look at the trainer, his face in awe.

"Really?"

There was a knowing smirk on Steve's face as he chuckled and nodded.

"Go for it."

The entertainer's feet felt like lead as he moved slowly toward a table with leather straps. It had a cushion on top for comfort and metal stirrups that folded up on the sides at the bottom. Loki wandered through the room, lightly brushing his fingers over the different pieces.

"I take it you like what you see?" Steve asked after a few minutes.

"Do you really get to use all these things?"

This was the first time Loki had physically been near furniture of this type and being here, touching it, made it feel like it was a real possibility to actually use it.

"That's what it's here for. So let's talk for a minute. Are you feeling up to it?"

Loki nodded, he was much happier being alone in the cell than out in the hallway. It felt safe in here. Steve pulled two chairs out from against the wall and sat in one, gesturing for Loki to take the other. The magician did, watching as the blonde leaned back, folding his hands behind his head.

"Tell me why you're here."

A hesitant, skeptical look came over him when it came time to bear his soul. A voice in Loki's brain reminded him this was a one time opportunity. That this is why he was here.

"I'm not going to judge you, I've worked with a lot of people in your position. I can tell this is still pretty new for you and I'm just trying to understand where we should start and the kinds of things you're going to need."

Huh, so this is why no one ever got to know him before. He wasn't paying them.

"Fine," Loki looked up at the ceiling, trying not to freak out.

"I've never really had a chance to....experiment. When I was little I liked, I don't know, being bullied. My boyfriend wasn't into any of that stuff so I never got to try different things. I'm not sure what I want."

Steve watched him, his eyes bright with discovery.

"Have you ever tried anything on your own?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

The entertainer shook his head no.

"That wouldn't really be the same, would it? The whole point is to be made to do something you don't want to."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at that but kept silent.

"You've thought about using some of this equipment before? Your face lit up like it was Christmas," Steve grinned.

Loki blushed at that but he couldn't deny it.

"Thought about it. Watched others on the internet," he answered a tad sullenly.

His trainer seemed to come to a decision and sat up straight.

"Great, it seems like we could make some progress together. Granted, I'm not a typical dom, I won't push you past your limits, I'm just here so you can find out what they are."

The magician considered that. 

"That's better because I'm not a sub," he replied definitely, crossing his arms and daring Steve to say otherwise.

That made the blonde laugh.

"You are SO a sub. But...I won't push you to label yourself," he added fast, holding up his hands.

Loki scowled but didn't argue. He knew he had sub like tendencies but he definitely wasn't one. Rough sex was completely different then doing what someone told you without question. There was no way he would ever put himself in one of those positions.

"If you decide to come back, I just want to let you know there's going to be rules. Tonight's a freebie, normally once we step into the cell things will be different. As soon as you come in, you'll kneel on that mat and wait for me to tell you what to do. You need to learn to address your dom as sir unless you find one you want to call master. I won't be your master so sir works for me."

A ball of fear began to form in Loki's stomach. This was what he'd wanted but at the same time was terrified.

"We'll come up with some safe words so I'll know when we're going too far. Remember it's my job to push you but not to the point you get upset. From the little you've told me, I have a feeling you're practically a virgin. How many times have you had sex?"

An indignant look came over the magician.

"I AM not a virgin," he scoffed.

"We had sex at least ten times."

The real answer was four but Steve didn't need to know that.

"Riiiiiight. Anyway, I take it you're not used to people touching you."

"Not particularly," Loki huffed a little.

"Good, this is our first experiment," Steve exclaimed happily, standing and clapping his hands like someone getting ready to get to work.

The entertainer froze.

"You...you said we were just going to talk.." he stammered.

"This is important. If you can't do this tonight, there's no point in trying to go further," the blonde shrugged.

"Wh...what did you have in mind?"

While Loki was sure his face was white again, the trainer didn't seem to mind.

"Take your clothes off and get on that table," Steve directed casually, going to a metal cupboard.

Loki's throat worked as he fought with himself. Luckily he'd prepared himself for anything, making sure his nether regions were exceptionally pristine. Every week we went to get his chest and bottom area waxed, he enjoyed being hairless. The problem was....had he decided to go further with Steve? Unconsciously he knew the answer was yes so grudgingly the slender man stood and began to take his jacket off, laying it over the back of the chair he'd been in.

His trainer took out a bottle of lotion and a towel, letting his eyes follow Loki's movements.

"You're not going to regret this," he promised with a smirk.

There was no chill in the air as the novice took off his shirt. Loki's body was tight and toned with muscles, they just didn't bulge the way the other men in this place did. Really he had nothing to be ashamed of and stood boldly once he was undressed. He could see that light in Steve's eyes that meant he was going to enjoy it just as much.

"Come on, up on this table on your belly," the blonde gestured.

"I'm letting it pass that I had to tell you twice," the bigger man chided as Loki climbed up and laid down.

"Got it," the magician mumbled, making a note.

He heard a bottle open and the sound of liquid squirting broke through the silence. In a second Steve's hands were sliding over his back and shoulders. Oh. OH. A moan slid out of his throat before he could stop it and Loki got an answering chuckle.

"Most of the trainers here have studied the human body pretty well. We like to know how to control it and make it do what we want. So we give some pretty kick ass massages."

No way in hell Loki was arguing with that. This felt wonderful and his muscles began to relax. The blonde's hands kneaded and pressed out all the tight spots, going down further to his waist. An idle thought about how far the other man would go flitted through his mind but he was sure he was about to find out. Another squirt sliced the air and fingers worked their way onto Loki's ass. The entertainer stiffened, Fandral was the only man that had ever touched him there. Even then it had been awkward for him.

"Relax," Steve cooed softly.

Easy for him to say. One thing Loki had to give him credit for, his trainer knew what he was doing. He stayed there, his touches calming the scared man down. A finger slipped along Loki's crack and he went rigid again.

"I need to learn about you, every part, but if you want me to stop, just tell me."

Loki pressed his lips together, he wasn't backing out now. Shit, he was naked on a table with a stranger, he might as well go all the way. His cheeks were spread open and the tip of the blonde's fingers stroked his puckered ring. The magician's cock began to get hard, his breathing growing labored. Steve pushed in just the tiniest bit and Loki dropped his forehead onto the mat under him.

"Tight as a virgin," the dom grinned.

"We'll have to fix that."

The other man took his time, working that finger in slowly and the entertainer wanted to curse. Loki wasn't really a patient person. It felt good though and his erection continued to swell. Once Steve had two fingers in, he stretched the little hole and slowly thrust into him. Loki's fingers curled onto the table, he wanted more. Then it stopped.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"Don't question your dom," Steve responded harshly.

It was the first real sign of their business relationship and it sent chills of satisfaction along Loki's belly.

"Yes sir," he was happy to reply.

"Turn over."

The showman hesitated, he didn't know if he was supposed to be this aroused.

"Don't worry if you're hard, orgasms are part of what we're going to learn about," the blonde reassured him.

Loki did as he was told, his dick straight up in the air. It was pretty impressive as far as he was concerned. It was the kind of cock that made his mouth water on other men. Steve looked impressed. The trainer started the massage again, beginning with Loki's chest and taking his time with the pert nipples. The blonde's hands went everywhere but his groin and while he thought that might take away the arousal, it didn't at all. Finally a big hand came around his manhood and Steve jerked him off slowly. Loki closed his eyes and Thor popped into his mind. He pictured the large man behind him, tugging roughly on his dick and in seconds he was cumming harder than he could remember.

As Loki lay panting from his orgasm, he felt a towel wipe him off. His eyes opened and Steve was smiling at him. The blonde held out a hand and helped him up.

"You did great. I didn't think you'd make it through all of that."

"Don't underestimate me," Loki shot back, recoiling at the look of reproach.

Right, he had to be more submissive. God what a challenge.

"Go ahead and get dressed then you can let me know if you want another appointment."

Steve went to clean up as Loki put his clothes on.

"I'll be back if you make me a promise," the magician told him.

"Really? What's that?"

"Next time you're not so gentle."

That made the trainer laugh.

"You let me work on the pace. I'm not about to tear you open just because you're impatient."

Loki snarled under his breath but he knew the blonde was right.

"Fine," he finally agreed with a pout.

"Now, I'm going to give you some homework," Steve told him as he closed the cupboard.

"Homework?" the entertainer asked skeptically.

"Yes and it's easy. Just bring in a list of everything you've ever wanted to try. Can you do that?"

Loki half shrugged and half nodded. After that they set up the next day they'd get together and as the entertainer left, he felt really good about what happened. Just the massage and hand job had been worth the money but on top of that, he was going to get what he wanted finally. Loki slept really well that night even though Thor haunted his dreams.


	4. Pride Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal? day for Thor

Pride Chapter 4

Morning always came early for Thor and he groaned as he shut off his alarm. He'd only had three drinks before coming home but it was enough to make his mouth feel dried out and give him a tiny headache. The big man rolled out of bed, kicking at the sheet so it didn't wrap around his legs. Thor stretched and moved his arms back and forth to get the blood going before heading to the bathroom. There he swallowed some ibuprofen and splashed his face with water. He would take a shower after working out.

The blonde's apartment wasn't huge, his bedroom was big enough for a dresser, bed and nightstand. His bathroom was pretty average, just a little more than necessary to move around. The living room was the biggest, Thor had a weight set and some scattered miscellaneous equipment in there with a small couch and TV. A tiny computer desk took up the last of the available space in there and his kitchen was small. The trainer believed in eating right but he usually just snacked on fruits, vegetables and proteins that came pre packaged. Cooking took too long.

Thor grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it to get the dry taste out of his mouth then tossed it in the trash. He walked over to his weight bench and sat down, getting ready to work out when his phone rang. Not many people were up this early so he had a feeling he knew who it was. Thor retrieved the device and wasn't surprised to see Steve calling him.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked brightly.

"Good morning to you too," Steve chuckled.

"How'd it go last night? That new guy was pretty cute."

"I'm surprised you noticed. You acted like you barely saw him."

Thor made a dirisive noise.

"He's a newb, Steve. It doesn't matter how cute he is, I don't need any part of that."

"True, I'm not even sure how well he's going to do with taking orders. Loki's a firey one. He's got a great body though, big prick and everything."

The blonde groaned at that.

"Come on, I'm trying to stay AWAY from him."

That made his friend laugh.

"No matter how many women you have sex with, I swear you're the gayest man I've ever met."

"What can I say? I like it all."

"Horn dog. You almost made me forget why I called."

"Enlighten me, trainer of the inexperienced," Thor teased in an amused tone.

"Funny. Some chick came by the club last night looking for you after you left. She was pissed too."

That surprised the large man and he grunted, picking up a dumbell and lifting it with his free arm.

"A pissed chick looking for me. You're going to have to be more specific."

"Damn, what kind of life do you lead? Never mind, I don't want to know. She said her name was Sif."

Thor paused at hearing who it was.

"She applied for me to train her, I turned her down."

"Makes sense, I doubt that woman needs a dom. Hell, I would peg her as one."

The blonde began lifting again while agreeing.

"Exactly. I think she'll be back and when she is, I'll handle her."

"K man, just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks."

There was a moment of only Thor's heavy breathing and Steve made a noise.

"Are you really working out on the phone."

A big grin split the trainer's face.

"Yep."

"God. See you later."

"Bye."

The phone hung up and Thor tossed it onto the couch so he could finish his routine. An hour later, the blonde was sweaty, his skin glistening and his hair damp as he finished working out. A shower seemed like heaven and he was headed that way when the phone rang again. Sighing, he picked it up and his stomach clenched at the name. Jane. 

"Hello?" he asked in as cheerful a tone as he could muster.

"Thor!" came the bubbly reply.

"I was hoping to catch you! I woke up this morning and the back of my left thigh is feeling tight."

Her voice turned to a pout at the end and he wanted to face palm.

"I'll stop by and help you work it out. I can be there in an hour."

"Oh I knew you would! You're amazing! Thank you!"

"No problem."

She could be as happy as she wanted, Thor was billing her for it. He hung up and finally got under the hot water. It felt amazing to get all the sweat off and soon he was towelling himself dry. The trainer needed to be comfortable so he put on tight shorts that come down to just above his knees and a matching fitted tank. Jane lived thirty minutes away in the expensive part of town. Her house was huge with a half acre green lawn in the front and a quarter olympic sized pool in the back. From what he knew she worked for the government, most likely for NASA somehow.

The blonde pulled into her driveway with his oversized, double cab red pick up truck and parked in front of the closed garage doors. Thor had barely stepped out and grabbed some oil when he heard her squeal from the porch.

"I'm so happy to see you!" she waved enthusiastically.

"I've been in soooo much pain."

That was a little overdramatic but it wasn't like he was going to call her on it. The big man made his way to the steps of the porch and she was on him in a flash, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Thank you for getting here so fast, I've been suffering."

Sure she was. This was normal Jane behavior though so Thor let it go.

"You haven't been over working yourself when I'm not here, are you?" he scolded her and she shook her head no with an innocent expression.

"No, of course not. I would never do what you tell me not to."

The trainer carried her inside to the living room and set her down on the thick carpet.

"Lay down on your belly and I'll fix it."

"Ok!" she beamed, laying down and wiggling her bottom as if trying to get comfortable.

Thor had to admit she had a nice, cute little ass. Jane being attractive was what made it the hardest to keep his hands off from her. The blonde put himself into the work mindset and crouched down, putting some lotion on his hands and then beginning to slowly work on his employer's leg. A sigh of contentment floated toward him as he kneaded the muscle. There weren't any knots or tight spots that he could tell.

"I was thinking yesterday that I should have a trainer move in with me. That way I'd always have someone here in case of an emergency."

A ball formed in Thor's gut at hearing that. On one hand he'd be crazy not to want to live here, she had everything anyone could want. On the other there was no way he could keep up his job at The Dungeon if he took her up on it.

"Ya, anyone in mind?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

Jane snorted as she laughed and it was cute in a way.

"You, silly."

"Wow, that's a great idea. I just don't know if I could do it though. I have another job at night and come and go late hours."

He could imagine the pout on her face at the semi rejection.

"You have another job? I could pay you more if you want. Or if you stayed here, you wouldn't need the extra money."

This woman was persistant if nothing else.

"Let me think about it, ok?"

"Fine," Jane sighed, sounding put out.

"But don't take too long or I might find someone else."

Thor didn't know how he felt about that. It could be good and bad at the same time.

"Alright, I promise."

Not surprisingly she came up with a few more things for him to do before he left and the blonde was wore out. Jane always had that affect on him and he thought it was probably from fighting off the constant flirtation. Her offer was a good one though and Thor had a lot to think about when he left there.


	5. Pride Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Loki's day these two dorks couldn't be more different :D

Pride 5

Dreams of Thor had Loki waking up half hard and the magician punched his pillow in frustration before burying his face into the fluffy softness. Stupid blonde dom that tormented him. There was no reason he couldn't be perfectly happy learning from Steve but of course his life was never that easy. Even if he abandoned all common sense and tried to get Thor to train him, he knew that guy would laugh him into an embarrassment coma. Just the way he'd barely looked at him the night before was enough of a sign the big man wasn't interested.

Loki rolled onto his back and kicked the blanket down to his feet, staring at the intricately carved tiles of his bedroom ceiling. His mattress was downy and comfortable, the best one he could have bought without getting into obscene amounts of money. The entertainer was about luxury and nice things. His house was huge, three stories with two wings, one on each side. Granted, he hadn't bought it, his parents left it to him when they died, but it was his and expensive to keep up. Most of the time the wings were closed and once a year he hired housekeepers to go in and clean them.

The magician rubbed his eyes and willed away the semi erection before sitting up in his emerald green satin pajamas. Moving slowly, Loki slipped his feet into heavenly slippers and glanced at the clock. 3 pm, hmmm. Working in show business meant he could sleep as late as he wanted, which was good because the pale man was a night owl. Loki shuffled to the bathroom to pee and leaned back slightly with a content sigh. His body felt good. Whatever Steve had done the night before left him sated and relaxed. It had definitely been too long since he'd had any kind of sexual partner.

Grabbing a black expensive silk kimono embroidered with the most amazing green and gold dragon on the back, the magician headed out and down the double sized banister steps to the first floor. He was tugging the robe on and tying it around the middle as the strong aroma of Latte brewing hit his nostrils, pulling him onward like a siren. There was a maid that stayed in a small room off from the kitchen. Loki kept her on to cook and clean since he was always researching and practicing new tricks for his act. In his opinion she didn't have to do much, he wasn't a slob and only ate at home once or twice a day. Sadly if he'd had the time, the entertainer could prepare better food, he'd studied cooking while in college.

"Good morning Mr. Laufeyson," the woman chirped at him.

Somehow she always managed to stay insufferably cheery, no matter how rude he was or tried to ignore her.

"Darcy," he replied curtly, Latte the only thing really on his mind.

He supposed she was cute enough, curvy in the right way and pretty, but that was why he'd hired a woman. There wasn't a straight bone in Loki's body.

"Would you like your usual breakfast today or something different?" the maid asked, wiping along the counter.

"The usual. I have to do some research before tomorrow's show."

"On the way Mr. Laufeyson," Darcy turned in her black and white maid outfit, the skirt floating a little as she did.

Loki insisted on the uniform because he hoped it would remind her of her place and he liked the way it looked. The breakfast she referred to was thick slices of toast that his employee made herself covered in cream cheese and sprinkled with cinnamon. Soon a delicious aroma filled the room, sending rumbles through the thin man's belly. Thankfully Loki didn't eat much and since he didn't like working out his exercise was restricted to a Bowflex machine he'd bought because it only took 14 minutes. There was also a sauna in the backyard to help burn off calories.

This was important because of the theme of his show. Magicians were a dime a dozen these days and the performances grew more and more complex, it was a very competitive field. While Loki was able to stay up with his peers as far as all that, he needed a edge to become more sought after. What better way than to make his show about vampires? Yes, now with Twilight ruining the whole vampire image, it could be iffy at times, but if his popularity proved anything, it was that people still wanted, dark, pale, brooding vampires.

Staying thin was an important part of that, although he was naturally built that way. All of his stunts were focused on things that vampires should be able to do, including sunlight burning him, turning into a bat, and his body crumbling to ash when staked through the heart. As much as the magician would like to be a solo act, he did have an assistant named Ian. The kid could pull off what he needed although he would never be a great performer like Loki was. 

Weekends were his busiest, not surprisingly, which worked out good since the showman didn't want to be seen at The Dungeon when it was packed. His next meeting was set for Monday night and it both excited and scared him. Last time Steve had taken it easy on him, he knew, which made Loki curious to see what would happen if he misbehaved. Darcy set a plate in front of the entertainer, breaking his thoughts and making his mouth water.

"I'll text you what to make for dinner," he dismissed the young woman.

She'd been working for him long enough to know that meant it was time to go and gave a little curtsy before waving with a smile on the way out. Ok, so maybe he had some strange rules, but that was allowed, wasn't it? Loki made short work of the toast and latte, leaving the plates on the breakfast island bar for Darcy to take care of. The magician went back to his room and shut the door, every intention being to take a shower. Only he stood frozen before his body turned of it's own violation toward the large computer desk tucked against the wall.

Loki's bed frame was gold colored metal twisted into ornate shapes, his comforter thick and soft over thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets. The color scheme was gold and black with little highlights of green. His dressers (three to be exact), nightstands, and computer desk were all heavy oak and painted to match. With all that furniture, he still had plenty of room to walk around, his room was so spacious. Now though there was only one thing that interested the entertainer.

At first Loki wasn't sure why he headed that way and it didn't really occur to him until he was sitting with his laptop open. He wanted to see Thor again. The magician groaned in self reproach. Really? Was he this pathetic, acting like a teenage girl with a crush? That didn't stop him from pulling up the website and with trembling fingers, Loki went to scroll through the trainers until that handsome face was staring back at him, a warm smile on his lips. Damn, why did he look even better than he remembered?

The pale man's green eyes were drawn to a bulging bicep, saliva quickly pooling on his tongue. Loki tried to imagine what it must feel like to be held down by that kind of strength but it was impossible. Maybe after some of his sessions with Steve, he'd have a better idea. That reminded him, he had a list to make and that was going right on top. The magician stared dreamily at the photo longer, trying to memorize every detail. Finally he gave in and copied it, setting it as the background to his computer. It wasn't like anyone ever came to his house. Well, except Ian and Darcy, but they wouldn't dare touch the laptop.

It had to be an hour later that Loki forced himself to get up and shower so he could get dressed. The sun was high in the sky, night was coming quickly and there were things he needed to do.


	6. Pride-Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was totally not what I was planning on writing so I'll make that the next Thor chapter. I like this spontaneous idea that popped up.

Pride Chapter 6

Weekends were normally slow for Thor, people liked to relax more than work out. Jane being the exception, of course. She was always looking for a reason for him to come over but over the next few days his customer was surprisingly less annoying. The blonde had a feeling it was because she was trying to make him feel better about her offer to move in. With how slow things were at The Dungeon, Thor was beginning to wonder if it wouldn't be a good idea. There was no way he could give up all of his other clients, Jane would have to be willing to compromise on that. The whole situation felt sticky and complicated so the trainer did what he normally did when that happened, tried not to think about it.

To take his mind off things, Thor did his usual work outs then took walks around town. He lived in a decent sized city adjacent to three others that made for a population of over 400,00 when combined. There were rural areas and urban areas, which made it nice because you could get in or out of the city any time you wanted with just an hour drive. Sunday Thor had gone to the large park situated in the middle of a forest the city had set up. In the center was a playground but the rest had walking trails as well as cleared areas of grass for games of touch football or pretty much whatever.

After doing some hiking there, the blonde went for ice cream at a place near his house. While wandering he saw a sign advertising a magic act that night. Thor almost went, he found magicians fascinating even after those videos revealing all their tricks. It was still a difficult job in his opinion, making things appear to happen that didn't. His mind didn't work that way, the trainer worked with facts and reality, teaching others about things that could help them. Instead Thor went home and looked up some porn.

His last client at The Dungeon had moved on a little over a month ago, leaving the blonde sexually frustrated. He tried not to just hook up with people so that left jerking off on a regular basis. It wasn't so bad and with nothing else pressing, Thor took his time surfing the different sites and finding what he really liked. He didn't know what he was looking for until he saw it. 

There were long, pale limbs of a young man holding onto the end bedposts of a bed as he was spanked by a hand, his ass sticking up in the air. The skin bloomed prettily under the hits as his dark hair hung around his handsome face. There was something familiar about the glimpses he saw but the big man couldn't get a clear view and was turned on so much, he didn't give it much thought. 

Thor fumbled with his pants, trying to pull his cock out quickly and squirting oil in his palm. Hearing the deep moans had the blood rushing to his groin fast. He could almost even imagine it was him, the man giving the spanks had blonde hair and blue eyes with a goatee. He was thin too but there was something about the one getting spanked that really appealed to him. A big dick hung between the shapely legs of the bent over man and it was rock hard with a fat drop of precum hanging from the tip. Thor's tongue came out on it's own to lick his lips, he wanted to taste it so badly. Thor took hold of his member and pulled on it, gasping at the sensations that tumbled through him. He hadn't been this turned on in a long time.

"Please Fandral, more," the young man begged, his head hanging between narrow shoulders.

A jolt went through Thor at the voice. He knew it...he was sure he did....thwack.....there was another hit and a louder moan that tore his thoughts back to what was happening.

"Now baby?" the blonde asked and the dark head bobbed as it nodded.

Thor squeezed and pulled harder, hoping there was going to be some anal penetration. The spanker picked up some lotion and covered himself, sending his heart racing. Yes, he loved when a video gave him what he wanted. The blonde on the screen worked two fingers into the tight ass and a shudder went through the gorgeous body. Thor wanted to be that blonde man in the worst way. Normally this part could be boring but the reactions from the slender beauty had Thor catching his breath and leaking before the act even started.

When it was time, a tiny groan left Thor, watching that cock get closer then breaching into the perfect pink pucker. Whoever it was took his time, going slowly and making sure it didn't hurt. The muscles of the bottom tensed and Thor had the impression he was wanting more and faster.

"You alright?" the blonde asked.

"Move, move now," came the choked answer.

The top brought his hips back and began thrusting into the other man. The sounds that floated to Thor's ears were like music. Tiny gasps and small moans floated through the air. When the blonde hit just right there would be a sharp "Yes!".

"Faster, harder," the dark haired man begged and his partner gave him what he wanted.

Semen rolled down the long shaft dangling and bouncing between flawless thighs until the bottom cried out and shot his load on the bed frame and floor. Watching the body flush with pink and mottled red as it convulsed in pleasure had Thor joining him, he grabbed a handful of tissues and climaxed hard, his eyes shutting. In the background he heard some grunts as the blonde on screen finished. Two seconds later the video stopped and Thor opened his eyes, cleaning himself up carefully since he was still sensitive.

Yep, it'd been too long since he'd had a good sub. That man was lucky to have such a beautiful subject to work with. The trainer hit the bookmark on his browser, he would be coming back to this one.


	7. Pride-Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to party, Loki wants to run and Thor wants to.....you'll see in the next chapter

Pride Chapter 7

Monday night came fast and before he knew it, Loki was standing in the parking lot of The Dungeon again, his nerves starting to get the better of him. A folded piece of paper was tucked into the crease of his balled hand as the magician began his death march toward the door. Tonight it was time to "put up or shut up" as the saying went. If Loki didn't go through with this, he had no right to be unsatisfied with anything in his life again. This was his opportunity and he needed to make it happen.

There was no line again and he stepped inside, seeing Bucky in his normal spot. Only this time he didn't look bored, he was keeping an eye on some lady walking toward the exit. She was lean and beautiful but even Loki knew it was weird to have a woman here. This was a gay bar, or so he thought. The lady walked past him with a small glance, she certainly seemed pleased with something by the smile curving her lips. It wasn't until she was gone the bouncer looked back to him.

"Here for Steve?" he asked in a grunt.

Now that was awkward. For him at least.

"Y...yes," Loki told him.

It was almost an unspoken that he would be having some kind of sex with the other man's boyfriend that night. Bucky seemed unfazed and sent a text on his phone.

"He'll be a minute, why don't you have a seat at the bar? Drinks are on me."

Loki was pretty sure he would never imagine a situation this unreal and finding himself in it now left him speechless.

"Sure," was all he could come up with.

Bucky waved at the bartender as Loki started over but then stopped. Thor was sitting at the dark counter top on one of those high stools with no back, talking to another man. The entertainer was frozen, he couldn't go over there and he didn't want to stand where he was looking like a fool. It wasn't easy but he dug deep and found some more courage, walking shakily to the end to sit as far from Thor as he could get. The bartender was average height with brown medium length hair but he also sported some muscles and piercing blue eyes. 

"Name's Clint, what can I get you?"

"A...Malibu Seabreeze please," Loki replied out of habit.

"Coming up," the bartender nodded and headed off to make it.

"Well hello hello hello," came a smug voice to his side and Loki looked over.

It was the man Thor was talking to, holding out his hand to shake. Loki took it to not be rude. This guy was on the short side wearing a suit that fit him well but made it hard to see if he was as muscled out as everyone else there. He had dark hair and a trimmed goatee with sunglasses even inside where it was dark.

"I'm Tony, I own the joint. I hear you're Steve's newest recruit."

Loki glanced over to see Thor staring at him, his face white like he'd seen a ghost. He had no idea why but the blonde must really hate him.

"Ya, that would be me," the magician answered meekly.

He was starting to feel overwhelmed and the urge to bolt was hitting hard.

"You're a hottie Loki. If you get bored with that all American, apple pie schtick of his, you come looking for me."

"You bet," Loki answered weakly.

Tony shot him a wink then waved to Thor, disappearing deeper into the shadows of his club.

"I wouldn't take him up on that offer," came a deep voice behind the entertainer.

Every nerve in Loki's body went on high alert, his hairs standing up at the closeness of the blonde to him.

"Why's that?" he swallowed hard, turning slowly with big eyes.

"I've heard of the things he's into. It makes me look like I'm into vanilla sex."

That was scary. Terrifying even on a couple levels.

"Th..thanks for the warning."

"Your drink's ready," came Clint's voice from the bar as he set it on a napkin.

Loki fished in his pocket for some ones to tip him even though Bucky was treating. It didn't seem right not to tip him. The magician placed them down and took a long drink. When he turned around Thor was watching him like a hawk. A shiver went down his spine.

"Don't mention it."

Just like that the blonde headed off toward the door that lead downstairs. Thor had almost reached it when it opened and Steve popped out, waving to him. It was a good thing he had good control of his bodily functions because Loki would have been on the verge or pissing or shitting himself at this point.


	8. Pride-Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone surprised?

Pride Chapter 8

The minute Thor walked in the door to the club, Bucky was putting an arm out that hit him across the chest and stopped him.

"What the hell Buck?" the blonde growled in annoyance.

"Keep it down. That chick over there's been coming in every night looking for you."

The bouncer angled his head to the bar and Thor saw Sif sitting there elegantly, one leg crossed over the other as she sipped a martini. She had long dark hair pulled up into a fashionable hair style and an expensive dress with a slit down the side that exposed most of the leg on the bottom. Thor made an amused noise deep in his throat.

"Steve told me about her, I guess she doesn't like to take no for an answer."

"Be careful man."

"Thanks, I think I can handle this," the trainer chuckled.

Bucky just shook his head and let him pass. Thor had barely gone four steps when Sif saw him and headed over faster than he thought possible in those incredibly high heels.

"You," she huffed at him, poking the trainer in the center of his rib cage.

"What about me?" he asked with a grin.

No way he was letting her get to him if he could help it.

"How dare you turn me down!"

"Sorry babe but you are NOT the sub material I'm looking for."

"Don't you think I know that?" she asked haughtily, giving her hair a small toss.

"That's what I need you for. Come on, let's talk," Sif said, eyeing Bucky warily.

The woman took Thor's arm and led him to the bar to get out of earshot of the bouncer.

"I'll have another martini and whatever he wants."

"Just a coke," the blonde answered.

He wasn't in the mood for a hangover tomorrow.

"Smart, I like that," the lady looked him over, trying to appraise him.

"Enough small talk, tell me what you need me for so badly so I can get to work."

Irritation crossed her face but Sif began to tell him.

"Listen, I've been to more S&M joints than you can probably imagine. I've tried all kinds of men that claim to be doms but none of them have been able to get me where I need to be. I WANT to be tamed, I want a man to get me to behave, you understand?"

"This isn't convincing me," Thor told her, picking up his drink and giving Clint a nod of thanks.

He could see her fighting for control before her face smoothed out and the woman began again calmly.

"You don't recognize me do you?" she asked him in a false sweet voice.

"Can't say I do."

"I'm a runway model, I work all over the world. I have money Thor. Take me on and make me a good sub. I'll pay you three times what you normally get."

The blonde was in the middle of a drink when she said three times and almost choked. Thor coughed and grabbed a napkin in time to stop the soda from soaking his shirt.

"You're shitting me," he managed to get out.

"No."

There was a smug look of victory already crossing her features before he'd even agreed. It irritated him but hell, if this lady wanted to waste her money on him, who was he to argue?

"Ok, but you're not going to like the way I do things, I can tell already."

Sif rolled her eyes.

"That's the point, isn't it?"

Thor shrugged, he wasn't comfortable with the whole thing but it wasn't like he had anything else going on.

"I'll email you a contract. Once you look it over and sign it, then we'll have a deal."

"I can't wait," the model smirked and wiped a drop off from his cheek with her thumb that he'd missed.

"Sif? Darling, is that you?" came a voice from behind them.

Thor turned to see Tony coming over, his arms held out to hug the woman.

"Tony! Oh my god, it is you!"

He watched as they embraced like old friends, which they must be.

"What brings you to a classy joint like this?" the owner asked her.

"I'm hiring this man to teach me some manners."

Sif winked at Tony and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's about time, she could use a few lessons."

That made them laugh and Thor wanted to puke. What kind of mess was he getting himself into?

"I wish I could stay sweetheart, but I have important people and places to see."

"What a shame, come back when you can stay longer, I'd love to spend some time with you."

"Oh, I'll be back," the woman threw Thor a knowing look before kissing Tony on the cheek.

The owner sat next to the trainer and ordered a scotch as their new client sauntered out.

"Be careful with that one, she has claws," Tony chuckled.

"I can tell. If she wasn't offering me three times as much, I would have turned her down."

The smaller man raised an eyebrow at that one.

"Three times? Makes me wish I charged you a percentage instead of a flat rate per customer," Tony sighed wistfully.

"Something to keep in mind for the future," Thor teased.

"Don't joke, I just might," Tony told him.

He knew the other man wasn't serious so Thor let it roll off him.

"Hey good looking, who is that?"

The blonde turned to see Steve's new client standing by the door. 

"That's Loki, Steve's training him," he replied with a shrug, turning back.

He acted casual but a tight feeling settled in Thor's gut. 

"A new sub huh? I take it he couldn't handle all of this," Tony smirked, gesturing to himself.

"I'm going to say hi anyway."

"Don't be an idiot..." Thor started but Tony was up and going over anyway.

The trainer turned on his stool and as soon as he heard Loki's voice and got a good look at him.....his blood turned to icy slush. Fuck. Oh fuck. This was the guy from that video he'd been watching. It was Loki. Thor felt his face drain of blood as he stared in shock. This was bad. For a minute everything around him melted away into memories of the moans and shudders and just like that his cock was stirring.

"You're a hottie Loki. If you get bored with that all American, apple pie schtick of his, you come looking for me."

Thor heard the offer and immediately balked at the thought of Loki with Tony. Tony was a freak and he meant A FREAK in bed. The things he'd heard gave him cold chills. The least he could do was warn Loki. What happened after was a vague memory to him but Thor was sure he told Loki to stay away from Tony then took off to his cell. He had a contract to write and a video to learn more about.


	9. Pride-Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are such different lengths

Pride-Chapter 9

"Is that your homework?" Steve asked with a grin, pointing to the paper still in Loki's hand.

"Uh...ya....here you go."

The entertainer shoved it at his trainer as they followed close after Thor, who'd gone done the stairs moments before them.

"You ok? You look spooked," Steve brought up.

"I'm good, I'll feel better once we're inside the cell."

The blonde nodded, that made sense to him. It was normal for subs to get nervous the first few times. Just as they made it to the bottom of the stairs a door closed in the hallway. Loki's mouth went dry knowing it was Thor nearby. Steve stopped in front of his room and took out the key.

"Remember, we start being more formal tonight. Knees on the mat, eyes on the floor. Only speak when spoken to and call me Sir. We'll go with typical safe words. Yellow when you start to get uncomfortable, red when you're about to freak out. At the end of each session we'll talk about the night and see how you feel. I don't know if you plan on getting more involved and seeing an advanced trainer later, but if you are, we might want to consider some bondage outfitting. Just so you can get used to how the clothes feel."

Advanced trainer. Like Thor. Loki wanted to swallow but couldn't get his throat to work.

"We'll see if I like it or not," he said quietly, his stomach queasy.

"Fair enough. Are you sure you're ok?" Steve asked, genuine concern in his blue eyes.

There was a pause before Loki braced himself. He was never going to know if he wanted this if he didn't try.

"I'm nervous but I'll be fine."

His trainer's smile crinkled the corners of his eyes and Loki was glad he'd picked Steve. The man was a good person and he felt like he could trust him. The door was unlocked and opened, the blonde waiting for him to enter. Loki stepped forward slowly, his eyes fixating right on the blue plastic padded mat on the floor. Even though this was his choice, it was still hard to force himself down to his knees and stare at the cement in front of him. The door to the cell shut behind them with a click that made him jump a little.

"Good job Loki, you're doing great," Steve told him, walking by.

The magician could hear the rustling of paper as his list was opened and there was silence as the trainer read his secret desires. After a minute the paper was folded and put down on a chair.

"This is a good list but some of these things are for more than beginners. I'm willing to get you there, I just want you to understand it'll take time."

Loki didn't know if he was supposed to answer that and kept silent.

"Alright, let's get started!" Steve belted out happily, standing up.

"Just a few safety rules first. We'll always use condoms and no kissing or biting."

The entertainer looked up at that, his face full of protest and the blonde gave him an amused grin.

"But..." Loki started and Steve had to force the look away into one of disapproval.

"Eyes down and don't argue with me."

A scowl formed on the magician's face, he wanted to try biting to see if he liked it. Loki did as he was told but he wasn't happy about it at all.

"The trainers here get tested every month so we know we're clean. If you want to go the extra steps and get tested too, then we'll keep it in mind for the future. Better?"

A weight lifted from his shoulders and Loki nodded. He knew he didn't have anything, he would bring in his last tests from when he'd broken up with Fandral and get a new one. The entertainer hadn't been with anyone else so there was no doubt he was clean. Steve was moving around the room, getting things out of cabinets but the sounds stopped for a moment.

"I asked you a question sub, answer it."

Loki found it funny how even when he was being demanding there was a niceness to his trainer's voice. Eventually he was going to have to move on, he knew he wanted something way more forceful.

"Yes sir," the magician answered with a smirk.

Apparently Steve didn't share his amusement and came over to slid his fingers in Loki's hair, pulling his head back.

"Something funny sub?"

The blonde emphasized the word sub and chills of pleasure coursed down Loki's spine. Heat pooled in his groin, arousal stirring there quickly. Hair pulling. Check and double check, he wanted more of this.

"No sir," Loki gasped.

He was released and his head fell forward. If that was a punishment he was going to be bad. Very bad. Steve moved away and went to finish whatever it was he was doing. Not knowing ate at the magician and he wanted to look up to see. Loki was mulling the thought over in his mind if he should misbehave again when the noises stopped. Silence filled the air until all he could hear was his own labored breathing. What the hell was his trainer doing? Loki lost patience and looked up to see Steve standing there watching him. Immediately he put his eyes back down.

"You don't listen very well do you?" the blonde chuckled.

"That was a test, by the way."

Steve shook his head and went over to a table, putting a warm towel down.

"I won't punish you tonight for it, I'm just giving you a taste of the things that are going to come. You learn fast but you're very stubborn."

Loki ground his teeth together as the other man talked. The saddest part was that he was most disappointed he wasn't going to get punished.

"On your feet sub, take your shirt off and come over here."

The entertainer tried to stand but his legs were weak and shaky from kneeling so long. Loki managed, it just wasn't graceful. He'd prepared himself well before coming and wore only a button up dark shirt and black jeans. It didn't take long to get the buttons undone and pull off the soft material. 

Steve was standing next to a padded table that swung upward. When Loki was close, he pressed him against it and used the restraints at the top to fasten his wrists above his head. Ok, now they were getting somewhere. The plastic under his chest and belly were pleasantly warm, his trainer must have heated it somehow.

"Let's try a few things to see if you like them," the blonde hummed casually.

For a second Loki felt a little self indulgent. Here he was, paying someone to do things to him that he liked. It hadn't been his purpose in seeking out the trainer but it ended up being the nuts and bolts of it. Did that make him selfish in this "relationship"? But then he remembered exactly how much he was paying and the guilt dropped away. Steve was getting plenty from this just in monetary form, any sexual pleasure that was derived was a bonus for the other man.

The entertainer was lost in his musings when blunt nails suddenly dragged down this back. Loki gasped and jerked against the table, his now full erection forced against his zipper. The friction was nice even with the jagged edges. Steve made another pass on the other side, the red hot spikes of pleasure staying briefly after the scraping ended. Loki pulled against his restraints, his fists clenched instinctively. The magician didn't want to get away, he just couldn't help squirming.

Then just as abruptly, it stopped. Seconds dragged painfully, Loki's cock throbbing. Only his pride kept him from trying to hump the table to relieve the ache that resided there. Was this another fucking test? He didn't like these tests, his patience was thin and ready to snap at any second. Loki was proud of himself that he waited two whole minutes before exploding.

"What are you waiting for damn it?"

A soft chuckle came from behind him and he knew he failed again. Fuck it, who cared? He was dying for more of something. Maybe he could get punished finally. It caught him off guard when Steve's warm chest muscles pressed against his back, the strong arms coming around him to unfasten his pants. This was more like it. The trainer pulled his jeans down to just above his knees, there was no underwear tonight. Loki's cock sprung up to brush against his flat belly and he couldn't help but move forward to trap it against the plastic surface of the table.

"Eager are you?" came the heated voice behind him and it was obvious the blonde was starting to get into this.

There had been moments Loki wondered why Steve even called himself a dom but now he was starting to understand. 

"Don't get too excited, you're not allowed to cum unless I tell you."

Loki's eyes shot open wide, he hadn't been expecting this, although he should have. It wasn't like he didn't watch bondage porn or read fanfiction (Wincest one of his favorites), he just never thought he'd need permission.

"How am I supposed to stop it?" he stammered into the table.

His only answer was a firm smack to the left butt cheek. Loki's legs went weak and he moaned, pushing his forehead into the padded surface.

"That's your problem. I make the rules."

God he loved this. The entertainer thought about complaining, but this was really what he wanted, someone to tell him to fuck off and do what they said. The right butt cheek was next and his nails dug into his palms. Pre spend leaked from the clenching hole at the tip of his dick. Loki was spanked again, he could feel his skin heating up. There would be a lovely pink color to it that had him wanting something darker. He doubted his trainer would get that far though.

"Say it sub, tell me that you're going to obey."

Obey. OBEY. Just the word grated on his nerves. Rage and pleasure mingled wonderfully inside him, making him even more turned on.

"Yes sir. I won't cum until you tell me."

"Good boy."

This was infuriating! Loki moaned again, every hit had him rubbing against the table. A smear of wet ran in a line from where he kept leaking on it. His nipples would brush lightly, adding to the build up in his nether regions. The spanks continued, interspersed with nails down his back until the magician was a heaving mess, ready to explode. Loki wanted to beg but again his pride kept him from it. Until he was afraid he couldn't hold back any longer. Tears spilled down his cheeks from the agony in his balls but that only made him want to release more.

"Please, please sir, can I cum?" he finally burst out wetly.

"Not yet," came Steve's voice, deeper than normal.

Everything stopped, giving Loki some relief from the onslaught of pleasure. He sagged limply against the table and heard a cap open followed by a squirt. Fingers found his ass valley, slipping along the crevice and slicking it. The lotion was warm and allowed two of Steve's digits to slide past the ring of muscles easily. Loki gasped again, pushing back against them.

"Yes, yes, please," he begged happily.

He knew what his trainer was thinking, not a sub my ass. That didn't mean he had to acknowledge it verbally. A third finger was added, stringing Loki's body back to taught and heated. His skin was flushed along his chest and neck, his thighs trembling. The magician focused on his breathing just as Steve pulled out of him.

"Noooo," he moaned, not thinking that this meant something better.

"Be quiet sub," the blonde chided.

There was the sound of foil crinkling before the head of the other man's cock pushed at his entrance. OH! Oh right...oh god.

"Yeeeessss," the entertainer whimpered.

Strong hands grabbed Loki's waist, forcing his ass up and the other man's dick to penetrate inside him. Pleasure pulsed along his shaft, more slick pouring from the tiny opening. Moans started to seep out of his mouth, a long, slow thrust pushing all the way in to his prostate. Steve pulled back and in again quickly, again hitting Loki's sensitive inner spot.

"Fuck," he gasped, his cock twitching against the table padding.

In seconds he was being penetrated at a medium pace and it was more than the entertainer could handle. Loki was just too worked up, his body over sensitive and he didn't give a shit if he got in trouble. The magician let out a long moan as he spilled all over the surface in front of him. He came and came, the table in front of him becoming covered with his seed. His trainer froze behind him.

"Did you just orgasm?" he asked in disbelief.

Loki's eyes were closed in bliss, his cheek against the soft covering. His body shook with restrained laughter.

"I guess I did."

"Loookiiiiii," Steve groaned.

"You ruined the whole mood," his trainer sighed.

"Sorry."

He really wasn't, not in the least. That had been awesome. At least now the magician knew this was what he wanted, without a doubt. The blonde pulled out of him and he heard the condom thrown away then sound of material being put in place.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Steve unfastened his wrists and gave him a warm towel. Loki felt boneless, weightless, like he was floating. He grinned at the other man as he wiped himself off. The trainer just chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You've got a long way to go, but I can tell you're in the right place."

"Oh yes," Loki agreed.

The entertainer began to get dressed, fixing his pants and putting his shirt back on as Steve wiped off the table and sanitized it.

"I don't have to tell you the areas you need to improve in, do I?" the blonde asked him.

"No, I got it. It's not going to be easy, but I'm willing to try if you want to."

The trainer held his hands out and Loki could make out the outline of his semi erection in his pants. He felt a little bad but the man had a boyfriend to go home to, let him take care of it.

"That's what I'm here for."

Loki left shortly after they made their next appointment. He had a lot to think about after that session, he knew more about himself than he had 24 hours ago and that was a good thing. Unfortunately as he played the events over in his mind, he couldn't help wishing it was a different blonde he'd spent the night with.


	10. Pride-Chapter 10

Normally Thor didn't make contracts but he didn't trust Sif. He could already tell she was going to be a headache and hoped she was worth the money. On top of that he had this pressing need to find out what was behind the video with Loki in it. The way it was filmed had him believing it was entirely possible the new sub didn't know it existed. Plus the guy just seemed too nervous to be a pro.

It took the trainer about forty five minutes to finish the contract, then he looked up Sif's email from her application and sent it to her. She replied within ten minutes so he knew she didn't read it. Thor resent it with the caption "READ THIS OR FORGET IT". That must have done the trick because it didn't come back again. The blonde wanted to talk to Steve about Loki's video but he didn't know if it was something he should bring up or let his friend handle. 

The whole time he was in his cell, he'd been keeping an ear out for a door opening. When it happened, Thor waited five minutes to give the sub time to leave before heading over and knocking on Steve's door. The other man answered quickly, surprised to Thor standing there.

"Hey, come in," the smaller blonde told him, stepping back.

It was faint, covered mostly by sanitizer, but Thor could smell sex in the air. Lucky bastard.

"Hi, I needed to talk to you about Loki," the trainer started right off.

Steve blinked a little but pulled out chairs for them to sit in.

"What about him?"

Thor sat down heavily and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"What kind of guy is he? I mean, is he pretty out there with his sexuality or does he seem more like the kind to keep it to himself?"

His friend gave him a confused expression and answered carefully.

"I would say he's pretty reserved sexually. Is there a reason you're asking?"

"Ya," Thor sighed, he'd been afraid of that.

"I was on the internet yesterday and found a sex video. I didn't realize until I saw him today that Loki is in it."

A look of disbelief painted the other man. A half smirk tilted up one of Steve's lips.

"You're fucking with me, aren't you?"

The trainer shook his head and Steve could see it in the grim set of his face.

"Shit."

His friend ran a hand over his face and thought.

"We gotta tell him. Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

"In it he says the name Fandral."

"That must be the one boyfriend he's ever had. This sucks."

Thor looked surprised and Steve nodded at him.

"That's right, one guy he's ever had sex with. The slime ball went and filmed him then put it on the internet. This could be bad as far as his trust issues. He already looks like he wants to run when he comes here."

A snort came from the bigger man.

"I noticed. But he came back so you must be doing something right."

"Yes, I don't push him. He's going to be a hard case but worth it in the end. I've never seen anyone love being a sub so much and not even admit it to themselves."

That had Thor's interest but he knew enough to keep out of it.

"So you'll talk to him?"

Steve paused thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

"It would probably be better if you did."

"What? How would that be better?"

"I don't want him to know that I know. He's going to be humiliated and I can't afford to have that getting in the middle of the work we're doing. You're a third person just trying to help."

"He's going to think I should mind my own business. He has no reason to listen to me."

Even as he said it though, the blonde felt like that wasn't true. Loki listened when he told him to stay away from Tony.

"He'll listen, why else would you be telling him except to help?"

Thor made a humming noise and mulled it over. He supposed it couldn't hurt to give Loki a fighting chance to deal with the video.

"Alright, I'll do it. When's your next appointment? I'll get here early and talk to him."

Steve looked uncomfortable at that idea.

"You're going to tell him before an appointment? That's a recipe for disaster."

"Right, right," Thor mumbled, chewing on his thumb knuckle.

"How do you think he would react to me just calling or emailing, saying I need to talk to him?"

His co worker shrugged, looking stressed.

"It should be alright, he knows who you are. I could email him first and tell him that you need to get in touch with him. Or, even better, I'll email him and give him your email, telling him to contact you. That way he'll feel more in control and not as skittish."

"Are you sure this guy is a sub?" Thor chuckled.

"Ya, it's complicated," Steve joined him in a light laugh.

"I'll send it tonight and hopefully he'll get back to you by tomorrow."

The trainer was relieved, he'd done what he could for now and he'd do his best to help Loki out.

"Great, thanks. I'll let you know what happens."

Thor stood up and playfully let his hand slap across Steve's shoulder as he passed.

"You better. Dick."

He laughed as he made his way out the door. As least he could sleep with a clear conscious. That's what he thought anyway until the blonde got home. It hit him as he was changing for bed that once he told Loki, the video would be taken down. That would be a real shame, he wanted a copy for himself. Now he just felt like a sleaze but that didn't stop him from bringing the website up and trying to download it to his computer. He couldn't and Thor lamented the loss of something so amazing. Maybe they could get the original from this Fandral and he could convince Loki to give it to him to destroy. As long as no one else ever saw it, what was the harm?


	11. Pride-Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki spending time together finally. I know Loki's reaction is pretty mild, don't worry it'll hit him hard later.

Pride Chapter 11

Vibrating metal against wood woke Loki the next morning. He groaned in his sleep, reaching a hand over to try and grab the phone on the table next to him and see what time it was. Everything was fuzzy as he opened his eyes so he closed them and when they opened again, he forced them to focus on the bright screen. Loki swiped it open and saw the notification that he'd received an email from Steve. His stomach fluttered and the magician sat up, rubbing his eyes so that he could see better. The first fear that hit him was he'd been too mouthy and a horrible sub so his trainer was ending their appointments.

The entertainer took a few deep breaths as he brought up his email messages. Loki's fingers were trembling just a little as he pushed at the flat screen. Ok, he told himself, even if Steve did decide to get rid of me, it's not the end of the world. I can find someone else and if not, I know what kinds of things I like now. It's just a matter of waiting until I find the right person. Images of Thor flashed through his mind and Loki just might give it a try if he got desperate enough. The message opened and his eyes tore into the words hungrily, the magician had to know what it said.

What Loki found there couldn't have surprised him more. Thor wanted to talk to him? The entertainer reread the email three times just to make sure he wasn't getting something wrong. But there was Thor's email right at the bottom. The flutters inside him began a full on hurricane flurry of happiness. What could the advanced trainer want with him? His hands still shaking, this time from nervousness instead of fear, Loki copied the address and started a new message.

Hi, this is Loki.

Ugh, what the hell was that? He started again.

Hi, Steve said you needed to talk. 

Better but then what? Did he want to set up a place to meet in person? Yes, he really wanted that. But what if Thor just wanted to email? Then again, the blonde could have just sent an email to Loki directly if it was that simple.

Did you want to meet for coffee? I could really use some.

Nope.

Did you want to meet for coffee?

That was going to have to do, otherwise he was going to look needy.

You can email me back or call or text.

Loki added his phone number then sent it, feeling like it was an awful message the other man would laugh at. He checked the time and crinkled his nose at seeing it was 11:30. Who the hell was up this early? The chances of Thor getting back to him right away were slim, so he would just go back to sleep.....before the Loki's head could hit the pillow, his phone was going off. New tremors started in his gut, did Thor really get back to him so quickly?

Coffee sounds amazing. There's a nice place on 3rd and Jones. When's good for you?

When? When could he get up and go meet the god he dreamed about constantly? If there was a way to teleport, Loki would be jumping on the pad in seconds. He almost typed now but realized that was impossible and stupid.

Thirty minutes?

I'll be there.

The magician squealed a little as he tossed his phone up and put it to the side. This was a dream come true. While Loki dressed he tried to calm himself down. This wasn't a date, so stop being so excited. The entertainer couldn't take too long picking out his clothes or he would be late but he also couldn't make up his mind what to wear. Too dressy, too casual, too oh god, what was he going to wear?

Eventually Loki ended up in a tight short sleeved shirt made of black shiny material and black skinny jeans with boots. He combed his hair back and slicked it so it would stay in place. The magician sprayed some cologne on and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs. Darcy didn't even have the latte machine going, she knew he never got up this early. His maid was up and cleaning though, she had a can of Pledge in her hand and a cleaning cloth as he made an appearance.

"Mr. Laufeyson, are you alright?" Darcy asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Loki's voice was irritated, he didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Did you want some latte..." she was asking as he walked out the door without answering.

He could be rude to her, he was paying her and she never had a problem with it before. The drive was short but seemed forever, the magician's hands starting to sweat the closer he got. Tingles ran along his palms, marking just how terrified he was of saying or doing something that would make him look like an idiot. Loki parked on the street, the cafe on the other side of the road. It was small with white, metal tables outside under a large red and white canopy.

The entertainer couldn't see Thor anywhere, he must be early. Just to make sure he didn't miss the blonde, Loki chose a table outside and ordered a cinnamon latte as he waited. Every vehicle that approached drew his attention until a huge red pick up parked behind his silver Magnum. The magician's heart thumped harder as he watched Thor climb out wearing skin tight blue shorts with silver piping. A matching tank top showed just about every muscle in his chest and those huge, mouth watering arms. Just talking was going to be impossible over the flood of saliva. Thor waved, waiting for a car to pass before jogging over. Loki waved back with a single pass of his hand. He didn't want to look as desperate as he felt.

"Hey, started already?" Thor asked with a blindingly beautiful smile.

"I hope you don't mind," the entertainer responded, his muscles tightening discreetly.

"No, it's fine," the blonde dropped into the chair across from him.

A waiter appeared shortly and took Thor's order for coffee with sugar and cream. Once they were alone again, the air felt strained.

"So...Steve said you needed to talk to me?" Loki asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

"Ah, ya," the trainer answered, running a hand through his hair and shifting uncomfortably.

Shit. That meant bad news. Was Steve really chicken enough to send Thor to end their sessions? If he was, Loki had read him all wrong. All of the magician's defenses came up then, he wasn't going to let it show if any of this bothered him.

"I see. You can tell me, I can handle it," Loki replied tersely.

Guilt passed over Thor's face and he seemed to have trouble starting. Before the other man could say anything, the waiter returned with his coffee. Loki sat stiffly, just watching as the blonde's Adam's apple bobbed while he drank. If Steve dumped him, would Thor be willing to take him on? Probably not. There was a tiny clink as the cup was placed back on the table and the trainer sighed before talking.

"I was on the internet the other day and I found.....a video."

The entertainer stared, waiting for the rest. None come and he sat forward impatiently.

"A video? What kind of video? What does it have to do with me?"

"Sorry," Thor chuckled self consciously.

God, how did this man look even more gorgeous outside than inside?

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. I found a sex video with you in it on the internet."

Loki was so busy absorbing the blonde's good looks, the way the light reflected off the hairs of his beard and showed the different colors that he didn't register what Thor was saying at first. The words sank in slowly and the magician blinked then shook his head with a smile.

"It can't be me, I've never done anything like that."

It hurt to know the trainer thought so little of him that he believed Loki would do something like that, but he tried to chalk it up to them not knowing each other very well. That was the only comfort he could find for something like this. Thor nodded before answering.

"I didn't think you were the kind to do something like that."

If stars could have appeared in Loki's eyes, they would have. All those happy, excited feelings returned instantly.

"But I'm sure it was you. Did you ever know someone named Fandral?"

Just as suddenly, the ground dropped out from under the entertainer and he could feel the blood draining from his face.

"What did you say?" Loki asked slowly, grinding the words out.

The blonde didn't repeat it, he could tell just from the reaction the name brought.

"Look, I didn't bring you here to tell you to hurt you. I just thought you should know so you could do something about it."

No words would come, emotions were crashing through the magician's thin body. The one man he'd trusted in his life had turned and betrayed him by posting their most intimate moments on the internet. Not only that, if someone he knew or worked with found that video, they would know he was a freak. They would know what kind of things he was into. A warm hand covered his own and brought Loki's green eyes back to focus on Thor's perfect face.

"Hey, are you ok? I'll help you if you want."

"Help?"

It was stupid but all he could say.

"Ya, I'll help you get the website to take it down and then we can go find this guy and try to get the original from him."

Thor squeezed his hand before letting it go and sitting back. It floored Loki that this man was willing to go out of his way for him. At the same time he instinctively knew he needed this. Someone to help him take care of this problem would be a lifesaver. There was silence as the entertainer tried to pull himself together.

"I would appreciate it," he finally managed to mumble, looking down, his cheeks flushed with shame.

"Hey, hey," Thor stood and brought his chair next to Loki and sat so close their knees were touching.

A different kind of heat radiated from that contact point but the entertainer almost swooned when the blonde put a strong finger under his chin and forced him to look up at him. 

"This isn't your fault and you have nothing to be ashamed of. This guy is a jerk for taping you without permission then putting it out there without you knowing. I'm going to stay with you and we're going to fix this."

There was a moment neither of them could look away, their eyes locked before Thor let go and moved back. Disappointment hit Loki hard but he couldn't complain. He hardly knew this trainer and he was willing to go out of his way to help him. Was it possible to fall any harder for someone? The magician took a deep breath to try and steady himself. 

"O...ok," Loki answered weakly but gratefully.

"Do you know where Fandral lives?"

The Loki's shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

"No. No," he sighed, sitting back himself.

"I can probably find out though."

"Alright, let's do this then. I'll go home and work on contacting the people that run the website and you find his address. Then we'll both go and confront him."

He had no idea how Thor knew he didn't want to go alone, but he appreciated that intuition. Facing Fandral after all these years was going to bring back some ugly emotions and they would be difficult to handle. Hopefully Loki would be able to keep them under control until he was alone again. As the shock of the situation slowly wore off, his pride started to poke it's ugly head back up.

"Thank you for being so great and willing to help but I feel terrible asking you to put yourself out there for me."

The blonde frowned at him.

"You didn't ask me to do anything, I offered. You need this and we're going to do it."

It was so nice to have someone else make a decision for him and Loki gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

Thor grinned back, sending his heart racing.

"No problem."

The blonde patted his knee before getting up.

"Let's get started, I have the entire day free if you do."

Loki actually had an appointment with Ian but he was sure as hell was going to cancel it to spend the day with Thor.

"Uh, ya, I'm free."

"Good, let's trash the last idea. I can follow you to your place if you want and we'll do everything together."

His place? The entertainer's mind brought up every possible scenerio. He'd never brought anyone to his house before and they would use his computer...oh no. No, no, no, that wouldn't work. His background was a picture of Thor. Loki had to think fast to get out of this one.

"You know, I'm ok really. I don't want to see any of the website or deal with that part of it. Do you think you could take care of getting it down and we'll meet somewhere when I have his address?"

Those gorgeous crystalline eyes studied him carefully before the other man's face melted into understanding.

"Of course. Here, let me give you my address, come over when you're ready."

Thor pulled his phone out from the waistband of his shorts (Loki never would have guessed it was hiding there) and texted the address to him. While he was busy with that, the magician took out some money and put it on the table for their drinks.

"Oh, let me give you mine," the trainer said, reaching back into his clothes.

Loki almost didn't want to know where the money was hiding, he was sure to be jealous for the rest of his life.

"No, it's ok. You're doing all this for me, the least I can do is buy you a coffee."

The blonde hesitated then gave him a smile.

"Thanks. I really don't mind."

"I know and that makes it even nicer."

The magician stood up and pushed his chair in, the bigger man following his lead.

"Thank you for this Thor, I won't be any longer than I need to."

Before Loki could move, he found himself engulfed in impossibly soft skin radiating heat and an amazing smell. What was that.....it reminded him of Axe body spray and damn it was good. His senses were overloaded, sending his mind into permanent shut down as Thor held him to his body in a hug. When it ended the magician was both relieved and enveloped by a sense of terrible loss. The blonde blushed and grinned embarrassed.

"Sorry, I thought you could use a hug."

It must have the way he was staring that made the other man feel like he'd done something wrong. Snap yourself out of it! he shouted in his mind.

"Oh no, I mean yes, yes, it was fine. Just unexpected."

That earned him another bone melting grin that almost had Loki just giving up and falling to his ass right there on the sidewalk. Instead he steadied himself with the back of a chair.

"Cool, see you soon!"

Was it weird that he just watched Thor get in his truck and leave without following? Maybe. But his legs wouldn't work just yet. Once the other man was gone, Loki made his shaky way to the car and sat down inside gratefully. That hug....it had him reeling still. What would a kiss be like? No, don't start thinking like that. To distract himself, the entertainer took out his phone and texted Ian to cancel their appointment. He had a dreamy man to meet later.


	12. Pride-Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have a horrible sense of humor and found the truck joke hilarious.

Pride-Chapter 12

For a first conversation, that one didn't go too bad. With the subject matter being so difficult, Thor was pleasantly surprised things went as smoothly as they did. That and the damn distracting outfit Loki had been wearing. The shirt had been shimmering black stretched over the tight muscles of the other man's arms and body. Since he found it, Thor admittedly watched the video twice a day and knew the shape of Loki intimately. Those long legs, the way the back of his thigh muscles looked stretched out, that round ass and gorgeous cock. The blonde shook the memory away before he got an erection. 

Anyway, Loki's body had changed, although not in a bad way. Before it'd been soft and young with a hint of muscle, now it was hard and firm showing the outlines of where he must work out. Not the kind of working out Thor did of course, but the kind that sculpted him perfectly. There had been moments the sun had shown on Loki's pale, chiseled features that made him appear to be made of alabaster. The trainer groaned and ran a hand over his face as he remembered that moment they'd lingered, staring at each other. Thor'd been about to kiss him before common sense kicked him and reminded him what a terrible, bad idea that was.

This situation felt like a ride spinning out of control. There was no doubt the blonde had to help Loki even though he honestly he didn't know why, he just did. Probably guilt at watching the video and liking it so much. Whatever the reason, he was going to do this and then try to stay away from Loki. The other man was Steve's client, they couldn't have had more than a couple sessions so there was no way Loki was ready for him. Which even if he did entertain the idea of having sex with that beautiful specimen, brought up a whole slew of other questions and problems. No, it was better to stay out of all that complicated business.

Thor parked in front of his apartment building and went inside, he lived on the third floor and always took the stairs. His mind kept replaying things from the coffee shop, the way Loki's body had felt against his in that hug. They fit together perfectly. And then there had been that moment his buddy's client had started to protest, making the blonde think he was going to tell him that he didn't need his help. Thor had been a dom for a long time and liked to think he was a good one. He could see that the other man needed someone supporting him through this and well...maybe his controlling side had slipped out a little. Loki hadn't seemed to mind, he'd even thanked him. It was something to think about but then it made sense. It wasn't like Steve trained anything but subs. This man was too interesting and handsome, it felt like some kind of trap waiting to happen.

His keys were still in his hand and the trainer opened his door, tossing them and his phone that he fished out of his waistband onto the couch. He glanced around quickly to make sure the place was presentable then went to the fridge to get a cold bottle of water. Thor drank it quickly and tossed it into his plastics garbage can, he had one for each recyclable. That was pretty much his contribution to trying to keep the planet in shape. The blonde decided to shower and change his clothes, he'd already seen three clients that morning, the first being Jane of course. She'd batted her eyes at him and ran a hand over his right bicep as she tried to flirt her way into getting him to move in with her. That also felt like a dangerous situation.

After showering, the blonde dressed in blue jeans and a red tee shirt with his hiking boots. Most of the time he had to wear sneakers, it was nice to put something else on his feet. The weather had been mild so far this summer but it was only May and it could turn into hot spells with no notice. Thor combed his little longer than shoulder length hair back, putting in the ponytail on top to hold the bangs from falling in his face. He picked up his can of Axe Dark Temptation and sprayed himself, he loved the way it smelled. It made him smirk a little at the name, a part of him had always been drawn to dark, sexy things. Loki could certainly be placed in that category, he was sure of it.

Enough messing around though, who knew when the other man would be there and he hadn't even gone to the website and tried to contact the administrator. It wouldn't look too great if he fumbled his half of the job. Thor slid into his seat and turned on the computer, still wanting to find a way to save that video to his own laptop before it was deleted. Sure, it might be burned into his memory but that would fade eventually. He did as he promised though and sent an email explaining that the video had been taken and posted without permission. Unless these guys were total scumbags, they had to respect the request.

A knock at the door had the trainer jumping then laughing at himself. Thor shut the laptop and went over to answer it. Loki was standing there, looking whiter than normal and nervous.

"Hey, I was hoping you wouldn't change your mind."

The other man's emerald eyes swept over the room behind him and Loki seemed to relax a tiny bit when he was done.

"It's not like a have a choice. If this thing is out there, I need to get rid of it. All I need is someone from work seeing it and..." 

Loki broke off with a small gulp that had Thor understanding. He was pretty much in the same situation with his moonlighting.

"I get it. Wanna come in? I have water and I think some juice."

There was a tiny nod from his visitor, those eyes flashing everywhere but still seeming calm at the same time. The blonde found it fascinating. Loki entered and he shut the door, waving at the couch as he went into the kitchen. Thor didn't even have to raise his voice to be heard, it was so close.

"Which do you want?"

"Water please."

"Coming up," the trainer chirped, grabbing two and tossing them up to juggle on his way out then stopping in front of Loki and handing one to him with a grin.

"You're a fool," Loki couldn't help but smile back as he said it.

"I know but that's the first real smile I've seen all day."

Pink colored those high cheek bones and Thor could see his guest trying to fight the bigger smile that wanted to accompany it. 

"Thank you. For the water, I mean," Loki added quickly.

"No sweat. So did you get the jerk's address?"

Thor perched on the side of his weight bench and took a long drink.

"Yes," the other man squirmed a little.

"Let me guess, you haven't seen him in a long time?"

A sharp laugh came from Loki at the question.

"You've got that right. He was my first.....well, everything. I left him when I found out he was cheating on me. Threesomes are more his thing I guess."

His visitor shrugged, trying to make it look like it didn't matter but the trainer could hear the hurt in his voice.

"What a sleaze," Thor snorted scornfully.

"He's just been elevated to a sleazy jerk in my book. You're better off without him."

The look Loki shot at him had the blonde blinking and wondering if he'd gone too far with that statement. It couldn't be possible the other man thought differently. No, it had to do with something deeper than this Fandral. Now Thor wanted to figure that puzzle out and no, he had to leave this alone, not get pulled further in. Loki's face smoothed back into an unreadable mask.

"Clearly," the dark haired man stated curtly.

"He lives an hour North of here, did you still want to go with me?"

"Ya, ya, of course," the trainer stood up.

"Do you mind driving? My nerves are shot and I have a headache starting."

Sympathy hit the bigger man hard. He hadn't stopped to think about how this was affecting Loki since they'd left the restaurant. The poor guy must be wrecked emotionally.

"Sure thing, we'll take my truck, it's bigger on the inside than it looks."

A strangled sound like a laugh came out of the other man's throat. Thor gave him an amused glance.

"What's so funny?" he asked, getting his things together.

"Your truck already looks huge. What do you have in there, an Arabian palace?"

The second the words were out there both men broke into half giggles.

"Alright, wise ass, let's go," the blonde chuckled as he held the door open for his guest.

Neither of them could stop the sudden little fits that had them laughing intermittently on the way to the street. When Loki saw the red monstrosity he broke into hysterics and had to hold onto the side of the back for a few minutes. Sadly Thor saw this for what it was, the other man just needed to blow off some steam. He wasn't going to stop him though. Besides, it was nice to see him in kind of semblance of happiness for a change.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Loki said between hiccups from the laughing and wiping his eyes.

A smile was etched onto his face just from watching how silly Loki was acting.

"Don't worry about it. This thing IS a behemoth."

That set off another ripple but this time Loki made it to the door on the passenger side and Thor unlocked it so they could get in. They put on seat belts and the other man sat back with his eyes closed, a grin on his face.

"My stomach hurts so much right now," he chuckled and that had Thor laughing again.

"We're not going anywhere like this," the trainer pretended to complain between his own spasms.

"You're right, I'll stop," Loki told him, holding his middle.

Thor started the car and pulled out, listening to the melodic little giggles that kept floating to him from the other side of the cab. It had him smiling and looking over once in a while. The little fits did eventually go away, leaving a sated look on Loki's face. Yep, he definitely needed that. The other man said they had to go an hour North so the blonde started toward the freeway, it would be the fastest.

"What town does he live in so I know which exit to look for?"

Loki had been looking out the window vacantly but the question brought him back.

"Huh? Oh, um Chatam. I have the address on my GPS for when we get off."

There was exactly two seconds of silence before the other man spoke up again.

"That reminds me, I'll pay for the gas for this trip. I don't want you to think..."

"No, don't worry about it. This is the least I can do to help."

Loki frowned at him a tiny bit.

"Are you sure? It's not a problem."

"I'm positive. Besides, I expect you to buy me lunch on the way back."

That had his passenger looking more relieved.

"You got it. Anything in particular?"

"Nah, whatever we happen to pass that looks good."

Silence fell heavily and the trainer was starting to think about turning on the radio.

"Did you....did you watch the video?" Loki asked unexpectedly.

Thor could feel all the blood rushing to his face. He had to be bright red.

"I...uh...I did. It wasn't until I saw you at the club after that I knew it was you."

A small grunt came out of Loki as if that explained something.

"And you still want to help me?" 

There was a note of sadness to the other man's voice and the blonde knew his passenger hadn't had time to deal with all of this yet.

"Why do you say that? I'm here, aren't I?"

Loki turned to him quickly and it reminded Thor of a frightened hamster.

"I didn't mean to be offensive, it just seems strange to me. I would think you'd find it...repulsive to be around me."

The trainer's brows drew together in an unhappy expression. He could see where this was headed and he was going to try and keep the other man from letting himself spiral into self doubt and loathing.

"You say that like you did something in that video you should be ashamed of. Do you want to know what I thought when I saw it for the first time?"

Thor thew side glances to make sure Loki was ok but also kept his attention on the road. His passenger was staring at the dashboard like he could make bushes grow from it and cover him to hide.

"I don't know, do I?" Loki asked in a tight voice.

"I thought that guy was lucky to have a sub like that."

Startled big eyes turned toward the blonde. Disbelief was painted over the other man's features as he stared.

"Bullshit."

That made Thor laugh.

"Swear to god."

Loki blinked and looked like he'd just been shocked out of his soul and back. The trainer decided to put the focus off from his passenger.

"Now if that had been Tony you'd been with....then I would say you might have something to be worried about."

A slow smile built around Loki's lips at hearing that.

"What is it about him that you think is so bad?" the other man asked in what Thor could swear was an almost flirty voice.

A nervous skip hit his heart at hearing it. The last thing they needed was to start flirting because that would lead to...other things. Things he couldn't think about right now.

"Well, thank god I've never slept with him but I've heard things. He's into extreme bondage, real pain stuff. Like putting cigarettes out on people, stepping on their faces. He gets off on them crying and uh...bleeding."

Horror spread over the chiseled features of his passenger before Loki nodded.

"You're right, I'm glad I wasn't filmed doing any of THAT."

This time when silence fell it wasn't awkward. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm going to turn on the radio, what kind of music do you like?"

"Just about anything as long as there's vocals."

"Great."

Thor put on a popular station with the newest hits but kept it low enough they could talk if they wanted. He was enjoying this trip way more than he expected. Way more than he should have. Too bad Loki was off limits.


	13. Pride-Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I don't ever have a beta and I'm trying to post as often as I can so I tend to rush at times.

Pride Chapter 13

Thor turned the radio on while both men remained quiet. Sun rays beat down through the tinted windshield, sending beads of sweat down Loki's back. He had to resist the urge to squirm as they tickled a little.

"Do you mind if I open the window a little?" the entertainer asked.

"I don't mind. Would you rather have the AC on?"

Loki thought about it and shook his head, it would be too stifling with the windows up. Thor's presence was overwhelming, all testosterone and whatever the hell it was he was wearing that drove the magician insane.

"The air will be nice," Loki replied, immediately wanting to face palm at how dumb that sounded.

The bigger man made a humming sound that could have been agreement and the entertainer pushed the button, making his window go down just a crack. Any more and the wind from the freeway would have been too loud to talk. Thor cleared his throat nervously. Loki hoped it wasn't because they were going to see Fandral. The trainer could take him out easily with one punch.

"So what kind of work do you do? I mean, you don't have to answer if that's too personal of a question," Thor added in a hurry.

A scoffing sound left the entertainer's throat.

"You've seen me have sex, I don't think anything's too personal after that."

There was a hard tone to his voice and Loki cursed himself. He was trying to impress the other man, not show what a dick he was. A restrained grin pulled at Thor's lips at hearing that.

"I'm sure I could think of something to ask that would be."

Thor managed to shock him again with that. A mix of desire to know just what and terror at what it could be danced through Loki's veins. His hands worked nervously at the bottom hem of his shirt at the idea.

"Uh...let's not do that," he answered hesitantly, feeling like a coward.

Guilt passed so quickly over the blonde, he wasn't sure if he'd really seen it.

"I was just...ya, I wouldn't, just...saying."

That made things uncomfortable. Loki wondered if he should just get a sign to paste on his back that said Man Repellent. However, he should try to salvage the conversation.

"I'm in show business. I put on an act in the area."

Thor's interest was so easy to get back and just like that everything seemed to relax. At least the blonde was easy to placate. The other man unconsciously raised an eyebrow and looked intrigued.

"Would it be anything I've seen?"

His voice was eager, like a child's, endearing him to Loki even more.

"I doubt it unless you're into magicians," the entertainer said, a little self deprecatingly.

"You do a magic act?"

Wonder tinged Thor's words and had Loki turning to look at him closer.

"Well, yes...are you into that kind of thing?"

Damn there was condescension in his voice that inwardly had him cringing. Luckily the blonde was too excited to care.

"That's so cool! You know, I almost went to a magic show the other day, I wonder if it was yours."

Loki thought back and remembered a place not too far from Thor's house.

"Was it about a week ago near your apartment?"

"Yes! That was you!"

Thor was so excited he practically vibrated in his seat. For someone so big and manly, the magician was surprised at the reaction.

"Can you show me a trick? I mean, I know you don't have all your props and stuff with you, but maybe you could do something simple?"

This time Loki's lips twitched as he held back a smile. It wasn't like the trainer could be making fun of him, he was just way too into the idea of it.

"Alright, let me think of something."

The entertainer looked around the compartment and saw a pencil and some coins sitting in the dash cubby.

"Can I borrow this?" he asked, referring to the pencil.

Thor nodded eagerly and it was just too easy. Between driving and his excitement, the blonde would be easy to fool. 

"I can put this pencil in my ear and pull it out of my mouth."

"No way," the blonde glanced over skeptically.

His expression had Loki chuckling. 

"I mean, I know you CAN'T actually do that but no way you can even make it look like that," Thor challenged in good nature.

"Oh?" 

It was the magician's turn to lift a brow.

"You'd better watch closely then."

The poor man was trying to drive and watch at the same time which had Loki amused beyond belief. Good thing they were on the freeway that was pretty much a straight shot with little turns. The entertainer made a show of trying to put the pencil in his ear on the side away from Thor, complete with faces of concentration and a couple soft ow's. In reality he was just pushing it behind his head. When it came to the last shove in, he flicked his wrist and hid the pencil behind his hand and held it up to show it was empty. The blonde's mouth fell open.

"How..."

"Ah..." Loki tutted and interrupted him.

"Let me get that thing out first."

Again he used the side opposite the driver to make it appear he was pulling the writing device out of his mouth by sliding it into his palm along his wrist where the other man couldn't see. Loki had been doing these things since he was a child and had it down so it looked very convincing. Of course when he was done "taking it out" he made a face and smacked his lips like something nasty had just been in his mouth and tossed the pencil down. The blonde clapped the best he could, beaming with joy.

"You're fucking awesome," Thor grinned.

"I bet your show is the best."

Loki shrugged but glowed with pleasure from the praise.

"I've had a long time to practice, I'm sure you're excellent at what you do."

The only work he knew that the other man did was at The Dungeon. That had his curiosity kicking up.

"My job's easy. I tell people how to eat and take care of themselves. What you do takes real talent."

Dear god Loki was about to swoon. This guy was an advanced trainer for crying out loud, he had to be one of the best doms in the world and a crappy magic trick had him thinking the entertainer was great. If Thor was his boyfriend, he'd be sucking on his cock right now. Very little held Loki back from offering, he was so enamored at the moment. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and blushed harder at how red his face was.

"Stop it, you're making me blush," he giggled a little.

The blonde glanced over, a happy look covering his features. 

"Good, you should do it more often. You're a special guy Loki."

Ok, that did it. He could swear his heart was stopping or maybe it was pumping so fast he couldn't feel it anymore. The magician's fingers trembled as he fought the urge to unzip the other man's trousers and give him the best blow job of his life. Common sense and maybe common decency held him back but oh...how he wanted it.

"I'm not," was all he could mumble back, looking out the window.

"Give yourself more credit. Oh hey, this is our exit, isn't it?"

They'd been driving for an hour? Loki blinked at how fast time went by. Being with Thor was better than anything he could remember, even the other night with Steve paled compared to this.

"Ya, yes it is."

The entertainer pulled out his phone and brought up directions to Fandral's house, relaying them to the blonde. It didn't take long to get there and soon they were pulling up in front of a small brownstone house with a tiny yard in the front. 

"Nice place," Thor relented grudgingly.

A fit of nerves had Loki wanting to giggle again at that. This was nothing compared to his place, what would the trainer think if he ever went there?

"It's ok," he sighed, running a hand through his immaculate hair and messing it a little.

"Let me get that," Thor said, smoothing back some stray strands.

Thick fingers slid through along his scalp, causing Loki's mind to go blank. Then the blonde shot that award winning smile at him and Loki's heart stuck in his throat.

"You want to show him what he's missing out on, come on."

The entertainer thought he'd be more nervous but having Thor with him helped more than he'd anticipated. Together they got out and went to the door, Loki ringing the bell. The air hung heavy with unanswered questions from both men and the magician had to push the button twice. Seconds later the door opened, Fandral in front of him just like all those years ago. Time slammed into Loki's gut, stealing his breath for a moment.

"Loki?" the smaller blonde asked in shock.

Slowly a smile came over his ex then those blue eyes landed on Thor.

"Well, hello, who is this gorgeous..."

Fandral was cut short by a fist slamming into the side of his face. Loki shook his hand, it hurt from where he'd punched the other man. His ex had staggered back and fallen onto his ass, looking dazed.

"Loki, hell, you can't just hit him.." Thor tried to chastise the entertainer but there was no weight to the words.

Loki was shaking with anger in the doorway as the trainer went over and helped Fandral onto the couch.

"It's nice to see you too," his ex glared from behind the fingers holding his cheek.

"How could you? You fucking perverted asshole!"

Fandral's eyes narrowed like he had no idea what Loki was talking about and that only made the magician angrier.

"I should kill you..."

He took his first steps inside but suddenly Thor was there with his big body and warm hands, pulling him to the side and it melted everything boiling inside to a molten mess. The trainer had his hands on Loki's cheeks and was trying to get him to look at him.

"Calm down, we're going to take care of this but you can't go after him like a wild cat."

Ocean blue eyes held his own and while staring at Thor, he just couldn't get as worked up. Not to mention the soothing deep cadences that shouldn't be allowed to exist that slid over Loki's spine in a sinful way. Hate simmered in his expression but the entertainer nodded, not daring to try and speak. The sudden switch in emotions had tears threatening to spill out of him from the injustice of all of this. Thor led him to a stuffed chair and pushed him gently into it before sitting on the arm.

"If I'd known he was your boyfriend, I wouldn't have hit on him," Fandral groused, misunderstanding completely.

Loki tensed and was about to go off when the trainer put a hand on his shoulder. At first it was soothing when Thor took control but it did irritate the magician a little.

"I'm pretty sure that's not why he laid you out," Thor answered icily.

The Thor the magician knew was all warmth and sweetness, Loki had never seen this side to the other man before. All he knew was he was glad it wasn't directed at him. Fandral collected himself a little and looked directly at Loki, making his gut clench.

"Why ARE you here? You could have called and let me know you were coming at least."

The few minutes of respite had the entertainer back in control and he sat forward a little with a scowl.

"I didn't want to give you the chance to take off before I got here."

His voice was low and full of hate.

"Why would I do that? Tell me what's going on Loki. I haven't seen you in years and you show up to punch me?"

Loki stood, feeling the invisible leash between him and Thor as the other man measured how far away he would let him get. The blonde's muscles were tight and ready to spring if he made any attempt to get at Fandral again.

"I found your video that you made! How could you do that to me? And then to put it on the internet? You're the worst kind of slime!"

While that wasn't completely true, it was close enough. Fandral turned queasy and tensed like he wanted to bolt.

"V..video? You found out about the video?"

"Yes, you piece of shit!" Loki screamed, stepping forward and Thor's hand shot out to grab his wrist.

It took every ounce of his willpower not to turn and give the trainer an earful about letting him go. Thor was lucky he liked him so much.

"I'm...." Fandral swallowed thickly and cast his eyes on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm sorry I made a video without telling you. But, but I promise, I didn't put it on the internet."

The pleading in his voice made Loki believe the other man even though he didn't want to. He wasn't going to make it easy though and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why should I believe you?"

Fandral fell silent for a few seconds.

"Look, this really hurts. I'm going to get some ice to put on it."

His voice sounded defeated and sad but Loki was afraid he'd take off.

"We're going with you."

The smaller blonde got up with an obvious effort and waved a hand in indifference.

"If you want, I don't care."

Thor's grip receded and the two of them followed after Fandral into the kitchen. It wasn't small or large, just the right size for the medium house. All of them were silent as Loki's ex put some ice in a towel and pressed it to his already swelling cheek.

"I know this looks bad," Fandral turned back toward them.

"I record everyone I sleep with, it's just a kinky thing I do. I kind of like getting away with something they don't know about. I've never put anyone online though. It's a private collection, I don't even like the idea of anyone else watching them."

"Well it made it out there somehow," Thor threw in.

"You need to figure out how."

Fandral's brows knitted together as he thought for a minute. All of them knew when he realized how, his face flashed between guilt, anger and embarrassment.

"Shit. I told a friend he could borrow some movies about a month ago. He must have found it and taken it without knowing what it was."

Loki couldn't really move or talk, he was torn in so many directions. There were recordings of him having sex out there that other people were seeing. Maybe he could find a rock nearby to crawl under.

"That's good news at least, right Loki?" Thor asked gently, bringing him back to the conversation.

"It's only been a month so hopefully it hasn't been on the website long. There's not much chance of too many people having seen it."

Loki nodded to Thor, his mouth feeling dry.

"I want them, all of the videos," the entertainer stated without pause to his ex.

Fandral sighed and shifted the ice.

"I hate to lose them but I'll give them to you. My friend returned everything he borrowed already. That's probably why he posted it, so he could watch it whenever he wanted."

The smaller blonde shuffled off and Thor pulled Loki around to look at him, rubbing a thumb over his cheek. Why did he have to keep touching him like this? No wonder Fandral thought they were boyfriends.

"Are you ok?"

Concern on top of everything. Who was this guy, swooping into Loki's life and shaking it all over the place? The magician swallowed hard and nodded. Thor sighed and engulfed him in another hug that had all of Loki's senses reeling. He could swear he felt the other man's nose nuzzle into his hair before the sound of someone clearing their throat had them separating quickly. His ex stood there with a stack of tapes.

"I...um...recorded them with my digital camera but then had them put on VHS tape so I could make room. It seemed safer that way, who would grab an old thing like this, right?"

Loki stared at the stack, there were ten of them. They'd only had sex four times.....oh no. Had Fandral really recorded the other stuff they'd done too? It made his fingers itch to strangle the jerk. When he didn't move, Thor reached over and took them.

"Thanks," he said gruffly.

The other man just shrugged a little with one shoulder.

"We got what we came for, let's go," Thor told him.

He must have seemed spacey, not answering and looking off, not able to face either of the other men at the moment. All of this felt unreal, seeing Fandral, Thor's excessive comfort.

"Ya, let's go," Loki agreed softly.

They turned to leave and Fandral trailed after on the way to the door. Thor went through first then his ex put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I really feel bad about how things turned out between us. I don't blame you for dumping me and this whole thing is just embarrassing. I guess I want you to know that I owe you and if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

That was the least the other man could do and they both knew it.

"I'll keep it in mind," Loki replied coldly.

"And by the way, you got a good guy there, make sure you take care of him."

A ball of knotted intestines filled the magician's gut at that. If only Thor was his, he would. Then again, how well did he really know the trainer? One day of helping him out of a problem that he really didn't have to...ok, he was probably a great person, but one day wasn't enough to know that. Loki just grunted and shook his hand off, heading to the truck. 

Thor stood there, watching them both closely. Loki could see traces of possessiveness and controlling behavior in the other man, which honestly turned him on a little. That just made him feel like more a freak in his weird way. Even more because it was all done with only the best intentions showing the blonde could probably be trusted. Loki sighed on the inside, this whole thing was emotionally draining and he was starting to feel like a zombie.


	14. Pride-chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personality differences start to make themselves known....no one is perfect after all...although Thor is damn close in my opinion.

Thor watched the other two men with a piercing gaze as Fandral stopped Loki. He couldn't hear what was said but his tension dropped three notches when the magician headed back to the truck. They climbed in wordlessly and started the drive back, a million thoughts in Thor's mind. It seemed Loki definitely had a type and he fit into it like a puzzle. That meant his chances were good....but good for what? Sex? A relationship? He hardly knew the other man and his relationships weren't exactly what you might call normal. 

The air in the cab was getting thick with their silence and it made the blonde's nerves itch. Words were difficult to come by though, a lot had just happened and they both seemed to be trying to catch up. Loki was a mystery, there was no doubt. Thor had never seen a sub punch someone before. At the same time every command he'd given, the entertainer had followed. Sure they were only small things but the blonde knew what to look for. If only....what? If only he wasn't Steve's client. Thor knew he would take Loki on even being inexperienced just because he LIKED him. Too much probably and in such a short time. It just wasn't normal.

"That was pretty intense," the trainer tried to lighten things with a nervous laugh.

Loki had been staring out the window and gave him a wan smile that seemed almost painful.

"I guess you could say that."

Not the greatest start but maybe a different approach would help.

"So it seems sleazy jerk wasn't quite as bad as we thought. Not that what he did was right, but at least he didn't put it on the internet."

"Ya, he's a saint," Loki countered, rolling his eyes.

Thor wasn't psychic but he could tell his passenger was stewing in bad emotions. Honestly this was about the most rude he'd been too, although the blonde kind of liked his sharp words. It'd been a long time since he'd met a sub that wasn't so submissive they were afraid to even speak.

"I was thinking burgers for lunch as soon as I see a place that looks decent," Thor tried again.

"I could use a good burger," Loki relented, rubbing his forehead.

It was quiet again when the other man spoke up.

"Sorry I'm being such an ass. You went out of your way to help me and I'm biting your head off."

"No worries, I can't even imagine what you've been through today. At least we got the videos and you don't have to worry about anyone else seeing them. I would say we did good."

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Loki's lips.

"We DID do good, didn't we?" he asked, a little self satisfied.

"Don't let it get to your head, I wouldn't want you to go around punching out everyone that gets on your bad side," Thor chuckled.

"Oh man, I did punch him, didn't I?"

The magician became concerned and chewed on his bottom lip.

"He can't sue me for that, can he?"

Thor shrugged.

"He might be able to, but I don't think he will. You hate him right now but he did seem to feel bad about what happened. I'm sure he knows he deserved it."

"God, I hope so," Loki groaned.

The blonde spotted a sign for a small diner and pulled off at the next exit. He didn't feel like a fast food restaurant, this would be perfect.

"Interesting choice," the magician said hesitantly as they parked, his neck straining to look at the place more intently.

Thor's hand stilled on the keys he hadn't taken out of the ignition yet.

"Sorry, I should have asked first. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, no, it's fine," Loki answered with a fake smile.

The place wasn't fancy, just a tiny diner with large glass doors and windows. Sure, the decorations were cheesy and worn but that didn't mean the food wouldn't be good.

"Come on, let's give it a try," the trainer encouraged, opening his door.

Loki followed him, stretching just a little. Thor's mouth went a dry as he watched the long lines of the other man's body. There were so many things he could do to....stop, just stop, he reminded himself.

A bell tinkled over the door, signalling a waitress to seat them. The smell of grease and oil filled the air in what he thought was a pleasant way, fries and burgers being the primary culprit of the odors. They were taken to a table by a window and slid in on the cheap plastic seats. The cloth had a slippery feel to it and there were some minute cracks in the thinly padded cushions under them from the sun's rays shining directly through.

"Anything to drink?" the waitress said in a bored tone, placing menus on the table in front of them.

Loki made a face at the dark stains on the plastic covered menu, giving Thor the impression he didn't normally come to these kinds of restaurants. The blonde liked food just about anywhere.

"Do you have Evian water? In the bottle please."

"Uh, we have bottled water, is that what you want?"

"Yes whatever you have will be fine," Loki answered briskly, as if talking to a servant.

"What about you?" she turned to the trainer.

"Some iced tea would be great."

"You got it," the young brunette winked at Thor before taking off to get their drinks.

"I bet she has a box of condoms in her pocket," the magician scoffed at their server's behavior.

"That's not nice," Thor chastised but finding it amusing at the same time.

"Oh come on, she's practically throwing herself at you," Loki fumed, pretending to stare at the menu.

There was no way the other man was jealous, was there? The blonde was having trouble deciding if it was that or the encounter with Fandral that had Loki in such a bad mood. Then again, the entertainer didn't seem too keen at eating here to start with either. The girl came back and placed their drinks down in front of them.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yep, I'll have the double quarter pound cheeseburger with fries, large side of coleslaw and mozzarella sticks."

Both Loki and the waitress stared at his order and Thor blushed slightly.

"What?"

That broke the spell, the others returning to what they were doing.

"I'll have the chicken Cesar salad. Please tell me you don't kill your own chickens."

The girl gave the magician a strange look.

"Not that I know of," she answered, leaving stiffly.

"Is there a reason you keep giving her a hard time?" Thor asked amicably enough, eyeing Loki over his iced tea as he took a drink through the straw.

"Am I?"

The other man seemed genuinely unaware of his superior attitude.

"That wasn't my intention, I just don't want to catch something unmentionable from the food here."

Thor started to laugh when he thought Loki was joking but then stopped when he realized he wasn't.

"You should have said something if you don't want to stay here," the blonde replied coldly.

Where did the magician get off being so haughty? Did he really think he was better than these people just trying to make a living?

"What? No, it's fine, we're already here."

A look of uncertainty crossed Loki's face, he could tell he'd offended Thor somehow. He didn't ask though, just averted his eyes and rubbed the water spots off from his fork with the paper napkin. The trainer found some sugar packets tucked behind the ketchup on the end of the table and opened some, pouring them into his iced tea. Maybe he'd been too hard on the other man. There were a million things that could have caused him to be abrupt, Thor shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"What will you do with the videos?" he asked, trying to clear the air between them.

"I...haven't thought about it," Loki answered softly, his voice demure and looking for direction.

The dom in Thor perked up at hearing it. He simultaneously wanted to coax those tones of submission out of the magician while also wanting to protect him from whatever was causing them. Hot flashes came and went all over the blonde for a few moments until he got it under control.

"If you want some help...er...disposing of them...let me know."

Not that he would and that sent guilt racing through Thor. Those works of art would be a shame to destroy though. 

"Thanks, I'll think about it," Loki answered gratefully.

The fact that he trusted Thor to actually do just that made him feel even lower. They made it through lunch without any more snide comments from the entertainer to their server. Thor really liked their food although Loki only picked at his salad. When it was time to go, the other man left a ten dollar tip on a thirty dollar meal. The blonde found that strange if he didn't like the waitress but that must just be the way the magician always did things. The girl waved flirty at him as they left and Thor flashed her a smile in return. She was fanning herself as they exited.


	15. Pride-Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with how this came out but I can't keep agonizing over here..so here it is. Loki has some issues he needs to deal with. Who would have thought? Also I didn't realize my changes to the texts didn't show up. Well poo, sorry about that.

Pride Chapter 15

The rest of the ride back was friendly and full of small talk although Loki was still feeling like he'd done something wrong at the restaurant. It was true that he thought the place was substandard, was it wrong to voice that opinion? Thor did seem the type to stick up for people, so maybe that was all it was about. Time flew by as it did on the way out and before he knew it, they were getting close to the blonde's apartment. A new wave of nerves hit the magician, what did he do now? It wasn't like he could ask for a date or even another phone call. They pulled up to the curb, Loki so wrapped up in his thoughts about seeing Thor again that he forgot something important. 

"So...do you want to take these with you?" the other man gestured to the tapes.

Loki's stomach turned at the thought of it, he wanted to forget they even existed.

"Will you..." he swallowed hard.

"Would you....get rid of them for me?" 

The entertainer knew it was a lot to ask but he didn't even know where to start with disposing of something like that.

"Sure, no problem."

Thor sounded almost relieved, maybe he could sense how stressed Loki was about doing it. The blonde took out the keys and opened his door, spurring Loki to copy him. He had his arms full as the trainer locked the vehicle, taking the tapes with him.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you," Thor told him from the other side of the truck.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Sure," Loki answered weakly, watching the bigger man disappear inside throwing an awkward attempt at a wave his way.

Everything inside him felt so empty suddenly but what had he expected? That Thor would fall in love with him right away and sweep him off his feet like the knight in shining armor that he was? The magician turned quickly to hid the disappointment that must be showing like a beacon and walked to his car as fast as possible to get out of there. He pulled away, wiping at his eyes that were spilling over already, grateful for the first red light so he could stop and bawl like a little kid.

Of course he didn't think Thor would want to whisk him away and marry him (at least the rational part of his mind), but he'd hoped for something more. A "let's be friends" or one of those hugs the other man had given out so freely before. Thor had even led him on with his excitement about Loki's job and "He's lucky to have a sub like that." What was the magician supposed to think?

"Call me if you need anything," Loki spouted bitterly to himself, gunning the gas when the light turned green.

That was Thor, coming to rescue pathetic people who couldn't take care of themselves. Loki was the top of that pile, weak and pitiful. How could anyone want a relationship with him, let alone love him? That thought took him by surprise but then he realized that's exactly what he wanted more than anything else. No one could love a person that wanted sex the way he did but then was a horrible sub. Steve had probably told Thor how terrible he'd been and the blonde didn't want anything to do with him.

Actually, now that Loki considered it more, what were the chances Thor would have stumbled on a video of him on the internet? He bet it was Steve looking up on him, trying to see what kind of person he was. His trainer wouldn't want to bring it up so he sent that blonde mass of muscle to keep Loki distracted. The magician wanted to be angry but he couldn't find it in himself. He was too deep in depression to even really care.

The tears had stopped by the time Loki pulled in his driveway but his eyes were red and his face blank. The entertainer had barely opened his front door when a small body flung itself on him in a hug. Why Darcy cared so much about him after the way he treated her, Loki would never know.

"Mr. Laufeyson, I was so worried," she babbled in her high voice.

"I'm fine," the magician replied in a tone that proved he most definitely was not.

"Oh, look at you! Have you been crying? What happened? Did someone die?"

He put his hands on her tiny waist and pried her off from himself. Loki couldn't help but notice how ironic that last question was. He felt like he was dying on the inside. At least all his hopes were.

"Go make dinner," he ordered his maid, not even the slightest bit hungry.

Darcy looked upset but she nodded and took off to the kitchen. The entertainer went to his sitting room and found a comfortable chair to fling himself into. His mind wandered into the future and he saw himself alone. Some stupid part of him had dared to hope after spending the day with Thor that......at least something would happen. He should have given him that blowjob. 

"Of course you'd think that you're nothing but a stupid slut that gets recorded having sex and put on the internet," his mind taunted back.

Every man he'd ever fallen for thought he was nothing more than trash. Fandral...god what a nightmare that'd turned out to be. His ex had only used him to record sex acts to masturbate to later. Which made no sense to him, really. Unless.....oh man....that had to be it. He was so horrible at it that Fandral had to pretend he liked it when it was happening. That sick feeling came back and fresh tears started to fall. No one would ever love him. There was nothing about him that could be loved. Hell he wasn't even a good lay.

The smell of food getting close to being finished hit his nose after awhile and Loki knew he had to get up. It just wouldn't be acceptable for Darcy to find him like this. Slowly the entertainer pulled himself into a sitting position, looking down at his clothes to see if they were wrinkled. When he saw what he was wearing, he wanted to lecture himself. He looked like a cheap whore. It was a struggle but Loki got up and went to his bedroom, locking the door behind him and tearing off that outfit as fast as possible.

He dug through his dresser and found some soft sweatpants and a tee shirt to put on before crawling on the bed to lean against his headboard. Thor was sure to tell Steve about what he did, how he punched Fandral. His trainer would drop him after that. Was that a bad thing really? Loki couldn't even think about going back to The Dungeon, of knowing Steve knew about him and his videos. That had been his one escape from feeling like a freak all the time, he'd hoped that maybe the trainers there would understand and help him be normal. Or at least help him feel like he was normal.

Knowing he would always be like this....always be different....hit Loki like a train. It was bad enough he liked guys instead of girls. On top of that he had a weird lifestyle as an entertainer and even more that he couldn't even fit into a sexual niche. His mind screamed at him for being such a tramp. At the same time the magician craved the touch of another human. Thor's hugs had made him feel safe and given him comfort. It could have just been because he'd liked the other man so much, but they had been wonderful. A knock sounded at his door, breaking Loki's thoughts.

"Mr. Laufeyson, dinner's ready."

Darcy's voice was muffled and full of concern.

"I'll be down when I'm ready," he called.

"Are you sure? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, I said I'd be down when I'm ready!" Loki shouted back, irritated.

He heard her footsteps retreating and relaxed again. There wasn't much choice at this point was there? Pangs of reluctance and pain banged around inside his chest as he reached for his phone and sent Steve a text.

I'm afraid I have to end our sessions. My self discovery has shown me things I'm not overly fond of and I prefer to live in ignorant bliss.

Normally he would never send something like that, but his emotional state made him not care. Loki expected a protest of some kind, no one wanted to lose a paying client. Sure enough the phone rang a few minutes later. The entertainer wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone, he didn't answer, hitting ignore. Seconds later it rang again and he did the same thing. Then there was a text notification.

Please call me Loki, we need to talk.

At this point he knew just ignoring Steve would be the best course, but that obviously didn't work so far.

There's nothing to talk about, I've made up my mind. I'm sure you have plenty of other people waiting to hire you for your services.

That's not what this is about. You've got me worried, we can end the sessions if you want but please talk to me. Don't do anything you're going to regret.

A short laugh barked out of Loki's throat. He might be pathetic but he wasn't THAT pathetic.

If that's what you're worried about, don't be. I'm fine and I choose not to continue this conversation.

His phone rang again and Loki growled in annoyance. He would give that dumb blonde a piece of his mind. Only when he went to answer it, the magician's stomach dropped. It was Thor calling, not Steve. That wasn't playing fair. How could he not answer Thor? Loki considered it. This could be his last shot but then how sad would that make him for taking advantage of this opportunity? Maybe Thor was just calling to tell him he was sorry for being such a douche earlier. Ya, good luck with that.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice trembling a little.

"Loki? Thank god, Steve's going insane over here. What did you say to him?"

The entertainer could hear Steve in the background.

"Did he answer? Does he sound ok?"

Anger blossomed in Loki's chest. Of course Thor would play his game of hero and come to the rescue. Well, Loki was no damsel in distress.

"I told him I'm ending our sessions. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Uh...me either.." the blonde answered hesitantly.

The way he said it though told Loki that he did find it strange. He wanted to scream into the phone "That's right, I'm a freak! I don't fit in your lifestyle or anyone else's!"

"Ask him to talk to me," Steve's voice wafted from the background.

"He wants to talk to you."

Panic started to grip Loki right around his chest and throat. He didn't want to talk to Steve about any of this, especially with Thor right there.

"I told him...there's nothing to talk about," Loki answered weakly.

Steve must have grabbed the phone because it was his voice that came over it next.

"Loki, I think I know what you're going through. You need someone to talk to, the things you're feeling, I've dealt with this before. I don't care about the sessions, I'm your friend and I need to see you. Can I come to your place?"

Friend? Steve wasn't his friend, he'd seen him twice and they'd done some sex things together. Hell, that was right around the definition of a hook up on Grindr, wasn't it? Fear settled in his gut though. If Steve was right and was able to guess what Loki was feeling, there was no way he wanted to talk to him about it in front of Thor.

"Fine, come over but don't mention anything to Thor about what you think this is about," Loki ground out.

"Thor?" Steve asked surprised.

"Sure, I won't. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The magician ended the call before picking up a bottle of lotion on his nightstand and smashing it against the far wall. Why did Steve have to come see him? He just wanted to be alone, that was his fate, he better get used to it. Loki went to the bathroom and washed his face, trying to look somewhat...normal. Just the word had him laughing at himself mentally.

A car pulled up outside and the entertainer tried to pull himself together to answer the door when it rang. Darcy popped her head out of the kitchen but he waved her back inside. Loki took a deep breath and opened the door to find himself in another hug. What was it with these guys and hugging? 

"Thank you for letting me over," Steve told him, letting go and holding his shoulders as he studied the magician's face.

"You can see I'm just fine, I don't know why you're so worried."

"You'll understand in a minute. I'll explain everything."

Darcy poked her head out again and her face lit up like Christmas.

"Oh, we have a guest!" she gushed, coming out a few steps.

Steve flashed her a smile and the maid bit her bottom lip.

"I'm Darcy," the maid skipped over, holding out her hand.

The trainer shook it.

"Steve, nice to meet you."

"Oh hell, now you're here, I might as well offer you a drink," Loki bemoaned exasperatedly.

His guest shut the front door and Darcy was happy to hold the kitchen open for them. They went in and Loki went to the fridge.

"What would you like? Water, wine, juice?"

"Water's fine. Something smells amazing, is that food?"

"Why thank you," Darcy blushed.

"Is your boyfriend staying for dinner?" she asked the magician.

Loki dropped the bottle of ketchup he was moving out of the way, glad it was plastic.

"No, he's not my boyfriend," the entertainer said so fast the words tumbled from his mouth.

"We're just friends," Steve chuckled at his reaction.

"But I'd love to stay for dinner."

When the blonde had said he wanted to come over, Loki hated the idea. Now that he was here, it did help having someone to keep his mind off from his problems for a minute. The entertainer put the ketchup back and took out two waters.

"Why not?" the magician gave in, making it clear it wasn't his first choice.

Darcy began to get dishes and put the lasagna she'd prepared from scratch on the thick china plates. Steve slid onto a leather bar stool at the island in the center of the floor and Loki picked a seat two down from his.

"Enjoy your meal," Darcy said civilly before giving a curtsy and leaving.

The blonde looked at Loki curiously who just shrugged.

"I have weird rules," he mumbled, feeling judged.

Steve didn't say anything but tried a forkful of lasagne. He made a strange sound of pleasure and sat back.

"Damn that's good. You eat like this all the time?"

"When I feel like it," Loki answered irritated.

"Are you going to explain what this is all about?"

The entertainer wasn't interested in eating, his stomach was roiling from the day. Steve sighed and put his silverware down.

"Tell me the truth now that we're alone. You want to end the sessions because you feel like the only way you can get someone to do these things with you is to pay them."

Guilt flashed over Loki, he hadn't expected Steve to hit it so perfectly. The magician looked away, fuming because he didn't want to validate the statement but couldn't deny it either. Then again, why couldn't he lie? That was a stupid idea, Steve had mentioned he'd dealt with this before.

"And if that is true," the other man went on as if he'd answered,

"Then that means you feel like you're not good enough to find someone that can accept you the way you are."

Loki didn't like this, he felt transparent and vulnerable. 

"Do they train you to be psychic at that place too?" he mumbled heatedly, still not able to look at Steve.

The blonde put a hand on his arm and squeezed it before letting go and starting in on his lasagna again.

"No, I've had this happen to me before," he answered in a sad voice.

"I didn't see the signs and my client killed herself."

That had Loki's head snapping back and watching as the trainer twirled a noodle with his fork.

"That's....horrible. I'm sorry," was all he could think to say.

The blonde gave him a small smile and pushed the food in his mouth.

"I've come to accept that it wasn't my fault. But I'll be damned if I let it happen again."

Everything was starting to make more sense and Loki felt bad about freaking Steve out.

"You don't have to worry about that with me. I might be....." the entertainer broke off, not wanting to voice his thoughts too clearly.

"....but I won't do that."

Steve's blue eyes looked him over and he could see the thoughts running through them.

"You like Thor, don't you? That's what brought this on."

Hot and cold began to flash over Loki's body and he ground his teeth together. That was going too far.

"How dare you imply that?" he sputtered angrily.

"Sorry, sorry," Steve held his hands up in surrender.

"I have to tell you though, you're not ready for him. I'd be willing to help you if you want. I won't even charge you but if I don't get paid, we can't do it at The Dungeon, it would have to be here or......somewhere."

Loki crossed his arms and glared at the counter top. Steve couldn't help him get ready for anything. He was an awful sub and Thor wouldn't want him, not matter what they did. But the fact Steve was willing to do it for free had his attention.

"Why would you do that for me?" he asked sullenly.

"Because I like you. I meant it about being friends, there's no reason why we can't be. I think you're special and unique and I want to help you. Thor does too, he just isn't as vocal as I am."

That made Loki scowl again. He didn't believe Thor thought him anything more than a nuisance.

"Forget about Thor, I just want your help in becoming a decent sub. But I won't take your help for free, we'll continue the sessions."

Steve stilled and looked over at him.

"You don't have to do any of this you know. There is someone out there for you just the way you are."

Now that...just hit too close to his sore, aching heart and Loki couldn't help it. He started to break down and hiccup with sobs right there.

"No there isn't," he blubbered.

"and Thor doesn't like me, he doesn't even want to be my friend," the magician wept into his hands.

"That's not true," Steve stood up and rubbed Loki's back and shoulder blades.

"Why do you think that?"

Loki sniffed and tried to stop his tears. This was ridiculous and yet...he needed someone to talk to. Darcy didn't quite seem the right person for any of this.

"It doesn't matter," the entertainer sighed and wiped at his face.

"Don't you dare breathe a word of any of this to him. I'll know if you do."

"I wouldn't anyway."

The trainer sounded slightly offended and that had Loki shutting up for the moment.

"We're going to work on dealing with these feelings during our sessions too. I don't want you thinking you're anything but the amazing person you are."

Loki glared at Steve again.

"I'm a freak. I don't fit into any lifestyle or...."

"Don't ever say that," the blonde chastised lightly, taking the magician's face in his hands.

"You just think you don't fit in. There are different kinds of subs just like there are different kinds of doms. You don't see me hating myself because I can't control people the way Thor does, do you? I prefer to be gentle and patience while he needs control and obedience."

It felt weird hearing that after spending the day with Thor. You would never guess he was that kind of guy. Loki had to admit it was nice to hear he wasn't as pathetic as he'd thought. Steve moved back and began on his lasagna again.

"Besides, you WANT to be controlled, you're just too proud to admit it. I can tell by the way you run this place. You give Darcy rules that you expect to be followed and try to control everyone around you. But you don't want to be that person, you want someone to take that burden away from you."

Ok, that was it, Steve needed a real career as a mind reader.

"You're amazing. Do you want a spot in my show?" Loki chuckled, wiping at his face some more.

That had Steve laughing before he took a drink.

"I just notice things."

The blonde finished eating and used the linen napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Thank you for dinner, it was great."

Sharp blue eyes examined him before Steve stood up.

"I'm really glad you're ok. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

Loki sighed, feeling all wrung out.

"Yes. I don't believe it all yet but I appreciate your concern."

"Anytime. If you find yourself feeling like you're not good enough, call me."

There was one thing he didn't bring up yet and Loki had to.

"Did you...know about the videos?" he asked in a small voice.

Steve's face pulled into a frown.

"Thor told me about it. But that doesn't mean anything about you."

A small short laugh erupted from the magician.

"It says worlds about me. But...as you said, we'll talk about it later," Loki waved Steve into silence when he saw his mouth open.

"I'm tired, I got up early and it's been a stressful day."

"Ok," the blonde agreed softly, stepping forward and kissing Loki on the forehead.

That startled the entertainer and he stared with big eyes.

"Keep your chin up kid," Steve chuckled, lighting tapping him on the jaw.

"See you tomorrow."

Loki nodded as the trainer left. He heard him exchange words with Darcy in the other room then sat at the island, rubbing his forehead. Whether Steve was honest or not, he didn't know, but it did feel good to hear from someone that he wasn't the strange creature he thought.


	16. Pride-Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for Thor's behavior and Sif's first session. I hope this came out ok, I'm having to write fast with the little time I have. I also hope I'm getting the dom and sub thing right. Don't be afraid to let me know if I'm not.

Thor was feeling pretty good on the way back to his place. His belly was full, Loki was fun to talk to, and they'd managed to get the videos from the other man's ex. It wasn't until they pulled off from the freeway and were half way back that he remembered he had an appointment with Sif that night. Surely he still had plenty of time, the trainer wasn't supposed to meet her until 7. Thor glanced at the clock on his dash and felt a lump form in his throat. 5:30? When had it gotten so late?

They arrived at his apartment and Loki seemed lost in his thoughts but the blonde had to get going. He asked about the tapes and was relieved to be taking them home. Ya, he felt a little guilty too....but no one would ever know. Thor honestly didn't even remember what he said while balancing the stack and rushing into his house, he was positive it was something encouraging Loki to call him if he needed to. Already in his mind the blonde was going over everything he needed to do before his new client showed up.

Once inside, he deposited the videos in his room on the dresser and took another quick shower. No one wanted their trainer to smell like sweat or cheeseburgers. Well...maybe there were some people, but he was sure Sif wasn't one of them. She was more the champagne and lobster type. Thor dressed in black sweat pants, a loose plain blue tee shirt and sneakers. The doms tended to wear clothes that were easy to get in and out of. You never knew when things were going to get physical in this line of business.

The trainer downed a bottle of water before grabbing his keys and wallet, taking off to The Dungeon. Thor already knew this wasn't going to be like his usual first timers, Sif had mentioned she was looking for something more specific. Someone to tame her, hadn't it been? He couldn't remember exactly. While the blonde enjoyed it rough himself at times, this wasn't his normal clientele. Something told him Sif was looking for activities above and beyond what a good dom would usually provide. It was a notion that had him uneasy.

A lot of people had misconceptions about what this lifestyle held. Doms were actually very caring and made sure no harm came to the people in their charge. It wasn't their goal to punish and torture every night, although if he was honest, suffering was a huge turn on if done right. Thor had a feeling the model was expecting him to beat her into submission and that definitely wasn't his thing. There were people out there like that. Like Tony, he thought with a shudder.

Not that he had anything against the business owner, everyone had their own thing they were into. Maybe once he knew for sure that was what Sif wanted, he could suggest they hook up, although he was hesitant to tell anyone to do that kind of thing. Those dark thoughts were swimming through his mind as Thor pulled up to the building and parked. He quickly forgot them though, he wanted to get the room in shape before Sif showed. It had been a couple months and dust on the equipment didn't speak well for a trainer.

The blonde nodded to Bucky with a small greeting on his way in. Thor waved to Clint behind the bar and made his way to the employee's door, ignoring the rest of the club. He'd just got into his cell and pulled out a towel and can of Lysol when there was a knock on the door. Thor frowned, hoping Sif hadn't come early. He put down the items and opened it to a very distraught Steve. The other man walked in, his nervous energy almost palpable as he passed by.

"What's going on buddy? You look like you've seen a ghost," Thor tried to joke, hoping to ease the tension in his friend.

"Loki texted me and said he wanted to end our sessions. What happened today?"

Steve was pacing a little, his face a mask of concentration as he tried to puzzle out what was happening. The bigger man almost answered "Nothing" automatically but then thought about their trip a little more.

"He got in touch with me and I told him about the video. We went to his ex's house to get it back."

The blonde left out the part about there being more videos Pieces were coming together in the other man's mind and he stopped, his hands clenching.

"He won't answer my calls, I need to talk to him. Try to call him for me."

Thor had no idea what was going on but was willing to help. He was took out his phone and looked for the number.

"Are you sure he'll want to talk to me? He knows you better."

There was no time for an answer, it started ringing and shockingly, Loki did answer.

"Hello?"

The other man's voice was shaky and it made Thor start to worry himself.

"Loki? Thank god, Steve's going insane over here. What did you say to him?"

Steve was at his shoulder in an instant, moving so fast Thor jumped a little.

"Did he answer? Does he sound ok?"

"I told him I'm ending our sessions. I don't understand what the big deal is," the voice on the phone replied at the same time.

Being in the middle of two conversations was disconcerting and Thor felt like the string between two paper cups.

"Uh...me either...."

"Ask him to talk to me," his friend insisted, practically on top of him and the phone, trying to hear.

"He wants to talk to you."

"I told him....there's nothing to talk about," came the curt answer.

Hearing Loki so angry also made Thor wary. Not many people ever got angry at Steve. His buddy was just.... too nice. The way the other man grabbed the phone out of his hand at that point had Thor wondering for a second though. The trainer tried not to listen to the rest of the conversation but he WAS standing right there.

"Loki, I think I know what you're going through. You need someone to talk to, the things you're feeling, I've dealt with this before. I don't care about the sessions, I'm your friend and I need to see you. Can I come to your place?"

An icy grip went around Thor's intestines at that. He knew about the client that had killed themselves and couldn't help but be afraid Loki might be feeling the same. Now he felt even guiltier. He'd been with Loki and saw how much facing Fandral had bothered him. Thor should have done something more to make sure he was in the right frame of mind when he left. Mentally he smacked himself soundly on the forehead over and over.

"Thor?"

That caught his attention and the blonde blinked at Steve curiously.

"Sure, I won't. I'll be there in a few minutes."

His friend hung up and handed the phone back, making to leave but Thor stopped him.

"Thor what?" he asked sternly.

"What?"

Steve was clearly distracted and in a hurry to go but he wasn't about to leave this hanging in the air.

"Oh...he just didn't want you thinking any less of him because of this," the other trainer answered.

"Let him know I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to brush him off. He can come to me if he needs someone else to talk to."

Steve paused and gave him a smile, then patted his shoulder.

"I will, I have to go."

Thor released him and slumped against a suspension device. Something really bad could have happened today and it would have been his fault. He was starting to wonder if his dom senses were beginning to fail. The blonde hoped it was only from a lack of using them. It took a few minutes to shake those feelings and he occupied himself after that with cleaning. The doubts stayed with him but he had to get himself ready for a client and that took a lot of concentration and focus.

Luckily by the time he finished, Thor still had fifteen minutes before the appointment. He bounded upstairs and drank two shots of whiskey quickly before making a stop in the work out room. There was a locker room attached that included a shower/bathroom area where he went to brush his teeth. Tony had a shelf of travel sized items for them to use in case.....well, of a lot of things. Accidentally falling asleep, getting a mouth full of cum by not being careful, wanting to get clean before heading to a job...just about anything. There was shampoo, conditioner, soap, body wash, hairspray, deodorant, whatever you could possibly want. Another one of the limitless number of perks to working there.

By the time he returned to his cell, there was only five minutes left to the appointment. Thor tested his breath and gave it a thumb's up. It didn't even smell like alcohol. There wasn't much to do for now so he walked around, testing out the equipment by pulling on straps to make sure they were strong and solid. When that was finished, he checked the time. Five minutes AFTER the appointment. Had Sif changed her mind? Three times the amount was a lot of money and she hadn't seemed thrilled about his contract. She should have called at least.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Thor had been both relieved and disappointed when she hadn't shown but now he resolved himself to get through this. The trainer opened the door and his client was standing there in a long, dark overcoat with heels. Her hair was up again and she was wearing make up with dangling earrings.

"You're late," he admonished her as she swept past him.

"Of course, I'm "fashionably late"," the model answered cheekily.

Thor rolled his eyes, wondering how he got stuck with this diva. His client surveyed the room as he shut the door then spun back toward him, one hand on her hip and the other with the wrist out turned. At least there was a small smile on her lips.

"Alright "master"," she said sarcastically.

"Where do we start?"

The blonde was already at his limit with this one. She had no respect for him or the rules, what the hell was she doing here? Thor never was one for surrender though, he needed to teach her a lesson.

"We start with you showing respect. Call me master like that again and you're out of here."

Sif pouted and he could tell it was one of her tactics to make doms feel sorry for her. It did nothing for him, he was already aggravated.

"I'm sorry master," she looked down and up at him through her lashes, trying to sound meek.

Thor could hear the hint of amusement behind the words though and wanted to curse. This one had lots of experience manipulating her doms. It was time for the model to meet the exception.

"Good, take off your coat and on your knees," he pointed to the mat on the floor.

A smirk came over his client as she slowly removed her coat, revealing expensive lingerie that hugged her body like a second skin. Revealing lingerie at that, all lace with a low cut top and high cut bottom. Sif dropped it behind her as if she was on the runway, putting on a show.

"Do I have to master?" she asked with that pout again.

"I don't want to get dirty," the model batted her eyes at him hopefully.

If it hadn't been so unprofessional, Thor would have face palmed himself to death. Dear heaven, no wonder Sif couldn't find a dom to handle her. 

"I gave you a command," he answered firmly, her gorgeous body doing nothing to waive his resolve.

Evidently her audacity didn't have bounds because she walked over to him and ran a hand along his chest. This felt more like a study in seduction than anything else.

"You don't want your baby girl to get "dirty", do you?"

Damn it if she didn't know how to push his button's though. Thor found himself stirring at the expression's she was using and the innuendo's. He had to fight to keep himself in control of this situation.

"I think you need to punished for misbehaving."

Sif's face lit up and he wanted to groan at how much that delighted her. 

"Yes! Yes, I need to be punished master! What will it be? A spanking?" the model asked, bending a little so her butt was in the air.

Thank god she was paying him so much or Thor would have thrown his hands up at this point. But he still had a few tricks of his own.

"No, I have just the thing for a bad girl like you," he answered with a grin.

His client beamed as he took her over to the suspension set.

"Take that thing off," he gestured to her outfit.

For the first time that night she did as she was told eagerly, soon standing bare in just her heels.

"Come on," Thor held out a hand and helped her up onto the platform.

There he strapped her wrists and ankles in, the device had no back for support, leaving her hanging in the air between the beams.

"Are you going to whip me master?" Sif asked with a gleam to her eyes.

"You know better than to ask," he chided and she looked satisfied, waiting smugly for him to start.

The trainer went to his cabinet and took out a blindfold, placing it over the woman's eyes.

"Oooo," she squirmed happily as he tied it in the back.

Now that she couldn't see him, Thor rolled his eyes again. Breaking her was going to be the challenge of a lifetime. He doubted either of them would make it that far. The blonde returned to the cabinet and found the device he was looking for. A vibrating dildo without a part to stimulate the clit. It was specifically designed to get someone aroused but not to let them experience release. Let's see how she liked that.

He covered it in warm gel then returned to his waiting victim.

"Hold still, you're going to feel my fingers touching you," he warned.

Thor started by stroking his fingertips over her belly then her thighs. He didn't want her to tense up right before penetrating her, that was a sure way to damage something. Once she seemed relaxed at his caressing, the blonde moved to her center, spreading her open and inserting the toy. The trainer fastened the strap so it wouldn't fall out or be able to be pushed out, then turned the controls to the second lowest setting and heard Sif gasp as it started.

"Oh master, this is a punishment?" she teased.

"Just wait," Thor answered, keeping his voice light.

The rest should be pretty easy, all he had to do was kill time. The trainer went to his laptop and turned it on. He could check his emails while the machine did it's work. Ten minutes passed and he glanced over, keeping an eye on his sub (if you could call her that). Sif was squirming slightly, he could tell it was starting to get to her and had to chuckle silently. Another ten minutes went by and he could hear the chains on the cuffs starting to clink from how much she was writhing. A fine sheen of sweat was covering her soft skin and the model did look very appealing like this. Good thing he had those videos waiting for him at home.

"Master? Are you still here?" Sif whimpered, trying to sound pathetic.

"I'm here," Thor answered, although he really didn't have to.

"I'm...I'm ready," she panted, her breasts heaving with the effort of holding back.

"Please...please master....let me cum. Please."

"Why would I do that? You're being punished."

Sif stilled, not expecting that answer.

"What?" she asked, her voice raising in anger.

"You can't do that!" she demanded.

Thor chuckled out loud this time.

"I'm the master, I can do whatever I want. Especially to bad girls."

That made her even more irate and Sif began to pull at her restraints harder.

"Thor, don't you do this to me, damn you! Don't leave me hanging like this."

The blonde laughed lightly at the irony of her saying "hanging like this". She literally was. He clicked his tongue at her for using his name.

"There you go, misbehaving more. I thought you might have learned by now."

The trainer went over and turned the device up a setting. Sif screeched in anger.

"I'm going to have your head for this! You can't treat me this way, wait until I talk to Tony! You're going to regret this!"

Thor wasn't worried, he was doing his job the right way. If Tony was dumb enough to fire him for it, he still had his other job to fall back on. The blonde didn't answer, he just went back to his computer. There were more threats and struggles during the next fifteen minutes that he didn't respond to. Then it fell silent other than his client's labored breathing. As much as he hated to admit it, Thor was getting half an erection from watching this. Even worse was the fact that it would have been a full blown one if he hadn't been fighting it so hard.

"Master, please, I'll be a good girl from now on. Please let me cum, please. I'll do anything you want," Sif begged from her prison.

"I'm not sure you've learned your lesson yet," Thor answered casually.

"I have, please I have. I'll suck your cock just the way you'll like it. You'll never want anyone else after I'm done with you."

Thor had to admit she was good. There would be nothing wrong with ending her punishment right now and making her go through with her promises. It would allow him to have proved his point. But the trainer wanted to drive it home with no doubts. HE was the master here and she needed to behave. The blonde out a low grunt at her pleading. 

"We'll save that for next time. Tonight is for lessons and punishments."

It sank in slowly but once Sif realized she wasn't getting what she wanted, no matter what she did, the model screamed in fury again.

"You're insane! What's wrong with you? What kind of man turns down a blow job from someone like me?"

If vain had a definition with pictures, Thor was sure hers would be in the dictionary next to it. The blonde didn't bother to answer, he just let her stew and go through her stages until his client was worn out. It wasn't until he could feel her surrender that he approached to take out the device and unbuckle Sif. There were tear tracks on her cheeks showing in the make up but he knew they were tears of frustration. The model leaned heavily against him as he helped her to a seat.

"Are you going to finish me?" his client asked hopefully.

Thor just shook his head no.

"You're cruel," Sif pouted.

"No, I'm the one that makes the rules, not you."

The trainer went and picked up her "clothes" and coat, handing them to her.

"We're done for tonight. You can email me later and let me know if you want to come back."

Sif had been dressing and stopped to look at him in disbelief.

"You're fucking crazy! Why the hell would I come back?"

"Think about it a couple days, then you tell me."

She might be angry with him now, but he was sure no other dom had stood up to her charms the way he had. His client stormed out of there and the blonde sighed, rubbing his head. While working, he hadn't let himself think about Loki but now he was free to worry about the other man. Thor went out to Steve's cell and knocked to see if he was there. When no one answered, he took out his phone and called the other trainer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Loki ok?"

"Ya, he's going to be alright. All of this is new for him and a little overwhelming. How was your new client?"

Thor groaned and Steve broke into laughter.

"As bad as you feared?"

"Worse. Not only do I think she's looking for a beating, she's an expert at manipulating. Sif wasn't very happy when she left."

"You'll have to tell me in detail what happened," his friend implored.

"Sure. Maybe you can tell me if this is really what I should be doing," Thor answered, sounding melancholy.

He could tell Steve's sympathy radar caught on.

"Hey, what's going on with you now? A hard sub isn't a reason to quit."

"No, it's not," the blonde sighed.

"But I haven't had a client in months and then.....this. Things aren't the way they used to be. With all that shit on the internet, people think we're here to smack them around and torture them. I'm thinking maybe it's time I retire from this."

There was silence that spoke of the other man's shock.

"Thor...no," Steve sputtered.

"It's just a rough spot, this won't last forever. Give it a little longer. Besides, I'll only be able to take Loki on a little longer before he'll need someone more your speed. He's the type that needs a dom to MAKE him do something."

"Oh hell..." Thor muttered but the other trainer stopped him.

"Not like Sif," he laughed.

"Loki wants to please and be appreciated, he just doen't know it. Sif sounds like she wants to get into a boxing match. I'm going to work on Loki and get him ready the best I can but we both know I can't be as forceful as you."

The idea of training Loki was tempting. 

"Fine," the blonde pretended to be persuaded.

"I'll do it. But I have been made a pretty good offer of being the personal trainer for someone else. Not Dungeon kind of stuff but it would be excellent money and she wants me to move in with her."

Steve made a humming sound before answering.

"If you thought it was that good of an offer, you would have taken it already."

It was Thor's turn to laugh.

"You know me too well."

"It's what I do, what can I say?"

"Say you'll take care of Loki until I take him on."

"Of course, he's a good guy."

"And sexy as hell."

Steve chuckled at that.

"I thought you might feel that way. He seems to think you're not too bad yourself."

Thor found himself grinning at that.

"Are you still at The Dungeon?" his buddy asked.

"Ya, I just need to clean up."

"Get out of there and get some rest. If Sif decides to come back, you're going to need it."

"Low blow," the blonde laughed.

"Alright, see you soon."

"You too, bye."

Thor hung up and rubbed his eyes, he was pretty tired and still had to go home and jerk off to the tapes he was anxious to watch.


	17. Pride-Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More proof that Thor is just amazing.

After Steve left Loki picked at his lasagne then went to bed. He was exhausted in every way possible and needed to sleep. The magician didn't bother changing and slid into his bed, sighing happily at the comfort as he fell into a deep slumber. All too soon the melodic tones of his cell phone began filtering through Loki's tired brain. It was one of the factory settings the entertainer had never bothered to change and right now he found it annoying. Loki pried his eyes open, reaching around in the general direction he heard the song playing. Finally he found it and managed to answer without opening his tired orbs.

"Hello?" the magician croaked.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"

Thor's smooth baritone flowed over the phone, making Loki shudder with desire.

"What? What? No, it's fine," he answered hastily, his voice rough with sleep.

A chuckle came through the speaker, sounding tinny.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I forgot I had an appointment to keep and was running late when we got back. If you want, I'd like to make it up to you."

That sounded promising and knowing Thor hadn't blown him off on purpose was comforting. Still, it wasn't as if the blonde owed him anything.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I don't expect you to do that."

"I want to, I was a real duesche. Don't make me beg," Thor whined playfully.

Loki found it ironic that the trainer used the same description of himself that the magician did the day before.

"You were a duesche. Ok, what did you have in mind?" 

There was an amused note to his voice as he asked. 

"I have this place I like to spend my spare time at and I want to bring you there. I think you'll appreciate it."

Thor showing him something personal in an apology? Loki would have to be brain dead to refuse an offer like that.

"Alright," the entertainer rubbed at his face and checked the time.

Ten am. Fuck, his whole sleep schedule was getting messed up.

"Where do you want to meet and when?"

"I was thinking the big library in town, say an hour?"

Library? Thor wanted to meet at a library? Since when did beef cakes hang out in those places? That had Loki surprised but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he might be wrong. Just because Thor wanted to meet there didn't mean that was where they were staying.

"Perfect. Should I dress casually or....."

"Casual...definitely casual. Wear some long pants though, shorts would be a bad idea."

Loki snorted at the idea. His legs were thin and lanky, why would he ever wear shorts?

"Not a problem."

"Great, see you soon."

"Yes, bye."

They hung up and Loki's mind was swirling, trying to figure out where they were going. He had an appointment with Steve later but it was early enough he didn't have to worry about it. Tomorrow was practice with Ian. The magician couldn't blow off another one or the boy would be useless to him. Loki yawned and sat up, seeing the smashed bottle on the floor. Darcy would be up to make his bed and dust, she could clean it then. The more important question was....what was he going to wear?

The entertainer pushed off his thick comforter and shuffled to the bathroom to take a fast shower. His brain felt fuzzy from not being used this early in the morning on a regular basis. Once he was clean and a little more awake, Loki went to his closet to find some clothes. Most of what he owned was black but today he wanted to wear another color. Humming in concentration, he sifted through until he found a loose light green, long sleeved dress shirt. The magician put that on with some tight leather black pants and his dress boots. Loki really loved tight leather but showing up in a shirt made of straps was screaming please make me a sub. He didn't want to be obvious.

Before leaving, Loki went to his cologne collection and studied his choices. He needed to find something a huge blonde would go crazy over. Thor seemed to really like food, maybe he could find a scent that made the other man think of something delicious. The entertainer found one that had a nice warm vanilla, cinnamon scent. Yes, that would work. It reminded Loki of cinnamon rolls baking, that had to be something Thor would like. 

The magician grabbed his wallet and keys, heading out and heard Darcy in the kitchen. She was sure to give him the third degree at leaving this time and he wasn't in the mood to be short with her. So he found himself sneaking out of his own house. It wasn't until Loki was in his car that he shook his head at himself in amusement. He didn't want any conflict though, Loki didn't want to ruin this mood. The drive only took ten minutes and as the entertainer pulled in he saw the red pick up waiting for him. His heart leapt before racing happiy. Thor was there already, it seemed like too good of a dream to be true.

Loki parked next to the truck and got out. The blonde waved at him with a grin through the window and he fought a blush as he opened the door to get in. The cab had that wonderful smell of whatever it was Thor wore and Loki hadn't even realized how much he'd missed it. The other man must have noticed his as well, Loki saw his nostrils flare when he looked over.

"Hey," Thor greeted him.

"Hey."

Both men laughed at the sudden awkwardness between them. The trainer started the engine and backed up to leave.

"Do I dare ask where you're taking me?" Loki asked dryly.

That had Thor chuckling again.

"It's a surprise, I'm not going to tell you."

Loki hummed in response, looking out the window as they turned down a street he didn't recognize. The magician took a glance at the other man's clothes. Thor was wearing faded blue jeans and plaid flanel shirt with work boots. Mentally he made a face at how unfashionable that outfit was. It was a good thing Thor was so gorgeous and filled out the shirt enough to hint at how sexy he was. 

They drove toward the outskirts of town, in a neighborhood Loki didn't recognize. It wasn't residential but not commercial either. There were quite a few large vacant lots surrounded by chain fences and what appeared to be vacant warehouses. The entertainer wondered if he should be worried but couldn't find it in himself to think Thor would murder him and dump his body out here. Ten minutes later they turned a bend and came up to a compound with a parking lot half full of cars. Loki counted at least five buildings, the one at the edge of the pavement looked like an office. 

"We're here," Thor announced, parking in front of a sign that the magician couldn't see before.

"Snowtown Animal Shelter?"

The entertainer had to take a minute to process it.

"Why are we here?"

Thor just smirked and opened his door.

"I told you, this is where I like to spend my free time. I volunteer here."

"Volunteer? I didn't know that was a real thing," Loki quipped, getting out.

"Ha, ha," the blonde answered.

The choice of clothes made more sense now although the magician was worried he was going to get dirty. Together they walked toward the office, Loki's dress boots clicking on the ground. There was no tread on his choice of footwear and for a moment he envied the traction of the hikers Thor was wearing. Knowing he looked better helped to mollify him though.

A tinkle sounded when the blonde went through the glass door and a brunette with short hair smiled widely at Thor.

"Hi Thor! It's always good to see you.

"Hi Maria. I brought a friend to help today."

Loki knew it made him truly pathetic but being called Thor's friend had his belly flopping and a big smile coming to his own face. Before Steve no one had said they were his friend in...what?....three years? Fandral had been his boyfriend but he'd given up all of his tentative friendships when he'd started dating. The entertainer seemd to fall too hard when he found someone and the object of his affection became the center of his world. That could explain his breakdown the day before. Loki raised his hand in greeting to the woman at the desk.

"Hello, I'm Loki," the magician said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Maria, the director here. We can always use help taking care of the animals, nice to meet you."

Thor opened a notebook and flipped to a blank space on the lined pages to sign in. He handed the pen to Loki and gestured for him to do the same. The magician went over and signed his name, laying the pen in the crease of the book.

"Let's get started," the blonde grinned, leading Loki out of the office and toward another building.

"Normally to volunteer here you have to past a background check, Maria's only letting you because you're with me."

"A background check to feed cats and dogs? You're kidding me."

"It's more than that. They want to make sure you don't have a history of anger or abuse plus the volunteers have access to the supplies. People steal stuff."

Even though Loki didn't have a care in the world about this place or doing these things, knowing he was allowed special treatment for being with the trainer made him feel....well, special. Thor held the door open and Loki stepped into the enclosure, having mistaken it for a building. It was barely a structure with aluminum sides and roof on a concrete floor. The lights that hung from the ceiling were bare and along wires. An older, scarred desk sat to the right and the rest of the large area was filled with wire cages stacked on top of each other.

"The cats, rabbits and other small animals are kept in here," Thor gestured with his hands and arms.

"Heeey, is that Thor I hear?" came a voice from the maze of cages.

A shorter man with messy brown hair and a kind face emerged to give the blonde a hug.

"Hey Dr. Banner, this is my buddy, he's here to help with me today."

Loki stepped forward and extended his hand. He was surprised at the firm handshake he received back.

"Call me Bruce."

"Loki."

"Bruce takes care of all these little ones," Thor explained.

"That and neuter and spay the bigger ones," the Dr. laughed.

"Ya, that too. So don't get on his bad side," the blonde winked at Loki.

"Take a look around, see if you fall in love with anything. The more we adopt out, the happier I am," Bruce waved toward the cages.

Thor took Loki on a small tour of the building. There were all kinds of animals, including snakes, turtles and lizards. The entertainer actually found himself considering bringing a reptile into his show. He already had a bat that Darcy took care of for him. After they looked around, the men waved good bye to Bruce and went out a door in the back that took them down a cement pathway surrounded by grass. 

"This is my favorite part," Thor grinned, his body showing signs of excitment in his tight shoulders.

It was obvious the blonde really enjoyed being around what Loki could only assume were the larger animals. They approached a fenced in area that had two gates to pass through with simple hook locks. That told the entertainer it was more to keep whatever was inside in and not people out. The sounds of barking filled the air as they came to an area with six separate buildings. Attached to the buildings were small wired in squares, some had dogs, some didn't. In between the buildings were low, three foot high metals enclosures filled with grass.

"When we take them for walks, it's in these," Thor explained.

"The poor things need more space but it's better than nothing."

The way the trainer spoke told Loki the other man was definitely a dog lover. That belief was further confirmed with the first building they entered. Thor's face lit up and he greeted each animal like an old friend. The inside was metal bars lining the sides with two dogs inside each section. The animals couldn't get out but people could pet them. Doggie doors were on the outside walls that let them go out to the bathroom. The middle was a six foot wide walkway and as they walked through, the dogs came running in to see them.

Loki had never really thought about dogs that much but the way these animals seemed excited to see anyone and were desperate for affection made him understand why Thor was lavishing them with love. If anything, the magician could understand wanting the big blonde to pet and talk to him in that friendly low rumble. Just picturing it had him fighting a hard on. Thor insisted on going through every enclosure to see every dog before they went to the supply shed and hauled bags of food in a wheelbarrow to feed the animals.

Luckily the blonde took the pooper scooper with the large bag to clean up the feces on the ground because Loki would have drawn the line there. He was stuck shoveling out Kibble by the scoopful. The entertainer wrinkled his nose at the smell of it and didn't like how it got on his hands making them smell the same. Once that was finished Thor disposed of the bag and they put the supplies back. Loki was relieved, thinking the were done when the trainer pulled out two leashes with a grin. Fuck.

Walking dogs was harder than he thought it would be. The animals liked to jump on him and lick at him with large sloppy tongues. They had claws that scraped on his pants and he could see why Thor told him no shorts. There were perks however. Watching the trainer play with the dogs was more appealing than he thought it could be. Thor's muscles flexed under his clothes and he had this smile on his face that was incredible. On top of all that, Loki now had some new fantasies to explore later when he was in his bed. Leashes, collars, being petted and told he was a good boy...it all had his pants getting uncomfortably tight.

They stayed for three hours before Thor deemed everything done and they stopped at a bare cement bathroom to wash their hands. A metal mop bucket and mop were in the corner with a faint smell of chemicals lingering by them. There was only one toilet and no privacy walls so it was a one person bathroom. Since they were only washing hands, both men went in, it was roomy enough. Loki turned the water on in the old looking porceline sink and went to get some soap from the dispenser. Nothing came out and he frowned at it.

"I forgot that thing takes some getting used to," Thor spoke up when he saw him having trouble.

The blonde moved up behind Loki and took his hand by the wrist, holding it under while he pumped the handle until some pink goo squirted into his palm. Thor's front was pressed against his back, the other man's cheek practically touching his. The magician couldn't think being this close, his mind shut down and his muscles all froze. 

"There you go," Thor said in his low rumbly voice, taking care not to be too loud right next to Loki's ear.

Any second the trainer would let go and back up. Any second....instead the blonde sniffed inches from his neck.

"You smell good."

Inside Loki celebrated that he'd picked the right cologne to wear while simulatneously beating his head against a brick wall to try and get his mind to work again.

"Um...thanks."

No, no, no, he beat his head some more off that wall. There had to be something better to say than THAT.

"You're welcome," Thor chuckled backing off.

The entertainer refused to look in the warped mirror in front of him to see the other man while he washed his hands. Loki finished fast and stepped aside while drying his hands with paper towels to give the blonde a chance next.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry," the trainer said out of the blue.

Eating was the last thing on the magician's mind. It was, however, a good excuse to spend more time with Thor so he would take it.

"Yes, it seems the canines have worked up an appetite in both of us."

They left from there, saying good bye to the workers and ended up at a bakery. For some reason Thor had a craving for cinnamon rolls that made Loki happy.


	18. Pride-Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick disclaimer-I don't like Jane with Thor but....she is his love interest in the movie so....ya but I did gloss over their sex. If you guys want more details in the hetero sex I'm more than happy to comply.

"Lift your leg higher, there you go, just like that. Feel the stretching, embrace the burn."

Thor's voice drifted through the room, low and melodic, sexy as always as he purred instructions to his client. 

"Easy for you to say, you get to be on top."

That made the blonde chuckle as he helped Jane so she could accomplish the difficult exercise positions he expected from her.

"Hold it just a little longer."

A few more seconds and he let her ankle go which had her promptly flopping on the couch, breathing heavily.

"You're a sadist," the petite brunette pouted at him.

"I've been called worse," Thor replied, getting a towel and handing it to her to wipe her face with.

"I bet."

It'd been six weeks since the day he'd gone with Loki to get the videos and twice a week they got together to go to the animal shelter or out to eat somewhere. The more time Thor spent with the magician, the more he was growing to like him. Sure, Loki was.....different. But he liked the dry way he said things, his unusual sense of humor and most certainly the way he looked. The trainer was getting impatient for Steve to get through the premliminaries so he could take the other man on. Until then he kept working with his "normal" clients. Sif had emailed him some nasty words and never returned. It didn't bother the blonde, she wasn't exactly his choice of sub material.

"So...I'm getting tired of waiting for an answer," Jane broke his thoughts.

"Are you going to move in with me or not?"

Thor quirked an eyebrow at her.

"That sounds like a loaded question," he teased.

The woman on the couch groaned and threw the towel at him. The blonde caught it easily.

"You know what I mean. If you don't want the position, I'll find someone else," she intoned as if it didn't matter to her.

The way she crossed her arms with a barely restrained scowl spoke otherwise. With business slow at The Dungeon, Jane was his biggest source of income right now. Thor decided to try some charm.

"Jaaane," he said in a upbeat voice.

"Come on....you know you won't find a better trainer than me. You don't want someone else."

The blonde sat on the other end of the couch, putting his arm up on the back.

"You're right, I don't. But I really think it's time for some more committment in this relationship."

Jane scooted closer toward him and Thor started to get nervous.

"Relationship? What are you talking about?"

The small woman rolled her eyes and moved a little closer.

"Business relationship," she huffed, gesturing between them.

"I want....more. Can't you give me ANY kind of commitment?" Jane asked, putting on a pouty, eye batting face.

Even with all the pressure, he had to admit she looked adorable. His client pressed closer, walking her fingers along his arm from the elbow over his bicep.

"I take it the terms are negotiable?" Thor asked, starting to get the drift.

It couldn't be any clearer what Jane wanted. Briefly he thought about Loki but they were only friends with the possibility of a business relationship forming. On top of that, he knew the magician was having sex with Steve on a regular basis, so he really didn't have anything to feel guilty about. At least that was what he told himself although for some weird reason, he DID feel guilty. Logically though this was his best option.

Jane grinned and jumped up to stradle the blonde, looking down, her soft brown hair falling around her face and brushing against Thor's chest. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. With all the work they'd done she was especially flexible and tiny....it did get his blood pumping faster. There wouldn't be any of his kinks or submission tactics, Jane was about as vanilla as they came, but it was something. The last time Thor had sex had been months ago and he'd been jerking off nightly to Loki's videos.

"I think I could be persuaded to keep things as they are....if you're willing to throw in a little extra work," Jane breathed out excitedly, pressing foward so that her warm crotch was against Thor's slowly hardening member.

"I think we could work something out," the blonde answered with a forced smile.

This was wrong, she was his professional responsiblity and if this got out he would probably be ruined. Or his business would get out of control with lonely women hoping for some sex. Oh God. Neither one was a preferable option. His client squealed with happiness and kissed him so hard and long, the blonde thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. For such a little woman, Jane had some spunk and strength to her.

His client had been waiting for this for a long time and practically tore their clothes off in her rush to get them naked. Jane attacked his mouth over and over with heated kisses, running her hands over his body and moaning at how much she loved it. There wasn't much for Thor to do, she was in control, deciding when to lower herself on his cock and riding him. Jane even had a condom stashed in the cushions when he insisted they use one. Something about this made him feel a lot like a male prostitute, being used for her pleasure. It wasn't like he didn't get off....but still.

By the time Thor left, he felt dirty and ashamed of himself. The blonde had to do a lot of pep talking in his mind to convince himself he was doing the right thing, there was nothing wrong with two adults having sex. Then he realized something else that hit him hard. This wasn't any different from his job at The Dungeon. The people there paid him to have sex with them, so really, it was ok. That took away most of the guilt but Thor couldn't deny it felt different. If he thought about it long enough he might have figured out what the difference was but it was better that he didn't.

The trainer went home and took a shower, changing into grey sweat pants and a blue tee shirt. He didn't have any plans for the night and was planning on taking it easy. Thor had just settled in front of the TV to try and find something to watch with snacks (peanuts and beef jerky) when his phone rang. The blonde grabbed it and saw Tony's name coming up. He'd paid him his cut of the money Sif gave him so Thor wondered what the other man could want.

" 'lo?" Thor answered lazily.

Even feeling guilty about it, he had to admit it was nice to get laid finally, his body hummed with satisfaction.

"Hey Dominator," Tony quipped, making it obvious he was making a play on terminator in the nickname by saying it like Arnold would.

Thor rolled his eyes, the other man could be trying at times.

"I hope you're calling for a reason," the blonde answered.

For all he knew Tony was drunk and bored, making prank calls.

"I am actually. It seems your last client was, how did she put it? "So unsatisfied with your work that she wants to chop your balls off and tie them around your neck.""

The trainer winced, that was never a good thing.

"Uh....ya....she was pretty pissed. In my defense...."

"Nope, uh uh, you don't get to defend yourself on the phone. Get your ass down here, I need someone to drink with anyway."

Thor thought about it, he wasn't doing much really.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"Tony out."

That had him face palming and the blonde went to change. No way he was going dressed like this, he had to wear something somewhat presentable for a chewing out by his kinda boss. Thor found a pair of beige cargo pants and put on a bluish/greyish undershirt with a dark blue sweater that opened in the front over it. The weather was still mild for summer and at night it could get chilly.

The drive was a short one and when the trainer walked in Bucky gave him the usual nod. Tony was waving him down at the bar so Thor sat next to the owner, his nerves starting to prickle anxiously.

"Can we get some drinks down here Cocktail?" Tony called to Clint.

It made Thor feel better when the bartender's mouth tightened. At least he wasn't the only one that found it annoying. 

"Usual for you both?" Barton asked briskly.

Thor nodded and Tony waved like it was a stupid question. Their drinks were there in two minutes and the blonde picked his up, needing some stress relief.

"Ok," Tony said, smacking his lips after the first sip.

"Now you get to defend yourself."

"Gee thanks," the blonde retorted.

The owner held up his hands.

"If you had to listen to the tirade I did, you'd be pretty annoyed too."

"Fine," Thor huffed.

"I was only doing my job. Sif....I know she's your friend...but she's a spoiled, disrespectful excuse of a sub. I really don't know what she expected but when she couldn't push me around she got angry. You're a dom Tony, would you let a sub manipulate you?"

"Well, there's only one thing I can do when a trainer makes a client this upset. I'm going to have to fire you."

The blonde stiffened, he'd been afraid of this. It wasn't the end of the world, he still had Jane and maybe he could give Loki private lessons.....Tony's laughter broke through his thoughts as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm just kidding man, you should have seen your face."

"Tony you're the biggest dusche alive."

Thor's shoulders sagged in relief and he finished the rest of his drink.

"Get him another," the owner shouted to Clint.

Another glass was placed in front of him and the blonde gave Tony a glare that only made him laugh again.

"Don't worry, I know you were doing your job right. She did say she wanted the money she paid back though."

"What? She got her session..."

"Don't worry," Tony interrupted.

"I gave her the money. And no...you don't have to pay me back."

"But why?"

The owner shrugged and took a drink of his own.

"I know a good dom when I see one. You and Steve do a great job with the new people that come in here and when the guys find boyfriends they bring them back. They get a fondness for my club and bring their friends and so on.....it's good business."

Thor was astonished but thankful.

"Thanks man, it's good to know somoene thinks I'm doing a good job."

Steve had said it too but his buddy was so nice, he rarely said anything discouraging.

"When you're working, you need to get some new clients and make me some money."

It was a playful jab but Thor felt it a little too keenly.

"Ya, I know, I'm a slacker," he laughed.

"Damn straight."

They had a few more drinks before the blonde loosened up enough to voice his ideas on Sif.

"Have you ever thought of taking Sif on? I think she needs someone more your style."

Tony coughed and almost choked on his drink.

"Sif?"

"Ya, why not?"

His boss thought about it, stroking his neat goatee.

"I don't know...it's been a long time since I've taken anyone on."

Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You haven't been with anyone in a long time?" he asked.

Tony looked shocked then offended.

"No...hell no. Are you kidding? I can't go more than two days and I'm looking for someone new. I just haven't....you know..."

The blonde blinked then got it. No kinky stuff.

"Oh...oooooh. Well, I think she'd be perfect for that kind of thing."

He could see the little seeds he'd sown taking hold. It was the least he could after disappointing Sif he supposed. 

"I'll think about it," Tony finally relented.

Thor lost track of how many drinks they had and ended up taking a cab home that night, driving was out of the question. As the blonde fell into bed, it was the first time all day his mind finally stopped tormenting him about his decisions.


	19. Pride-Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is ok with this chapter. I know it's weird for me to write Loki/Steve too but I wanted something sexy and well....Loki needs to learn right?

Tonight they were learning about blow jobs and deep throating. Even though both men had been tested and they knew they were clean, Steve still insisted on using a condom, which made this whole thing that much more unpleasant for the magician. Loki's hands were handcuffed since he exhibited a pointed lack of self control for both trying to push his trainer back at times as well as touching himself when he became too aroused. Tonight wasn't his first lesson when it came to this paticular subject and the entertainer thought he was making....maybe not good...but progress.

"I'm not just fucking your face tonight, you have to suck harder than that," Steve tried to direct him.

Face fucking, that was something he'd enjoyed more than he thought he would. The lack of control as Steve held him by the hair and forced his cock down his throat or just slid it in and out over his tongue had been wonderful. Blow jobs were harder, Loki had to use his tongue and lips to bring about the other man's orgam and that meant more friction on his part. But that damn condom was making it impossible. The magician was on his knees in front of the blonde and had to let him fall out of his mouth so he could talk.

"I just...can't. Not with that thing there," Loki made a face.

Steve cast him a curious glance.

"What are you talking about? It didn't bother you before."

The entertainer sighed exasperatedly.

"I didn't have to....SUCK...then. I know it's foolish but I keep picturing that thing coming off and getting stuck in my throat and choking to death."

His trainer blinked then had to school his face into something more serious as laughter threatened to spill out of him.

"It's not funny damn you," Loki seethed.

That sent Steve over the edge and he broke into laughs that had him holding his stomach. The magican wasn't angry with the other man, it was pretty funny if you thought about it. He was more pissed at himself for not being able to perform the way he needed to. Loki's insecurities pushed him to be a perfectionist most of the time. Steve managed to calm down pretty quickly although he would get another small fit now and then that made his hard cock bounce in front of him in a tantalizing way. While the entertainer didn't have feelings for his trainer, he had to admit his body was a work of art. Not quite as gorgeous as Thor's of course, but in it's own way nice to look at.

"I'm sorry Loki, I shouldn't have laughed. I've just never heard anyone say something like that before."

The blonde wiped at his eyes and took pity on his student.

"Look, this is against the rules but I'll take it off for this one lesson, ok?"

Loki's face brightened at hearing that. Maybe he would learn how to do this after all. Steve rolled the plastic sheath off and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"Better?"

There was a pleased expression on the sub as he licked his lips.

"Yes sir."

"Good, we're going to start over. Just do what I tell you until you feel like you can take over."

"Yes sir."

His trainer moved closer, bringing the head of his average sized cock toward Loki's waiting mouth. 

"Give it a few licks across the top to get it wet," Steve directed, his voice a little more breathless than usual.

It was good to know the other man enjoyed what he did and got pleasure from it. That could mean there was hope for Loki after all. Being the shit that he was, the entertainer couldn't help but stick his tongue out and look up into Steve's eyes with the most "I love this" expression he could conjure. The blue of his trainer's eyes darkened and he mentally fist pumped in victory. That was something to remember, thank god for porn or he wouldn't have thought of it on his own.

Loki licked lazily at the head, relishing in the taste of a real life dick. This was the first time he'd been allowed to taste flesh since they started, his only other experience back in college with Fandral. There was the lingering flavor of the condom but that should fade hopefully. This was his chance to experiment with different techniques and he was going to take it.

"Oh...yes...do that again," Steve gasped.

"Don't forget to lick the shaft, see that vein? Oh shit."

He had the blonde holding onto the table behind him. Loki had to admit he found this all very arousing. The power to make his dom into a wreck with his mouth was appealing. The magician's own cock started to ache, he wanted to rub it so bad but couldn't. Stupid rules about only being able to get off if his dom let him.

"Put it in your mouth," Steve gasped.

This time when Loki took him into his wet heat he sucked the penis in so hard his cheeks hollowed.

"Holy fuck!" the trainer cried out, his body going stiff at the pleasure hitting him so hard.

Another victory jolt of happiness and smug satisfaction coursed through Loki. When he'd done this in the past with Fandral, it was nothing like this. There was some hurried stuffing of a half hard dick in his mouth and Loki would bob his head, trying to figure out how to swirl his tongue and not gag until his ex would pull out and cum in his hand or tissues. The entertainer had tasted a little bit of precum back then and wanted more. He doubted Steve would approve of that with all his rules on being sanitary.

"That's....that's....what I meant by sucking hard," Steve had to praise him grudingly.

"You're doing a great job."

Well duh, even Loki could see that. Let's see if I can blow his mind, the magician grinned to himself. They'd already practiced deep throating so he was able to take the blonde all the way down in, his nose pressed to soft pubs. This time he swallowed around the thick cock then hollowed his cheeks again as he pulled back. A thin trail of slick cum followed, laying on his tastebuds like hidden treasure. Loki moaned, his cock twitching. Sucking on another man should not be this amazing but it was.

There was silence in the room after that, Steve's laborered breathing coming from above them while the entertainer's hot breath gusted from his nostrils onto the wet member, only the tip nestled between his lips.

"You seem to have a natural gift for this," the blonde managed after a minute in a strangled voice.

Loki let him fall out and smirked up at the trainer.

"I do enjoy it, any more hints I might need to know?"

"Ya, just give me a minute, I'm about to cum."

The magician licked his lips, the edges tiliting up wickedly.

"Oh I know, I could taste it."

Steve gaped at him then shook his head in disbelief before giving in and chuckling.

"Like that did you?"

"I did. What are the chances of you giving me more?" he asked with an innocent raised eyebrow.

"No. Bad Loki," the blonde chatised playfully.

"As a matter of fact, you look like you could use some relief."

Loki looked down at his own dripping member and put on a "what gave you that idea" face.

"However could you tell?"

"Come on, let's finish this up, we have other things to work on."

Loki gave a pretend sigh and held his hands up in front of him helplessly.

"It's not like I can do anything about it."

"I know," Steve grinned, pulling the entertainer up and draping him inceramoniously over a table.

"Ah, now this I like," Loki smirked.

"Be quiet before I spank you."

"Are you trying to get me to shut up or do you like the sound my voice?"

They both laughed as the blonde got a new condom and covered it in lube. They'd been having sex twice a week over the past six weeks and Loki was getting able to take him without any preperation. His trainer pushed in carefully and there was burn but it didn't last long.

"Remember the rules, no.."

"...cumming without permission. I know, I know," Loki ground out.

He REALLY hated that one for some reason. It just didn't seem natural to fight his orgasms, although he had to admit they were stronger when it finally happened.

"You got it," Steve sighed as he pumped into the slim body laid out in front of him.

The other man must have been feeling generous since he got a sound smack on the ass anyway and Loki buried his face into the surface of the table with a moan. It didn't take long and soon Steve was swelling inside him. The magician was learning how to tell when an orgam was coming.

"Are you almost there?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, don't stop," Lok panted back.

The trainer reached in front of him and grabbed his slick cock, tugging three times and his sub lost it, cumming hard.

"Steve!" he shouted.

"That's not fair," Loki groaned.

He was so caught up in his own release he hadn't felt the other man finish. The laugh that floated toward him was unmistakable though.

"Alls fair in sex and war," the blonde quoted, throwing away the condom and getting a towel to clean them with.

"That's not how the saying goes," the entertainer replied dryly.

"Well it's not like it's love so I have to use sex."

"Then the whole thing loses it's meaning," Loki argued, turning around and holding up his hand cuffed wrists.

"Oh right," Steve snapped his fingers and grabbed the key.

"And no it doesn't. You knew what I meant."

Loki gave a grunt of surrender.

"I suppose."

The cuffs came off and the magician dressed as Steve cleaned up.

"How are things for you?" the blonde asked out of nowhere.

Although he should have expected it, they talked about his "feelings" every time. He just liked to forget that part was coming.

"Good, no suicidal or running away thoughts, if that's what you mean."

"You know I worry about your emotional state too. Have you been trying to make friends, you know, get out there and find a real relationship?"

That was a sticky wicket. Did spending time with Thor count in that category? It did for him but probably not the other man.

"I've been going with Thor to the animal shelter."

Steve stopped and stared at him.

"You have?"

The blonde blinked then went back to work.

"Why's that so surprising?"

"It's just...the bastard has never taken me there. I didn't expect to hear that."

Loki could swear he heard angels singing and a bright light from heaven shone down. Thor liked him, really liked him. Sometimes he wondered if he spent time with him out of pity but if he didn't take his BFF to the animals, that meant Loki was special. It made him want to celebrate and cry at the same time.

"Maybe because you have a boyfriend to spend time with," Loki pointed out, his face glowing with joy.

"Ya, maybe," Steve shrugged like it didn't matter when it obviously did at least a little.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what's the deal with you and Bucky? If you're the dom, I have trouble picturing silent and deadly as a sub."

Talking about his bae must have been the nudge he needed, the trainer smiled at the question.

"I never would have guessed either, but he is. We were both in the military when we were younger and went through a lot of the same things. I take care of him when he needs it and he does the same for me. Some of his shit was a lot worse though, he was a POW for six months. That kind of thing really fucks with your head."

The entertainer felt bad for the bouncer, he'd heard about some of the stuff that happened to soldiers caught behind enemy lines. Steve glanced over and walked over to tousle Loki's hair, which had the magician making a whine and pushing him off. He hated that and his trainer knew it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's all good, we might not be where we are if we hadn't been through the rest of our lives. Our relationship is different from most doms and subs. That's why I think you'll find the right guy eventually. The perfect person is out there for all of us, we just have to be patient."

"If you say so," Loki sighed.

"I do," Steve grinned at him.

"Actually other than your attitude, I think you'll be ready to move on to a more advanced trainer soon. I could talk to Thor for you if you want."

Butterflies tumbled like a tornado inside Loki's stomach at the offer. He wanted that more than anything. Well, almost more than anything. A real relationship with Thor would be better, but that seemed off the table.

"Do you think that's a good idea? It might ruin our friendship."

"I don't think so. Thor's a great dom, he knows how to separate what happens here from real life. I've never met anyone with so much self control."

Was it bad Loki wished he'd lose some of that self control and take it out on him in a very sexual way? Probably.

"As long as you think it won't be a problem," the entertainer chewed on a fingernail nervously.

"It'll be fine. I'll tell you at our next session what he says."

Great. Three days of waiting on pins and needles. 

"Ok, look I gotta get going. See you Thursday?"

"Looking forward to it."

Loki pushed himself up from where he'd been leaning against the table and gave the blonde a wave before heading home. Thor training him was a dream come true. He couldn't wait to have his big dick in his mouth and his ass, those muscles bulging as he was held down and made to submit....Steve was great but their sex was too playful, too forgiving. It was wonderful for a beginner but his trainer was right, Loki was getting ready to move onto more advanced things.


	20. Pride-Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there a point to this chapter? I doubt it and I apologize for it.

Thor was worn the fuck out. Jane had him over to her house so often he was seriously considering moving his shit there for no other reason than convenience. And it'd only been 3 days. This chick was going to kill him. As much as Thor bitched to himself, he was actually pleased with all the sex he was getting after his dry spell. That little woman was insatiable though and his attraction only went so far.

The blonde managed to get away after a three hour session and was at his apartment lifting weights when his phone rang. Always when he was just getting started damn it. Thor put the heavy equipment down and sat up to grab the device.

"Hello?"

"Hey bud, I have a question for you."

A big part of the trainer was relieved to hear Steve and not Jane for a few minutes.

"Fire away."

"Ouch, not a great choice of words pal."

Thor winced and remembered the other man had been in the army. Dick move on his part.

"Sorry, I've been distracted lately. So what's up?"

"Loki's been progressing pretty good. He still has some obedience....aaaaand attitude problems....but as far as beginner stuff I think he'll be ready to move on in a few weeks. Were you still interested?"

"Do you think I can break him of those things or is he another Sif?"

Sif had become their poster child for helpless sub cases. It was an inside joke between the two men.

"Fuck no," Steve laughed lightly.

"He's a good egg. I think he wants to do the right thing, he just doesn't know he's capable of it. I'm too soft on him, letting him get away with being disrespectful and all that. As long as you're firm with him, he should do alright. Just...don't be hard on him. He's got a lot of insecurity issues."

Thor stopped what he'd been doing (tightening the holding screws on the end of the weights) and tried to let that absorb into his mind.

"You're kidding right? That guy's great."

"Well, that's what you and I say. He thinks differently. And don't ever tell him I told you that, he'll hate me."

"You really like him don't you?" The blonde asked, surprised at just how much.

Steve made an irritated sound.

"Me? You took him to the animal shelter. What, I'm not good enough to go help you with your volunteer work?"

At first Thor wanted to defend himself but it was kind of hilarious at the same time. He laughed instead.

"You jealous Stevie? I thought you had a boyfriend already."

"Fuck you Thor. We're supposed to be best friends and within two weeks you've got this guy doing the one thing you won't let anyone else in on? What's that all about?"

That was a really good question actually. The trainer knew what it was, he liked Loki. More than a friend probably but he couldn't picture the other man in a dom/sub relationship. Those were even more complicated than the training sessions and entailed so much more. If Loki was having trouble behaving there, he would probably hate being Thor's boyfriend. The only way to know would be to give training a try. He decided to give Steve the safe answer though.

"I was trying to make it up to him for bailing on him the day we went to see his ex. He liked it so much he wants to go with me every time."

His friend Pffftttt'd him over the phone.

"He likes IT so much? Does he ever go by himself or only with you?"

"Well....I...." Thor stopped to consider it.

Loki hadn't filled out the background check or shown any interest in going solo. Maybe Steve had a point.

"You think he goes because I'm there?"

"Yes Captain Obvious."

"All that means is he likes hanging out with me," the blonde huffed.

"Are you trying to say there's more to it?"

Yep, he couldn't see it but Steve had to be rolling his eyes.

"I'm not saying anything. Either you have a good time together as friends or there's more to it. I don't presume to know what he wants. All I need to know is if you want to take him on when we finish in a couple weeks."

As if Thor would say no.

"Of course I do. We have some trust built up, it'll make it easier for him. Can you imagine Loki moving on to a stranger?"

A spark of fondness grew in his chest as Thor thought about how shy and reluctant to open up the other man was. Loki was one of the subs that needed to be handled carefully and took a long time to share his feelings. They'd already started the process and it would be horrible to break that down. Even more to see him start it again with someone else.

"No, you're right, that would be pretty traumatic."

"Exactly. Make sure he knows my rules, they're a world apart from yours."

"Yes Mister I'm the Alpha Dom of the universe."

Now it was his turn.

"Fuck you Steve."

"I have a boyfriend, remember?"

Dear god, they were worse than children, spitting the same shit at each other all the time. It was safe and familiar though, one of the main reasons they stayed close friends.

"Ya and you better take care of him. I heard Club Hydra wants to send someone over to seduce him away from you."

"Are you seriously trying to get me to question his loyalty? That's just a hopeless, lost cause."

"It was worth a try," the blonde shrugged with a grin.

"Nope, not even. I'll tell Loki the news tonight when I see him."

Loki was going to be at the club, huh? Thor was considering going....just why he wasn't sure. The other man would be busy with Steve, it wasn't like they could hang out. His eyes fell on the pile of tapes and the borrowed VCR player. When he'd first brought them back, the trainer had been afraid he couldn't watch them. So he asked everyone he knew until he found one. As it was he was looking into services that could convert the tape onto discs or hard drives he could play on the computer. That way he could destroy the tapes and at least have kept that part of his bargain.

"Let me know how he takes it. Or you know what? Just have him call me. No, that's a bad idea."

Steve was amused at his dilemma.

"I'll tell you how he takes it. I don't think he can handle talking about that kind of thing with you just yet. It took a lot of hard work for me to get him to discuss anything."

"By the time I'm done with him, you're going to think he's a completely different person," the blonde bragged.

"Not too different, I like him the way he is."

"Me too," Thor agreed.

"I'll call you later, get back to pumping iron."

"How did you...?"

But the phone hung up before he could finish.

"Prick," the trainer grumbled to himself, tossing the phone onto the couch.

Thor went back to his work out, his mind all over the place. Ok, so mostly on the videos. He replayed his favorite parts before thinking about the overall feel of them. It wasn't the first time he'd had these thoughts. Some of the tapes had him feeling sorry for Loki, they were just hurried "Let's get off as fast as possible" scenes. Three where the magician tried to give a blow job that didn't go so well and his asshole boyfriend didn't even ask to cum down his throat. It made Thor wonder if Loki had ever done that. 

Even if he hadn't, they couldn't, it was against the rules. Diseases and shit. Steve had told him Loki was clean and Thor knew he was, but it was too risky. The same with kissing and all kinds of things that involved mouths. His favorite videos were the four times the entertainer had actually been penetrated. Thor was a big fan of anal, so sue him. Unfortunately even out of those tapes, two were painfully awkward as the young men tried to figure out what they were doing. The one he'd found online was the best and most often viewed.

The blonde considered jerking off but his dick was on strike. 

"Pussy," Thor insulted his own privates before going back to working out.


	21. Pride-Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to bigger and better things to quote someone sexy. By the way, sex with Thor is going to be NOTHING like sex with Steve for Loki. I'm very excited for the next chapter.

"Hold my wrists tighter, I feel like I could get up any time I want," Loki groused.

"You know this complaining isn't going to fly with Thor," Steve chatised, not putting any more pressure on his hands.

"I won't leave bruises, that's more his department."

A shudder coursed through the slender man at the thought of it. The blonde grinned when he felt it.

"Not a sub my ass," he muttered, shifting a little.

Steve's cock was already buried hilt deep in Loki's ass, he was trying to hold the other man down without being too forceful. Evidentally the magician wasn't happy with his efforts. This was their last session and the impending ramifications of that knowledge hung over both of them. While they could never be called lovers, they were friends and it felt like a piece of that relationship was being carved out. It was for the best, both men knew it, but a tiny part of them grieved the death of this particular intimacy.

"Do you think Thor will spank me until I can't sit down?" Loki sighed, giving up and letting Steve take over as he day dreamed.

The trainer rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not quite so sadistic," he replied sarcastically.

"Hmmm...it doesn't fit you. I can see more why you work so well with your boyfriend. A different kind of dom wouldn't be able to give him what he needs."

"Very true," Steve answered, distracted as he began to move inside his friend's body.

"I think you and Thor are going to get on well together. He'll give you that forcefulness you need."

Loki was silent for a moment, trying to decide how much he should tell the other man. Since they would no longer be training together, maybe it was ok to confide in him a little.

"I've had a crush on him forever," the magician admitted timidly.

The blonde smirked and gave him a spank on the ass.

"I know. Since you're in the mood for sharing, I've got one for you too. I'm hoping something more develops between the both of you. AND....I'm going to ask Bucky to marry me."

"What?"

The entertainer's head spun up to look Steve, who was grinning like a madman. If felt weird to be having this conversation while fucking but then their relationship had always been built more on trust and confidentiality than sex.

"Yep. I haven't decided just when yet, but it'll be soon."

Lok put his head back down.

"Congratulations, you deserve to be happy."

"Hey, so do you. Don't go giving up on me again."

"I'm not," the magician sighed.

Although all he could think about now was what his wedding with Thor would be like. That man took up way too many of his thoughts. Knowing Steve was there to back him up felt good. If the trainer wanted him with Thor, he couldn't be too far off. It still wasn't enough to make him hope...but maybe...

"Ahhh...." Loki moaned as his head was pulled back by the hair.

"Falling asleep on me?" Steve growled into his ear playfully.

"Just thinking about my master," the entertainer jabbed back.

His friend let go with a chuckle.

"Yep, it's definitely time for you to move on."

They'd already discussed Thor's rules and what it would be like in THAT dom's cell. It'd been three weeks since Steve told him the other man agreed to take him. That was all Loki could think about after. What they were doing right now was more of a farewell fuck than anything. The magician slid a wicked smirk up at the blonde.

"On to bigger and better things," he goaded.

"You little shit," Steve gasped in pretend offense.

He was used to Loki's sense of humor by now, thank god. The thinner man's body shook with restrained laughter as his trainer tried to decide if he should get the punishment he was angling for.

"Alright you spoiled brat, since it's your last day, what do you want?"

"I get to pick?"

"Can't say I'm not generous," Steve grunted, giving a hard thrust to prove his point.

Loki hummed in agreement, he liked that.

"I don't know, I'm a little distracted to think. How about some nipple clamps?"

"Perv," Steve teased.

That had the entertainer chuckling again as the blonde pulled out carefully to go get the sex toy.

"I thought that was what you appreciated most about me," Loki turned around from the standing table they'd been using to hold him against.

"Not likely," his trainer tossed back.

The other man found them and came back, attaching first one nipple than the other. Loki felt the pleasure tugging at his cock through the stimulation and a look of bliss crossed over him.

"That's better," he nodded right before Steve flipped him over and pushed him back against the hard surface.

"Be careful or you're going to give me insecurity issues," the blonde joked.

"You have nothing to worry about Steve," Loki answered sincerely.

"Don't I know it," the trainer told him before shoving back inside.

"That's nice," the entertainer sighed contentedly.

Steve's body was large and warm pressed against his back. Loki did have a major kink for the feel of muscles on his skin. This was safe and "nice", as he'd said. It was almost to the point where it was boring and he didn't get aroused like he did when they first started. Loki wanted more, something exciting and new. They'd gone as far as possible together and he was looking forward to the next steps.

His friend was working a little harder than normal which he attributed to the blonde wanting to make his last time special. The thrusts were harder, deeper and hit him in the prostate more often. Loki could swear he even felt him doing a swirl with his hips to try and stimulate him more. Unfortunately all the sex moves left him wanting to laugh, although thankfully he didn't. Sex with Thor had to be different. Better. Loki wanted to see stars behind his eyes and have his mind turn to mush when Thor was done with him. 

Between the clamps and his prostate getting teased, the magician's dick hole grew wet. He'd gotten much better at holding back and was proud of himself for it. Steve's hands held his wrists lightly and Loki wanted more. Instinctively he pushed back, making them both groan at the same time. Was this even allowed? Hell, if it was he would have been doing this all along.

"Loki....you shouldn't..." the blonde started to say when he did it again, stealing the breath from both of them.

There was no more complaining after that. The entertainer assumed it was because he was gettng special treatment so he didn't stop. Loki bucked under the bigger man, driving him in until they both were on the edge of release. He still hated asking for permission to cum but it was something Steve insisted on. If Thor did to, he might as well get used to it now.

"Please Sir, can I come?" Loki grit out between his teeth, still grinding against the blonde.

"Yes, fuck yes," Steve gasped, losing control and letting his orgasm take over.

The magician could feel the blonde's cock twitching and the warmth of his spend through the condom. He pushed back one more time and moaned as his own hot seed spilled on the surface in front him. The sticky liquid got on his belly and dripped down his shaved groin, giving him a small shiver. Loki always kept his legs and bottom half hairless. There was a tiny, faint trail of dark hair from his belly button to the base of his cock that from what he could tell other men found attractive, so left it.

They were both breathing hard as Steve pulled out and cleaned them up. Loki leaned against the vertical tabletop and watched idly.

"Thor's going to have his hands full with you," the trainer sighed as he pulled his pants on.

"You might be surprised. I should want to please my master,shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should," Steve agreed.

"Don't pull that little trick with him unless he tells you to, got it?"

"What? You mean that thing I did with my hips?" Loki grinned, twisting his lower half again.

Seeing it had the blonde's eyes darkening with remembered desire.

"Just don't piss him off. If things don't work out with you two, I'm going to be super upset."

Loki shrugged and moved to get his own clothes on.

"I don't plan on it. You're probably going to be shocked when you hear how well I'm doing."

"I hope so. He's not going to clean up after you the way I do. You're going to be the "slave". Remember that. I know you're not used to that role."

That gave the entertainer pause. He really wasn't. Loki was used to giving orders, not taking them. There was a burning ache in his gut that told him he wanted to though. It was worth trying.

"If things don't work out with the training, I promise not to let it get in the way of our friendship. His or yours, k?"

Steve nodded, but there was worry in his eyes. The magician could understand, they'd grown close and Thor was one of the other man's best friends. They parted with a hug and promise to get together once a week even if only to have coffee. On the drive home, Loki mused over how he'd been nervous to go there and start sessions. It'd been the best decision of his life now that he thought about it.


	22. Pride-Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I wanted to take my time writing this. I'm not sure if it's any good and I apologize ahead if not.

Pride Chapter 22

Thursday night had finally arrived, Thor drumming his fingers on the desk in his cell. He'd called Loki and set up their first appointment, going over some basic rules before the other man showed up. The blonde had also called Jane to tell her he needed more time for his other clients. She wasn't happy about it but as long as he kept putting out, the woman was willing to back off some. 

This was the first time Thor wasn't exactly sure what he should do for his session. He was excited about getting to know Loki more intimately, that was for certain. After masturbating to his videos for the last few months, the trainer was ready to touch him, smell him up close....just imagining it was getting Thor hard. The blonde shifted in his seat, pushing his slightly swollen cock to the side to make it more comfortable.

Thor was early, having cleaned his equipment thoroughly while waiting. The blonde tapped his foot on the concrete, scrolling through some internet sites. Time was dragging. It was funny how this seemed more like a date than a session. Thor didn't delude himself, he knew he liked Loki a lot. This would be a good way to figure out how compatible they were in some things. Then maybe.....maybe he could even talk to him about dating. 

Thor didn't get his hopes up though, dating was HARD. Especially with him, he knew he was demanding. Anyone that had tried in the past always left within six months. It'd been a long time since he'd even considered trying again. There was something about the magician he found too enticing to not give his best effort. Loki was amazing. Beautiful, snarky, intelligent, dark, everything he was attracted to.

There was a knock at the door and Thor checked the time. Thirty minutes before their session. He smiled thinking Loki was just as excited as he was to do this. The blonde went to answer it and his bright expression turned to a frown at seeing Steve there. It would be his luck that Loki changed his mind just as he was thinking he'd found someone that was into him as much as he was into the magician. 

"Gee, nice to see you too," Steve commented on the sour look.

The trainer shook himself mentally, looking guilty.

"Sorry, I thought you were Loki."

"Oh ya," the other man smirked.

"Tonight's his first session with you."

As if Steve didn't know. Thor punched him playfully in the shoulder. His friend could rip on him all he wanted about working out, the muscle his fist met told him that his friend spent just as much time on it.

"Shut up, you already knew that."

"I did," Steve grinned.

"As a matter of fact, Loki called me earlier to ask a lot of questions. The poor guy is so nervous I thought he was going to have a break down."

That had Thor's nerves amping up again.

"He's not going to change his mind is he?"

"Hell no. This is like....Christmas....to him."

The bigger man smiled at hearing that.

"So what did you stop for? Need to borrow something?"

Steve gave him a good looking over.

"No, I was checking on you. You're my friends and I want to make sure you're both good with this."

Thor groaned and shook his head.

"Come on man, you know me better than that. I admit it's a strange situation but we're both adults. I'm sure we can handle it."

The other trainer held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. I'm planning my proposal here at the club next month. I already talked to Tony and he's going to close that night so we can celebrate. You better be there."

Steve had told him he was planning on asking his boyfriend to marry him so this didn't come as a shock.

"Seven hundred naked subs couldn't make me miss it," Thor grinned back.

"You wish you could be so lucky," his friend grunted.

That had the blonde laughing.

"See, I'm fine, now stop worrying."

The other man gudgingly nodded to him before his face lit up.

"Oh hey, I got a new student. Some kid named Pietro. He's got a sister that's a sub and wants to learn more about the lifestyle."

"Good for you," Thor told him sincerely.

"He couldn't be in better hands."

That had Steve looking thoughtful.

"You know what? I feel the same about Loki. Sorry I was paranoid. He's just so fragile, I can't help thinking something bad is going to happen."

"No offense taken, I know how you are. Dad."

"You shit," his friend laughed, giving the blonde a couple jabs to the chest.

"Whoa, don't damage the merchandise."

"Is that what you're calling it these days?"

"Don't be jealous. Now get. Loki's going to be here soon."

"Take care of him for me ok?" Steve asked him softly.

"You know I will."

The men parted aimicably and Thor went back into his cell. Ten minutes and Loki would be there. The blonde puffed out some air, sending his long bangs floating up for a moment. Another knock sounded at the door and Thor was sure it was Steve again. He rolled his eyes and turned to open it, freezing at seeing Loki there. Ok, tonight was the night for surprises.

"Hey."

"Hi," the magician answered.

Loki was fidgeting, he seemed inable to stand still.

"I hope it's ok I'm early."

"Oh. Ya, yes, it's ok," Thor stammered, holding the door open and motioning for the other man to come in.

Unlike Steve, the advanced trainer didn't require his subs to kneel as soon as they came in. He reserved that pleasure for his command, enjoying when they obeyed. Loki stepped inside, instantly scanning around the room and taking everything in. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was rubbing the upper portions with his hands. Loki's shyness was adorable.

"You look nervous," Thor pointed out the obvious as he shut the door.

His client chuckled, a light throaty sound that electrified the hairs on the bigger man's skin.

"You could say that. I don't know how much Steve told you but I'm not exactly the most obedient study. I'm worried I'm going to mess this up."

Thor could see it took a lot for his friend to admit his feelings and a warm melting flowed from his chest into the blonde's belly. He reached over and put his large hands on the other man's shoulders, the muscles tighening under his fingers at the touch.

"Relax Loki. We're in this together. I'm here to keep you on track."

The trainer kneaded the tenseness out until Loki let his arms fall down and his head tilted back a little. Thor couldn't see his face but he was sure the other man's eyes were closed and his mouth open slightly.

"Better?"

"Ya, thanks," Loki sighed.

Now that he was so close and had his hands on his sexual fantasy, Thor wasn't ready to move away. The magician was wearing a dark, soft material jacket over a skin tight black shirt. The blonde gently pushed it down, letting the silky cloth pool at Loki's elbows before it fluttered to the floor. He was granted a sharp intake of breath at the action, the other man growing taut again. Thor stepped closer, his chest almost against Loki's back as he brought his face next to the smaller man's ear. Damn he smelled good. That cinnamon, vanilla scent drove him crazy.

"You have to trust me. Hardly anything I do in here is going to hurt you. The things that do, you're going to enjoy. If not, you can tell me and we'll discuss it. But I need to know, do you want me to be your master Loki?"

Thor's breath ghosted over the outside shell of his client's ear, sending an answering tremor through the thin body. He could hear the short, labored breaths escaping the other man's throat signaling his inner turmoil. A wet, slick sound broke the silence as Loki's tongue came out to lick his lips.

"Yes," the smaller man answered in a tiny voice that bordered on a whimper.

The trainer's blood responded automatically, heating up on it's own.

"Yes what? Say it," Thor purred in an authorative tone.

There was a moment of silence that had the blonde wondering if Loki would be able to do it but then he heard it. The soft breathy words that ignited the dominant side of him.

"Yes master."

Loki was his. He could do or make him do anything he wanted. The knowledge was so intoxicating it made him light headed for a moment. Thor couldn't help but wonder if this is how Jane felt when she finally got what she wanted from him. There was no way he was letting his thoughts linger there though, he had the object of his desires right in front of him and Thor was going to indulge.

The blonde licked at the pale flesh of the perfect ear, running his tongue along the outside then slipping the tip further in. Loki gasped and his whole body twitched like he was going to jump away only Thor's strong hands held him in place.

"What's wrong?" the trainer asked softly, his lips almost touching skin.

A whole new scent that had to be uniquely Loki hit his nostrils and Thor's eyes fluttered shut as he held in a moan. That smell wrecked havoc on his senses, stimulating every nerve ending into a heated mess.

"Steve...didn't do that," Loki whispered.

"Do what?" the blonde murmured, brushing the soft curtain of hair back to expose the lithe lines of flawless skin on his client's neck.

"Use his mouth..."

The magician's voice was quiet and trailed away to almost nothing but Thor caught his words. His eyes were fixated on the way Loki's throat moved as he spoke, the Adam's apple bobbing amongst the muscles and ligaments.

"I'm not Steve. We're going to do a lot of things he never did. I'm going to take pleasure from you without asking, without worrying if what I want is what you want. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Loki nodded ever so slightly, he looked afraid to move. That was alright though, Thor wanted him at his mercy.

"Good. Now tell me."

The faintest groan came out of the magician. This was going to be one of their challenges, vocalizing wants. Thankfully the trainer was patient. Loki's breathing sped up the tiniest bit as he found the courage to speak.

"I want...I want you to make me do whatever you want."

Those words were more valuable than gold to the big dom. Tired of holding back, Thor brought his mouth down to the pale skin, first brushing his lips lightly down the side of Loki's throat. A small strangled noise graced him as a reward. The trainer was sure his beard scraped gently along with the soft wetness of his mouth, adding sensations to the pleasure.

"Beg me," Thor whispered against Loki's skin.

The magician swallowed hard. The blonde knew he was fighting his pride and it was a huge turn on.

"Please. Master."

Master was added as an afterthought. Thor didn't mind, his client was learning fast. The trainer took a deep breath in and pulled Loki flush against him. The sub's body was warm but not overly hot. They fit perfectly against each other, the slim form melding against Thor's bulk. The hiss of a small breath escaped the other man's thin lips making the dom wish he could kiss them until they were swollen from his bruising embraces. 

Kissing was out though, it was the final barrier that helped remind both parties this wasn't an actual relationship. Even what he was doing with his mouth really wasn't normal, most of the time the trainers kept all of that separate. He didn't blame Steve for having abstained although he had no idea where that man got the self control from. Loki had the power to strip all of his and that in itself was thrilling yet scary at the same time.

The blonde began to mouth at Loki's neck some more, he was sure he could never get enough of the flavor of his skin. Milky smooth and sweet with only the tiniest hint of salt. Minutes passed before his client relaxed and melted against Thor. Everything combined had the trainer's cock swelling again. The trust Loki was giving him at that moment being the main fuel behind his growing erection.

Thor's hands twitched longingly for more. Slowly he moved across the strong shoulders, tracing the prominent collar bones then trailing down the center of the other man's chest. The blonde stopped at Loki's waist, digging his fingers in at the sharp hip bones to grab on tight and pull the magician back against his completely full dick. If he'd thought his client was breathing quickly before, this trumped it. Loki was practically panting, his body rigid with the effort of trying to hold still. Thor ground twice against the cleft of the shapely ass, his teeth latching on to the sensitive flesh at the base of the other man's throat and shoulder. 

His sub moaned, soft and low just like when he was spanked on the videos. The blonde's breath caught and he squeezed with his jaw just a tiny bit more. Loki shuddered and there was no doubt in Thor's mind that he was hard and leaking just like him. The trainer released the tasty flesh, instantly missing the feel of it to lick at that spot. A bruise was already forming, giving him the possessive pleasure of marking what belonged to him. Thor relinquished his hold at Loki's waist, slipping his large, hot hands under the tee shirt.

There were no disappointments here either. The same smooth skin greeted his fingers, lined with soft muscles that were a delight to explore. Thor took his time, running from the center of the ribs to Loki's sides then back, inching higher each time. What he was doing had to be slightly ticklish because the body would grow tight then relax just to repeat it over again. His lips never stopped working, leaving small dark spots behind as he worked from the base of Loki's neck across the top of his shoulder and back up where the jaw met his ear. Thor knew all about the human body and how to draw out each bit of pleasure when he wanted.

The first time he brushed against both of the magician's nipples at the same time, Loki bucked back against him, rubbing his aching cock through his pants. The blonde liked discovering this part of the other man was sensitive. There were so many things that could be done, both in reward and punishment when that was the case. As a test he repeated the action, brushing over the slowly hardening nubs and getting the same reaction. Not today, but in the future he would be making Loki learn how to control himself. 

Thor had spent enough time indulging himself, it was time to get on with it. He was dying to get his dick out and sure Loki was more than ready too. The trainer rubbed at his client's nipples more purposefully, bringing them to sharp peaks under his hands. Loki gasped loudly at the extreme amount of stimulation suddenly applied and pressed into Thor's body as if trying to escape it.

"T..Thor," Loki moaned pitifully.

"Not in here," the blonde reminded his sub, emphasizing the lesson with a hard pinch to both of the other man's nipples.

"Master!" the magician called out, a little too loudly.

Stunned, Thor froze for a minute. No way. Just to be sure, the trainer brought both his hands to Loki's crotch, pressing against the fabric of his black jeans. A slowly spreading wet spot greeted him. Loki was breathing hard, leaning back against him, his eyes shut and head tilted toward the ceiling. This was just too good to be true. Thor couldn't wait to try all kinds of experiments with someone who's body was just so....responsive. It wasn't until the warm glow of possibilities began to fade a little that the bigger man realized his client hadn't asked to cum. Tch, tch.

"You know better than to cum without permission," he scolded lightly.

Loki's eyes flew open, a look of guilt and something else...fear? coming over him.

"I'm sorry master," he said quickly, trying to stand on his own instead of relying on Thor to continue holding him up.

The dom wasn't having it though, he kept the other man in place. 

"Where do you think you're going? You've earned a punishment."

A thrill tickled the inside of Thor's gut, he was going to enjoy this immensely. Loki swallowed so hard it was audible.

"Yes master," the other man answered meekly.

"Now, on your knees," Thor ordered, letting go so he could obey.

Much to his delight, Loki did as he was told, sinking fast as his shaky legs betrayed him. Thor went to a nearby drawer and took out a condom, coming back and standing in front of his sub.

"Take my cock out."

The magician reached up with trembling fingers to pull down the top of the blonde's grey sweatpants. A feeling of satisfaction swept over Thor when those unique green eyes widened as his erection sprung free. His had to be the biggest Loki had ever seen. From the videos Thor knew Fandral wasn't as large as he was and being friends with Steve, he knew that was true there too. Loki had told him those were his only previous lovers so there was no competition. The blonde tossed the condom at his sub's chest where it fell before the other man could catch it.

"Put it on."

The pink tip of Loki's tongue came out to lick at his lips as he ripped open the foil then brought the latex up. At least he'd done it before, Thor didn't have to tell him to leave space at the tip and the magician was able to slide it on easily enough. Once it was in place, the dom grabbed Loki's hair and without warning pulled his face up almost to his groin. There was a sharp intake of breath as the other man was jolted up onto his knees more. It probably hurt a little but Thor knew it would pass fast. Wrapping a big hand around the base of his dick, the blonde smacked it across Loki's lips a couple times.

"Tell me you've been bad and beg me to punish you," he growled, impatience starting to take over.

His sub looked up, a mischievous light in his eyes sending heated sparks all though Thor's body.

"I've been bad master. Please punish me. But please...please don't fuck my mouth."

While it seemed like this was the same thing Sif had been trying to do....it so wasn't. She'd been manipulative, looking to get her own way. When Loki said it, his voice was pleading and soft, as if he was truly afraid of a cock shoved down his throat. Only Thor could see he wasn't, Loki was doing this for him. His client knew the dom loved the idea of forcing him to do something he didn't want while at the same time knowing he DID indeed want it just as much. Loki was so god damn perfect it made Thor's soul ache.

"You little slut, I'll do whatever I want," the blonde snarled, playing along.

Thor used his grip on the silky hair to jerk Loki toward him at the same time he pushed forward with his hips. If there had been any doubts as to his sub's sincerity, they disappeared when the other man opened his mouth wide to accept him, showing he'd been ready for it. Thor was merciless. He shoved his huge penis straight into Loki's throat, gagging him then pulling back a few millimeters to repeat it. Tears sprung into the magician's eyes from the choking and his hands flew to Thor's thighs, trying to push him off. The dom purposely held him there a second longer before pulling back so that he could catch his breath. This was a punishment after all. Loki looked up, determination in his face.

"More," he rasped.

Damn. This was a new one. It was bad form to let a sub tell him to give him more. At the same time they'd only started the punishment. Fuck it, Thor's cock was throbbing with need and he needed to get off badly. 

"Silence," he barked, spanking Loki's face with his dick again.

That didn't diminish the sparkle in the green eyes, making the trainer relieved. Thor thrust back inside the other man's mouth, this time fucking into it erratically. Even in this state he was careful not to hurt him in a bad way. A stiff dick jabbed into a cheek or too hard against the tonsils could cause an injury. Luckily he had tons of experience and knew had to handle it just right. Thor had his eyes fixed on Loki's face, mouth opened and taking everything he gave. A little more moisture trickled from the edges of his eyes but they weren't real tears. He looked beautiful like this. The trainer pushed all the way in, burying his dick until Loki was breathing in his balls.

"Swallow slut," his husky voice whispered harshly.

Somehow the other man had the ability to do what he was told, his neck muscles working around the huge intrusion and milking out Thor's orgasm. The blonde threw his head back and grabbed tightly at Loki's hair.

"Fuck!" he cursed, cumming so hard he thought his cock was going to split in half.

A noise came from below him and Thor looked down, having forgotten to take his dick out. He pulled back from Loki's mouth, a line of saliva following before it broke. The magician's face was wet from tears and spit, sparking Thor's nurturing side. He sank to his knees, looking the other man over carefully. Strong fingers prodded at the sub's neck and jaw, checking to see if he'd hurt him at all.

"Are you ok?" Thor asked between heavy breaths.

Loki nodded, not able to talk just yet.

"Come on," the trainer, helped him stand up and brought the other man to a chair to sit down.

Thor stripped the condom off and tossed it so he could fix his pants and get a bottle of cold water for his client. He also brought back a towel and pressed both into the slender hands.

"Drink this, it'll help."

It was another common misconception that doms were the only ones that put any real effort into what they did. Most people thought that way because the subs were more passive, taking what they given. At moments like this though, Thor admired them. He knew he could never let anyone do what he'd done to Loki to him. It had to be hard to get fucked in the face like that, especially with a dick the size of his. The magician took a hesitant drink then closed his eyes briefly at the relief it brought. Thor pulled a second chair over and sat next to him.

"How are you doing?"

He was worried Loki hated it all. The blonde knew Steve ran things in a vastly different way and this had to be a shock. Loki sat back heavily and let out a sigh. Thor braced himself for the disappointment.

"I'm fine you idiot," the other man croaked out.

The trainer blinked a few times, taken off guard.

"You are?"

"Yes."

A smile was forming on the magician's lips and Thor let out the breath he'd been holding.

"That was perfect. I'm so glad you didn't treat me like I was made of glass the way Steve did."

"You shit, I was worried I'd hurt you," Thor chuckled shakily.

Loki made a face.

"I'm a grown man, I can handle it."

"Good, I'm glad. I really enjoyed tonight."

The magician glanced at him shyly.

"You did?"

"More than I expected."

There was a hint of how pleased Loki was in his expression.

"Thanks. Does this mean we get to meet again?"

Thor took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Of course. Two days from now?"

Loki nodded and took another drink. The blonde made him stay a little longer until he was sure his client was alright then let the other man leave. Once he was alone, Thor put his head in his hands and groaned. Loki was a sand trap and he was sinking into it fast.


	23. Pride-Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this too so long, I went on vacation for a week and went to Disneyland which was awesome. After this I'll be moving the plot line along a little faster. Looking forward to my next wip already. :D

Magic. The only love that lasted for most of Loki's life and had no intentions of going anywhere. Now it had a rival. When he'd returned home the night before, the magician had known without a doubt he was in love. It wasn't the rough sex that had done it, although that was what he'd been looking for his whole life. No, it was the way Thor had touched him so gently and demanded he give himself to him. Their session had been more like making love than being taught a lesson. Loki rubbed at the bruise on his neck that still tingled wonderfully, happiness flooding his heart.

The entertainer walked into his customary magic shop, inhaling the musty smell he associated with his hobby turned career. This was the same store he'd bought his first cheap tricks and the place he ordered all of his equipment through. A charming little bell rang daintily as the door swung shut and it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the dim light.

"Is that who I think it is?" the owner, an older man behind the counter asked with a squint.

"Who do you think it is?" Loki replied sharply but amused. 

He was in the best mood, riding the high of falling in love, to let anything get him down.

"Ah, yes, it is! The famous magician, Loki Laufeyson," Jeremy cheered playfully.

The entertainer made a face.

"Famous for this small town maybe."

The shop owner came over and patted the magician on the back.

"Always smart mouthed," the other man winked at him.

"I need some new items for my show. They'll be custom so I need the catalog."

"Custom! I love to hear that."

"Only because they cost more."

He was rewarded a laugh for that.

"Yes and it means new tricks. I always appreciate innovative acts."

Loki grunted because he knew it was true. Jeremy had always supported him but only in the interest of business. It wasn't as if he was a mentor or anything along those lines. The entertainer went to the counter and opened the catalog he ordered from then took a list of items from his pocket he'd written earlier. There were also specifications to change some of the pre made equipment. When he was done, Jeremy ran his credit card and gave him a receipt.

"You look different today. Happier. Get a good paying gig did you?"

The entertainer grinned at that.

"I'm excited to try my new acts, that's all."

Loki's phone rang and he pulled it out. The number was unknown to him but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Loki? Hi, it's Fandral."

A lump formed in the magician's throat. Like he wouldn't recognize that voice.

"How....did you get my number?"

It was a stupid question but the only thing that came to mind.

"I had to ask a few mutual acquaintances but I managed. Look, I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am for what happened. I found that guy and made him give me the disc he burnt the VCR tape onto. Then I kicked his ass."

Loki was shocked and again didn't know what to say.

"Um..thanks."

"He had it coming. If you want, we could meet somewhere and I'll give you the disc. I was trying to figure out how he got a VCR tape onto the internet and then realized what he must have done so I went to get it."

Seeing Fandral again wasn't really ideal, there were still negative feelings there. But he DID want to get that video.

"Sure we can meet up somewhere. It'll have to be tomorrow, I have an appointment today."

Loki wasn't sure but his ex seemed a little too happy about getting together.

"No problem, just text me when and where, I'll be there."

An uneasy feeling settled in the entertainer's belly. He better not be trying to get back with him.

"Ya, ok. You know I have a boyfriend, right?"

So maybe that wasn't true, but Fandral didn't know any different.

"That big guy you brought with you? You're still together?"

Yep, disappointment. This was the last thing Loki needed.

"Yes, I love him, so don't try anything."

That was true anyway.

"I wasn't going to, I swear."

Sure.

"I'll send you the information later," Loki told him in exasperation.

"Great, I'm looking forward to seeing you again. You know I've missed you all these years."

All he could do at this point was face palm.

"You should have thought about that before cheating on me. Over and over and over..."

"Ok, ok, I've got it," Fandral chuckled.

"See you tomorrow."

The entertainer hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

"Sounds like someone's having love troubles," Jeremy teased him.

"Mind your own business old man."

The owner dismissed his rudeness with a wave of the hand as Loki left. He was meeting with Steve at a cafe in an hour and he had to stop at a theater on the way. Whenever he played a new venue, the magician checked out what he had to work with to make sure nothing would go wrong. By the time he finished, Loki was pulling up to the restaurant with three minutes to spare.

Today was hotter than it'd been in weeks and he was sweating in a dark shirt and heavy dress jacket. Loki hurried inside where Steve was waiting. The AC hit him right away, a sigh of contentment leaving him at the feel of cold air. It was a small establishment so he saw the other man waving to him easily. Although quaint, the cafe was classy and he slid into a nicely colored dark red booth.

"How are you today?" the blonde asked, raising a hand for the waiter to bring over a menu.

A sneaky grin came over the magician as he buried his face in the plastic covered pages.

"It went better than I thought it would," Loki answered with a smile in his voice.

"Really?" 

Steve sat back and studied him, the entertainer seeing it through the corner of his vision. Loki lowered the menu, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Do I look like it went badly?"

His friend shook his head with a small laugh.

"You look like a teenager that just lost their virginity."

Laughter rolled from both of them for a few seconds.

"I feel like it," Loki sighed.

"Well, I'm glad. I was worried even though I guess I should have known better."

The magician gave a non committal noise and went back to the menu, finally deciding on baked cod with tartar sauce and fries.

"How about you? Any luck replacing your favorite pupil?"

Steve raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"Favorite? Someone's feeling confident today."

Loki shrugged, he was happy. Thor had touched him like he WANTED to. Like he enjoyed it. The sub was on cloud nine.

"I take that as a no," Loki clipped out playfully.

"As a matter of fact, I have a new student but you can't expect me to tell you anything. Confidentiality and all that."

"Hmmpf."

The entertainer was being nosy, he was curious who the blonde was training now. It did make him feel good when his friend had called and asked him to meet for lunch. Loki had been afraid Steve would drop out of his life after their sessions ended. The waiter returned and took his order, bringing a glass of water with a lemon slice in it.

"I'm proposing to Buck next month at the club. I'd like it if you could come."

"A public proposal? You strike me as the more romantic type."

"For something this important, I want my friends around me. I want to share my happiest moments with them."

That Loki could easily believe. Being counted as one of those friends meant more to him than even he could have imagined.

"Thank you for inviting me," the magician told him sincerely.

Steve flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Thanks for being my friend."

A snort came out of him before he could stop it.

"I should be thanking you for that. I wasn't on the popular track when we met."

"That's only because you're afraid to trust people. Between me and Thor, we'll get you there," he added a wink at the end.

"You're insane," Loki smirked, loving the optimism.

Their food arrived and that cut the conversation short for a while. The plates were cleared and desert coming when the entertainer sat back and relaxed.

"Fandral called me today," Loki dropped that bomb casually.

His friend tensed and stared.

"Your ex?"

"That would be the one. I think he wants to get back with me."

"You're not considering it, are you?"

Loki made a face.

"Are you my dad? But no, I'm not. If there's any chance in hell I have a shot with Thor, I'm not going to waste it on that cheating slut."

The magician paused for a second then looked at Steve.

"I DO have a chance, don't I?" he asked nervously.

The blonde gave him smile.

"Of course, he seems to like you well enough. You never know how these things will turn out."

A big grin broke out over Loki's face. It was a dream, a fantasy, he knew, but nothing could stop him from hoping.

****************************************************************************

The next day found him sitting on a public bench next to the lake located between his town and Fandral's. A soft breeze smelling of water stirred the ends of his hair and the bright green strands of grass covering the field behind him. There were trees planted around the area and winding sidewalks criss crossing the natural surface. Concrete ran in squares in front of Loki, the only barrier between him and the edge of the water two hundred feet ahead.

This seemed a good place to meet, the magician felt safe being outside. There were families nearby and some teenagers playing with a frisby. Fandral wouldn't try anything here, if he was inclined to. In four hours he was meeting with Thor for their second session. The entertainer was worried it wouldn't be as good as the last but also excited that it might be better. There was no telling what would happen.

"Hi beautiful," a hand dropped on his shoulder.

Loki shuddered and pushed it off.

"Back off Fandral," he growled.

"Touchy today? I was only saying hi."

"I'm here to get the video, nothing else."

The other man dropped down next to him on the bench and crossed a leg over the other.

"How about we make a deal? I'll stop coming on so strong if you agree to not cut me out of your life completely. I was telling the truth when I said I missed you. I'm a changed man Lo-pie."

Loki groaned at the old pet name.

"Don't ever call me that again and if you really can control yourself, then fine. Don't expect me to call you when I need someone to confide in though."

"Deal, I'll take what I can get," Fandral grinned.

His ex reached inside his pocket and pulled out a disc in a case.

"Here you go. So tell me, do you and the muscle mountain watch those or what?"

"What? Of course we don't, we're not sick like you," Loki scoffed.

Although honestly what he and Thor did was probably a lot worse. Again, what Fandral didn't know......the other man raised his hands.

"Just curious. I hate to see them get destroyed but that's your call."

"Yes, it is my call," the magician said curtly, standing up.

"I have somewhere to be. Thank you for retrieving this."

Fandral stood too.

"And I beat his ass for what he did. Don't forget that."

"Yeesss," Loki gave him a strange look.

"Be that as it may, I must go."

"Ok, I'll call you."

The entertainer started to walk away and stopped, spinning back around.

"Not too soon," he admonished before taking off.

God, that was creepy. Luckily he had plenty of time to shake it off before his appointment. Loki went home and started to get ready. He took his time shaving everything, then prepped his bottom thoroughly. The magician wanted to be perfect in every way so that Thor wouldn't be grossed out or think he was disgusting. Maybe tonight he would hold Loki down and fuck him hard. He really hoped so.

The entertainer was ready an hour early but he didn't feel like hanging around the house. Loki shot a quick good bye to Darcy and bolted out the door, driving to The Dungeon. The sun was going down and the air cooling nicely. Coming during the week allowed the sub to avoid any crowds at the club and he was able to walk right in with a quick greeting for Bucky. The bouncer was silent as always just giving him a smile and nod when he entered. Loki couldn't help it, he tried to picture him and Steve having sex but it just didn't meld well in his mind. His friend must have a magic way of getting Bucky to respond.

There was no point in going to Thor's cell this early so the magician went to sit at the bar. Clint was talking to a shapely red head at the end of the counter but broke the conversation to come over. The woman gave him a once over before looking down at her drink demurely.

"What's your poison?"

Loki smiled at the play on words.

"Surprise me with something sweet and fruity," the entertainer decided.

"I've got just the thing," Barton smirked, going to grab a glass and hose in front of him then a bottle.

"I heard you've switched up to Thor," came a voice next to Loki, making him jump a little.

When he turned, it was Tony sliding into the seat next to his. 

"Steve thought I was ready," the entertainer shrugged.

"No, no, don't get me wrong, I'm glad. Shows you got some spunk," the owner patted him on the shoulder.

Clint put the glass in front of Loki and Tony looked to the bartender.

"Whatever you do, do NOT give me one of those."

"Got it boss."

Loki took a sip and appreciated the smooth mix of flavors on his tongue. Barton was getting a good tip for this.

"You're missing out," the magician told Tony.

"I'm actually ok with that."

The other man tapped agitately at the counter top with his hands before turning to Loki.

"So how was your session? Thor do good by you?"

The entertainer gave Tony a side long glance.

"He was perfect, why?"

"No reason, thanks bud," the owner switched conversations quickly, thanking Clint for the drink.

Th bartender gave a small salute before going back to the woman at the end. Loki didn't believe that for a second though.

"You didn't ask for no reason, what happened? I should know if there's been a problem," the magician insisted.

Tony sighed and looked up like he was being put out then swallowed his drink.

"His last client wasn't so happy. I was just following up. You're good hot stuff, don't sweat it."

The owner stood up and put a hand on Loki's shoulder as he told him not to sweat it then disappeared. A frown stayed on the sub even after he was gone. How could someone NOT like Thor? He was great. Then again, Tony was just weird. Loki was going to have to explain it away with that.

Two drinks later the entertainer stopped himself, he didn't want to get too buzzed before his appointment. Loki knew his mouth might go off if he wasn't in control. As it was he had a pleasant warmth that helped him relax. The employees only door opened and Thor came half out, waving him over. The magician hopped down from his stool and hurried over. The last time he'd been early, Loki had Bucky let him in since it'd only been a few minutes.

"You weren't waiting long, were you?" the blonde asked.

"No, it's cool. I was just killing some time."

Thor was wearing loose gray shorts that went to his knees and a mottled blue/gray muscle shirt. Loki's eyes strayed along the bulging biceps, mapping them visually. He couldn't help the possessive feeling that Thor was HIS. He wanted him so much that seemed to carry over naturally.

"Great, it's good to see you," his trainer told him as he opened the door, ushering the smaller man in.

Everything inside was the same, the entertainer scanning the equipment there. It all looked appealing and he hoped they would get to try them out.

"Thanks you too," he replied. 

The door shut and Thor was on him before he could blink, pushing him against the wall and rubbing against Loki's long body. The sub moaned at the large heat that enveloped him, not caring that his shoulder blades were jutting into the hard wall behind him. The blonde's hand snaked into his dark hair, pulling it back and exposing his neck so the soft lips could take what they wanted. Thor's beard scrubbed over his skin leaving tingles behind. 

Loki wound his arms around the trainer's waist and Thor stopped suddenly, grabbing them and pulling them off. The magician gave him a questioning, fearful look but the blonde only grinned.

"Put your hands over your head," he commanded heatedly.

There was no room in Loki's mind for arguing, he obeyed instantly and was glad he did. Thor put one encompassing hand around the entertainer's wrists, pinning them down strongly. The sub's knees felt weak, he wanted this so badly. The blonde pressed his crotch to Loki's, the enormous erection flush to his own almost full member.

"Look in my eyes," Thor ordered.

A fluttery hot liquid poured through the magician's midsection and he almost melted. Thank god Thor was holding him up. He raised his green eyes up to lock with the blue ones, more arousal than he could remember hitting him hard. Loki gasped at the intensity of it, a smirk forming on his trainer's lips.

"Who do you belong to?" the blonde whispered, not breaking the connection.

A blush formed on his cheeks but Loki's face was already flushed so he hoped it wasn't obvious. In order to answer he had to give in to the lustful part of him that ignored how embarassing it was to say these things.

"You master."

"That's right," Thor praised him, grinding their bulges against each other.

"God!" Loki panted.

In the next second his hands were free, falling to his sides without resistance. He almost fell with them, his back against the wall supporting him for the moment.

"Take your clothes off," the trainer told him next.

He was shaky but the entertainer was able to do as he was told. Loki undressed and folded his clothes, placing them on a chair. Thor was fussing with a cabinet, pulling items out and putting them on a tray. The sub didn't even look, his muscles trembled with excitement already. The blonde must have taken his clothes off before he came over and stood in front of Loki naked.

"Don't move," he told him, not even disguising that he was drinking in every inch of Loki's bare body.

The magician had never felt so exposed, his flesh began to shiver with nervousness. Thor rubbed at one of his shoulders.

"Relax, you're gorgeous. I just want to enjoy the way you look."

Shock at being told he was more than attractive stopped the nerves. Loki could only stare at his trainer, at the beautiful man in front of him and wonder in awe that he thought his lanky body was anything but freaky. Thor ran his hands down Loki's chest then over his cock before fondling his balls.

"Don't ever feel embarrassed in front of me," the blonde murmured to him.

If only the other man knew how hard that was for the entertainer.

"Come over here, I have something new for you," Thor said, taking his hand and leading Loki to a modern looking stockade. 

The bars were shiny metal and where the arms went in was cushioned with pads. The knee spot was soft and padded too. Right now the device was raised so Loki would be standing but if he was seeing it right, the whole top could be lowered to make the sub kneel. Thor pushed Loki between his shoulder blades, guiding him down and locking him in. Once the magician's head was in the hole a small platform was put in front of his face that he could rest his forehead on, also cushioned. It seemed the old torture device was reinvented for doms to use at their leisure. Loki didn't mind in the least, he was loving this new position.

It did put him at a disadvantage though, he couldn't turn his head or see anything the other man was doing. So he was surprised when he felt a warm liquid squirt over his back. The entertainer shuddered at the feeling, his ass sticking up in the air. 

"Spread your legs for me," Thor ordered thickly.

The position was strange but Loki managed. His trainer moved behind him, his bulbous cock pressing against the sub's balls with the tip rubbing along his shaft. Loki's eyes fluttered a little, the hot silkiness feeling so good. Thor's strong hands worked over the planes of his back, rubbing what had to be oil into his skin. Finger pads worked along his spine, moans escaping the magician's lips. The blonde didn't stop there, he covered Loki from his shoulders and arms down to the ankles. By the time Thor was done, the sub was relaxed, even his erection flagging.

"Damn you look good like this," the trainer sighed, running his hands over the top of Loki's bottom.

"You skin is glowing, I've never seen anything like it."

A pleased grin plastered itself to the entertainer's face. Thor said the most wonderful things to him. Big fingers pulled open his bottom and Loki's breath caught, his arousal stirring again. The blonde dribbled oil along his crack and it dripped onto his sac, another shudder following the sensation. Thor started to rub along the whole crevice, narrowing his focus onto the tight ring of Loki's entrance. The magician jerked away as much as he could at the unexpected feel of something pressing there. His reaction had the bigger man wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him still as he pushed a slicked up finger inside. 

Loki's whole body sparked with fire, his cock jumping up and his hands clenching from the lack of ability to do anything else. His lungs pumped air in a stacatto rhythm and his ass tightened automatically around the intrusion.

"None of that, let master in," Thor cooed at him, sending Loki spiraling farther in love.

His trainer worked the finger until it moved nicely then added a second. Loki tried to squirm but he was trapped between a wall of muscle and the restaints.

"How does that feel Loki? Do you like me inside you?"

The entertainer groaned and chewed on his lip.

"Yes master," he breathed with the little bit of air he could gather.

Thor went up to three fingers, stretching as much as he could before taking his hand back. The blonde also let go of his iron grasp around Loki's body to grip his hips. The hold was so tight the entertainer was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. He would wear them proudly, probably stroking them fondly as he remembered this.

The swollen head of the other man's cock prodded at his opening, stretching Loki more than he'd ever been. It burned and he struggled limply, unable to move much. The slicked plastic of a condom rubbed inside him, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his nerve endings.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," Thor purred, stroking along his back.

The other man worked himself in slowly, pushing in just a bit then pulling back, moving in a little further. God, he was huge. And amazing. Loki had never felt this full of someone, his body responding and wanting more deeper. The entertainter tried to push back against Thor to get more and was stopped by a spank to his right butt cheek. His cock leaked at the sting and he let his forehead fall onto the platform.

"Please master, I want more," he groaned.

"You like being full of my cock, don't you?" Thor answered smugly, keading the same spot he'd just spanked.

'Yes, fuck. I've never felt this before..."

Lights went off behind his eyes as the huge member hit his prostate.

"Uhhnn.." was the only thing he could mumble.

"Looks like I found your gspot baby," Thor whipered hoasely.

Just being called baby had him leaking more. 

"Fuck me master, fuck me please," Loki was begging.

He needed more, to chase that orgasm until he came so hard his balls shot out of his dick. Instead he was spanked on the same spot again. The entertainer moaned helplessly.

"I fuck you when I'm ready, not when you beg for it."

"Yes, yes master, I'm sorry," Loki gasped.

Luckily Thor must have been ready because the gentle movements turned into jerky thrusts. The magician cried out, every one of them hitting him fully in the prostate. With the blonde's size it was impossible to miss. Thor slowed down and sped up randomly, Loki leaking so much he could feel the pre cum sliding down his thighs. Or maybe it was oil, he had no idea. His brain stopped working, all he could do was feel. The trainer ran his nails down Loki's back, the magician snapping his neck up and his ass going higher along with a high pitched keening sound.

"Oh ya, you're so good," Thor groaned, snapping his hips forward.

Loki yelped, his orgasm seconds away. He managed to remember to ask this time.

"Can I come master, please?" he whimpered, seeing that his trainer seemed to like when he sounded pathetic.

"Almost, hold it a second longer," the blonde panted.

Two more violent pumps and Thor was cumming hard, a quiet roar rumbling from his chest as he held on even tighter. 

"Now," the bigger man hissed half way through and jerked into Loki's body so that he could reach his own release.

"Fuck!" 

Pleasure exploded in his brain, rocking Loki all the way through to his core. He couldn't stop until he was empty and even then his cock twitched like it was still going. Thor's soft penis slipped out and left him wanting it back. The smell of their sex hung heavy in the air as the blonde went to clean himself and unlock Loki from his restraints.

Loki's legs were weak, something he didn't even notice until he was released and tried to walk. Thor was there before he could try to take a step, helping him to sit down. It was nice to have the hot, strong body to lean against. The sweat coating the other man's skin didn't bother him in the least.

"Catch your breath for a minute, that was pretty amazing," the blonde chuckled, going to get his clothes back on.

The entertainer couldn't agree more. Thor brought over a warm towel for him and a bottle of water. Loki wiped himself off and took a drink, slouching bonelessly into the chair, his mind in a euphoric state. The trainer waited until the sub was feeling somewhat normal again before bringing over his shirt and pants.

"Everything ok? You're not hurting anywhere are you?"

"No, I'm good."

The magician put his clothes on before sitting back down. He would be sore tomorrow but totally worth it. There was a question haunting him that Loki just had to know.

"Hey, Thor, do you mean those things you say when we're in the middle of everything?"

His voice betrayed how anxious he was to even bring it up. Thor put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Of course I do. You're an amazing, beautiful man. Don't ever think otherwise."

So much happiness he'd never felt before had Loki's heart soaring. He really wasn't sure if he could believe it but Thor had said it. That was something all by itself for a person like him. The entertainer had never been accepted and here was a perfect man that was telling him how wonderful he was. If he thought he was in love before, now he was drowning in the best possible way. Loki's cheeks turned red and he had to look away, pretending to fidget with his zipper.

"Thanks."

The words "You are too" were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't force them out. Thor patted the same shoulder before sitting across from him.

"You ok? If it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop."

"What? No!" Loki gasped out quickly.

"I'm just not used to it."

"That's surprising, I thought for sure someone in your past would have complimented you endlessly."

Bringing up his failure of a relationship wasn't exactly Loki's idea of a good time. He needed to get out of there fast.

"It must not have come up," he said with a quirky smirk, standing.

That look of seeing he was brushing past something came over Thor and the magician could see his trainer was about to pry further.

"Tonight was great, are we scheduling for next week?" 

There was hesitation before the answer and Loki knew the other man wanted to ask more but thankfully didn't.

"Ya, let me know when you're available."

"I will," Loki smiled and reached over to shake Thor's hand.

His trainer stood and hugged him instead. Being enveloped in the blonde's scent and the warmth of his body was overwhelming. The entertainer wanted to live there forever.

"Call me if you need anything," Thor said in a husky voice that reverberated down into his soul.

"I...I will," Loki answered, stepping back and giving a small wave as he practically ran out the door.

Every instinct in his body told him to stay and soak up that strong male presence but at the same time he felt like running for his life. Once he got to his car, the magician had to sit there for ten minutes until his heart slowed down. He had no idea how Thor and Steve managed to put up with all his weird behavior but he would never stop being grateful.


	24. Pride-Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the bad begin

The sounds of heavy breathing mixed with high pitched female moans filled the air as Jane inundated over Thor for the third time that day. Tonight was Steve's proposal party and the trainer was ready to try and end this...whatever it was....with Jane. He knew she wouldn't take it well but after the last month and a half with Loki, Thor wanted to at least introduce him to the idea of a relationship. Little noises of pleasure drew his attention back as the small woman had her sixth orgasm. The blonde thrust into her as she came, chasing his own then falling back against the pillows exhausted. Jane laid on his body, her head on his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Who are you taking to the party tonight?" she asked after a few minutes.

A cold, slimy feeling surged through Thor's guts.

"How did you know about that?" he asked suspiciously.

Jane trailed her fingers along his chest before answering in an innocent sounding voice.

"I've been going through your phone."

"What the fuck Jane?" 

Thor pushed her off and sat up angrily.

"Don't get mad at me, you don't even have a lock on it. You wanted me to unconciously."

"You're insane. God, you've moved up to stalker level craziness. This has to end."

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry."

The cold tone of her words had him stopping from where he started to get up.

"What are you talking about?"

"That wasn't the only thing I got from your phone. I have a list of all your clients. Leave me and I'll tell them we were fucking. I'll ruin your credibility and make you lose everything."

The blonde turned to her, his mouth drying out from the possibilities.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jane asked, looking at the back of her nails.

"I want you. You're going to take me to the party tonight and introduce me to everyone as your girlfriend."

For such a simple thing, it seemed like she wanted his life to end. Thor's mouth worked soundlessly until he could get his voice back.

"No one is going to believe I have a girlfriend all of a sudden."

"Sure they will," she flashed him a smile then crawled behind him to hang over his shoulders.

He wanted to pick her up and throw her but kept himself under control.

"People meet and fall in love all the time. It's your choice, take me or I make a whole lot of phone calls."

Mentally Thor played the scenes out. If he broke things off with Jane, he would most likely lose all his "regular" clients. Finding new ones with a ruined reputation would be almost impossible. Maybe a couple people would be willing to give him a chance or worse women looking to get boned. He'd be a joke professionally and have to move to get real work. That meant leaving all his friends and...Loki. 

On the other hand he could keep having sex with Jane, pretend they were together and figure a way out of this. It did seem the better option for now. An option that made his stomach curl but less drastic. 

"Just because I tell them you're my girlfriend doesn't make it true," he growled.

"To you. I can believe whatever I want."

That was the most ridiculous thing Thor had ever heard. He was wishing he'd paid more attention to the signs of insanity sooner and dropped Jane as a client long ago. The hardest part of this was going to be telling Loki he'd hooked up with someone else. Thor wanted Loki to be his. After this....who knew what the other man was going to think about him. Pissed didn't begin to describe how he felt at the moment. Steve would know what to do, he would ask him. Well.....not tonight. Thor wasn't going to ruin this for his friend.

*******************************************************************************

The entire ride to The Dungeon was hell. Jane chatted non stop, setting Thor's nerves on end. While making the decision to go through with this charade, he'd thought this would be the easier choice. The blonde was quickly realizing that wasn't true. On top of everything else, this crazy woman was going to know where one of his sanctuaries was located. Granted she didn't know he worked there (thank God for small favors) but now she would know one of the places to look for him. With Jane's stalker tendencies, he wouldn't put it past her. The first thing he'd done was put a pass code on his phone.

Thor pulled into a spot and turned off the engine, not moving for a few seconds. She might have his balls in a sling but he was going to set some rules first. The trainer looked at her, Jane was certainly dressed to impress the others. A snazzy red dress that was low cut in the front and split in the middle showed off her amazing figure that Thor took complete credit for.

"Look, these people are my friends. Steve is my best friend. If you do anything," he leaned forward threateningly, "...anything, I don't care what you try to blackmail me with, I'm going to make you regret it for the rest of your life."

Jane patted him on the knee with a smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be on my best behavior."

Where was a gun when you needed one? Thor still hadn't decided if he wanted it more for himself or her at this point. Arguing with her wasn't going to get him anywhere so the blonde resigned himself to trying to deal with it.

"You better be."

The blonde stepped out of the truck and groaned when Jane waited for him to open the door for her. His face was already heating just at the thought of someone seeing them together. The trainer sucked it up and helped her out of the vehicle, letting his fake girlfriend hang on his arm. There was no way he could have prepared for how....disgusting....this made him feel. Lying to everyone, acting like everything was all right, Thor only hoped he didn't hurt Loki with this. The magician was fragile emotionally and might take this as a reflection on himself. If that happened, the blonde was going to have to work hard to make it up to him.

They arrived early, Thor wanted to get there with as few people around as possible then hide in a seat far in the back. Maybe he could get out of this with a smaller amount of damage. For the first time since he started working at the club, Bucky wasn't at the door to greet him. No one was there, just a sign that read "Enter at your own risk, The Dungeon is closed." Definitely a Tony touch. Thor opened it and walked in, impressed at the changes inside.

The owner had classed the place up, taking down at the S&M equipment and turning the building into a romantic haven. Rose petals were covering the floor and the lights soft but not dark. Jane let out a squeal as she looked around, clearly loving the atmosphere. God help him. Steve was already there looking nervous in a suit that had a bright blue shirt and deep blue jacket with matching tie. As soon as his friend saw him, the other trainer was heading over to greet Thor. Steve slowed down at seeing Jane though, his face turning confused.

"Hey buddy," Thor said brightly, trying to smooth things over by being charming.

"Hey...."

Steve replied hesitantly.

"You didn't say you were bringing a date."

"Well, you know, things come up last minute sometimes. This is Jane...."

"His girlfriend," the petite brunette interrupted and held out her hand.

The other blonde took her hand and shook it while Thor floundered helplessly. Steve gave him a look that said they were going to be talking about this at length later. The trainer shrugged a little, feeling uncomfortable in his skin.

"There's coolers with drinks on the bar," his friend told them, gesturing.

"Clint's here somewhere with his new girlfriend too. I guess you guys would have something to talk about."

It would be impossible to miss the note of irritation in Steve's voice. He was probably hurt that Thor hadn't told him he was seeing someone. In Thor's defense though, he really hadn't been. Kind of. It was confusing to him, how was he supposed to explain it?

"Come on Thor, let's get drinks."

The big blonde raised his hands palm up to his friend as he was dragged away. A frown followed him but he knew Steve would understand once he got the chance to tell him everything. At least he hoped. Clint spotted him and raised an eyebrow with his bottle of beer. Thor just smiled and gave him a half wave back. Jane picked out a Strawberry wine cooler and the trainer grabbed his own beer. Before his "date" could ruin things more, Thor guided her toward the back of the bar. The woman looked at the booth then put a hand on her hip.

"We're NOT hiding back here. Your friends are nice, I want to meet them ALL."

The trainer's lips thinned in anger.

"Back off Jane. You're not inserting yourself into every part of my life. Don't expect to see these people again."

"Even more reason to spend as much time with them as I can," she countered.

Her non chalant attitude drove him mad. It was almost as if this was a normal occurrence to her. Again Thor could see the futility of trying to reason with Jane. She managed to brush off everything he said, continuing to live in her own mental world. They compromised on a booth two away from the door. Soon more people began arriving, Steve had a lot of friends. Quite a few were from the military, you could tell the ones that held themselves differently.

Jane got restless quickly and was soon dragging him around the room to talk to people. Thor had given up on trying to keep her from making it look like they were the most in love couple to ever exist. He just stood there, looking bored, his eyes drawn to the door every three minutes. Loki should be there soon and he was looking forward to seeing the other man. Ever since their sessions started they'd been meeting twice a week at night and once a week at the animal shelter.

While Thor was watching a pretty girl with long hair that had a reddish tint and a tall blonde man came in. He'd never seen them before but they stayed together in a way that belied how close they were. Shortly after came a dark skinned man that Steve seemed particuarly happy to see, he went right over and gave him a hug. Thor was starting to worry Loki wouldn't make it.

That was when he saw him. Everything inside the blonde softened at the sight of the magician. Loki was his sub and Thor could feel it all the way into his bones. The light fell on the other man's pale skin, accentuating the sharp edges and soft corners beautifully. The poor guy looked even more anxious than Steve, which the trainer found endearing. Loki's eyes fell on him, his face lighting up and an answering smile forming automatically on Thor's lips. The blonde turned and took a step forward, only stopping when Jane put a hand on his arm. All the happy feelings bubbling up inside him instantly dissapated. 

Loki had been heading toward him and at that same moment the other man's rolling gait faltered, his face falling just as fast. Questions were clear in his eyes and expression, stabbing Thor in the chest. There were no good answers to give right then. The magician kept coming, pausing in front of them. 

"Who is this beautiful woman? You didn't tell me you had a sister," Loki smirked but it didn't reach his eyes.

One of the things Thor admired in the other man was his cleverness. A pang of affection rang in his heart at the way Loki tried to handle the situation.

"Sister? Oh no, how funny! I'm Jane, his girlfriend."

The trainer had opened his mouth at the same time but she beat him to it. A flicker of pain flashed in the green eyes followed by betrayal. 

"Really," Loki stated tightly.

"How interesting you never mentioned her."

"Loki, I can explain..." Thor tried to save himself.

"It's such a great story!" Jane went on.

"We've known each other for a long time and then bam! today everything just clicked and Thor was so sweet, asking me to be his girlfriend. Obviuosly I was thrilled, I've been waiting for...ever for him to ask me!"

There were gags in the basement, tons of them and Thor knew where they were. Every instinct he possessed screamed to go get one and use it. Loki's whole body was tense to a degree even his trainer hadn't seen, telling Thor this was bad. He'd been working so hard to build trust in the other man and he could literally see it sliding away.

"That really is a great story," Loki replied coldly.

"I'm happy for you," the magician told Jane before looking Thor directly in the eyes.

The blonde didn't like what he saw there.

"I trust you'll let me know if this changes anything."

Loki's words were clipped and made Thor frown.

"No, of course not. I'll call you tomorrow so we can talk."

With a tiny nod of his head, the magician was gone. Thor didn't know if he could do this anymore, that had killed him and he felt like something was missing already.

"What's the deal with him? I could feel some friction there."

"Shut up," the trainer snarled.

Things were about to get heated between them but that was when Tony decided to show up. Like everything else in his life, the owner made a big entrance, drawing all the attention to himself. The lights flashed and he had flames shoot up on the sides of the door as he walked in. Tony even had a microphone on his lapel so everyone could hear what he said.

"Everyone having fun? Tonight's the night to celebrate Steve's last moments of freedom."

There was clapping but more wolf whistles than anything.

"The lucky man that's taking it all away will be here in ten minutes. Let's make sure to help them remember it forever!"

Thor had no doubt the whole thing would be recorded. The room exploded with celebrating while the blonde looked for Steve. He didn't see him but with all these people that wasn't unexpected. Once the attention was mostly off from him, Tony whistled and Thor's mouth dropped open when Sif came to his side obediently. She was wearing a thick gold collar that the owner attached a leash to and led her in cockily. The trainer had to admit he was impressed that Tony had managed to tame that one.

"Lucky man?" Jane asked when the room quieted enough to talk.

"And what is it with that girl on the leash?"

"There's a lot about my life you don't know," Thor answered irritatedly.

Jane gathered herself quickly and ran a hand over his arm with a flirtatious smile.

"I can't wait to learn about you."

"Don't hold your breathe."

The blonde was going to do everything in his power to keep her out of his affairs. Thor was worried about Loki and looked around, trying to find him. It was hard with the mass of bodies in the way but eventually he saw him sitting at a table by himself, having a drink. He couldn't just leave him there alone.

"I have to see a friend," he told Jane who immediately looked like she was going to argue.

Before he could take a step though, a small red head slipped into the seat across from Loki and started a conversation. Jealousy hit the blonde hard but it wasn't as if he could really say anything. Thor had fucked up bad and knew it. Now he had to find a way to get rid of Jane, make Loki trust him again and do it all before the other man found someone else to steal him away. Man, he had his work cut out for him.


	25. Pride chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this took to post. I wrote it and the next day my laptop died. So I had to rewrite the whole thing. Some of it came out better than the first time....and some probably not as good.

Tonight was Steve’s proposal. Not surprisingly, Loki was meeting him for lunch to help calm his nerves. It was funny that he was there to comfort the trainer since his own body was on hyper anxious. The two of them must have made quite the pair, sitting tensely and picking at their food. The magician wasn’t sure why Steve was so unsettled, it wasn’t like Bucky would tell him no. Right? It suddenly occurred to him how little he actually knew about his friend’s relationship.

“What’s on your mind?” the blonde asked, his blue (darker than Thor’s blue) eyes pierced into him.

Loki blushed and looked startled.

“Nothing, why?”

Steve sat back, the air conditioning blowing around the short strands of his hair.

“I know that look. You’re worried about something.”

There really was no getting anything past this guy. Loki had to convince him to do some kind of mind reading act.

“Well….I’m planning on telling Thor that I like him tonight. Not at your party, of course, but after.”

The blonde smiled at him encouragingly.

“You’re really going to?”

Doubt crept into the entertainer.

“Why? What do you know? Should I wait?”

Loki’s hands twisted together under the table.

“No, don’t wait,” Steve huffed in a dignified sounding snort.

“Thor’s crazy about you. I think he’s just been afraid to say anything because he didn’t want you to feel like he was being controlling or dominating. It’s a problem for guys like us, sometimes we’re afraid to make our subs feel that way outside of our established boundaries.”

Loki’s heart was pounding so hard he could hear the blood rushing through his ears.

“Are you sure?”

The magician was afraid to hope. But if Steve said so….it had to be true. No one knew Thor better. At least as far as he knew.

“Loki,” the blonde frowned.

“I wouldn’t steer you wrong. I know how important this is.”

Guilt crept into the entertainer.

“Not as important as your night. I’m sorry I made this about me. I can’t wait to see Bucky say yes.”

An expression of uncertainty flashed across the handsome face before disappearing.

“I hope so. He doesn’t do so well with big crowds. I’m not worried about him wanting to marry me….I’m worried about him running before giving me an answer.”

A low chuckle followed but Loki could see the genuine uncertainty in his friend’s face.

“He won’t. No one would would be dumb enough to run away from you.”

The men shared a moment of gratitude before returning to their food. They parted an hour later, the magician more elated than he could remember. He was going to tell Thor how he felt. It seemed unreal and was scary but if Steve was right, things could only go well. The rest of the day went by too fast, full of picking out just the right outfit and grooming. Before he knew it, Loki was sitting in his car, staring at the Dungeon.

Thor was in there, he knew because the entertainer was a few minutes late. He just couldn’t seem to get out of the vehicle. How did you tell the man you loved that you wanted more? Especially one as perfect as Thor. It seemed impossible and he had to mentally pep talk himself, reminding him of all the nice things the other man told him. There just HAD to be something there. After finding the courage to get out, Loki walked slowly toward the building, his legs weak. Just remember, you can’t ruin this night for Steve, he reminded himself.

There was some stupid note on the door about the club being closed that the magician barely noticed as he stepped inside. Loki had to blink a few times to make sure he was in the right place. Everything was different, the atmosphere was actually romantic. The scent of flowers permeated the air nicely on top of heart shaped decorations. He never thought Tony could pull off something like this. After adjusting, the entertainer stepped in a little further and looked for Thor. There were a lot more people than he’d expected, although he should have known better. Steve was a pretty popular guy.

The moment his eyes met Thor’s, real magic happened. Loki knew a lot of tricks but this was genuine. The entertainer’s face lit up and a smile formed on the gorgeous lips of the big blonde. Yes, this was so happening, so wonderful...he started toward the other man automatically, his body going on it’s own. Slowly another face swam into view, there was a woman at Thor’s side, her hand on his arm. Loki’s strides faltered a little but it would look weird if he stopped in the middle of walking. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

“Who is this beautiful woman? You didn’t tell me you had a sister,” Loki smirked but it didn’t reach his eyes.

His gaze was fixed on Thor’s, full of questions, but it was the annoying voice of a harpy that answered him. Not really, but that’s how it sounded to him at the moment.

“Sister? Oh no, how funny! I’m Jane, his girlfriend.”

Girlfriend. The word bounced around inside him, trying to make sense. Once it did, Loki wished it hadn’t. Pain hit him hard, Thor had betrayed him. Steve….Steve had lied to him. 

“Really,” Loki stated tightly.

“How interesting you never mentioned her.”

“Loki, I can explain….”

Yes, the magician wanted an explanation. Of course shrieky voice interrupted.

“It’s such a great story.”

What followed were words Loki couldn’t make sense of. It didn’t matter what the story was, he would have hated it.

“I’m happy for you.”

Happy? He was sure he would never feel that again. Would they even continue their sessions? Steve had a boyfriend but that was different. To Loki anyway.

“I trust you’ll let me know if this changes anything.”

“No, of course not. I’ll call you tomorrow so we can talk.”

There were no more words for this, the entertainer’s voice had left him. He didn’t believe it, Thor was trying to make it clear he was through with him. Not that he blamed him. No matter how many wonderful compliments he’d been told, Loki was convinced they’d been lies. You could be told anything you wanted if you paid for it. Or until the other person couldn’t be bought anymore.

Loki’s lungs constricted, he was having trouble breathing. The magician could feel the tears forming in his eyes and needed to be alone. There were just so damned many people in this place. Desperate, he headed for the bathroom. Luckily there were 3 stalls, two of them with people in them. Another man was pissing in the urinal while a fourth washed their hands at the sinks. Loki tried to duck into the empty one as discreetly as possible before sliding the lock shut. How had this happened?

The agony he’d been holding in spilled out and wracked his thin body with sobs that the entertainer had to fight to keep silent. Loki leaned against the wall, not able to sit, not able to crumple on the floor the way he wanted. This was misery on a whole new level. He’d lost Thor, there had to be something he’d done wrong. Loki had tried so hard to be a good sub, to listen and do as he was told. It wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough. How could Thor want him when he had that outgoing, pretty woman? Woman. There was something he could never compete with.

Time took on a completely new dimension in that bathroom stall. It felt like he was in there forever and only seconds, time mashed together in a whirlwind vortex. Loki knew he had to get out of there even though a part of him wanted to stay for Steve. Why, he wasn’t sure. His supposed friend had betrayed him and lied to him just as much as Thor had. Probably because it seemed more than impossible for Steve to do such a thing even with all the evidence. It didn’t matter, he had to leave. Loud bangs sounded in the main room, sending the other occupants out the door so he was alone. Now was the perfect opportunity.

The magician straightened himself and went out to the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. What he saw made his heart plummet. His skin was so pale, accentuating the red of his eyes from crying. Thor would never want someone so hideous. Loki knew there were weirder, uglier people than him in the world and they were able to get into relationships. If he could lower his standards and settle, perhaps he would too someday. The idea had his lips trembling to hold back the tears again. Pathetic.

Tony’s voice floated into the empty bathroom, echoing along the cold walls. Something about making this a great night and blah blah. Loki dried his face and tried to wash himself to look somewhat normal. When he was presentable, he slipped out the door and stayed to the edges of the room. The club owner’s speech was over, the noise level rising and he knew he could make it out. The entertainer made a line for the exit. Adrenaline sent his heart racing the closer he got, just a few more feet. And then….Steve appeared in front of him. Loki mentally cursed every deity he could think of.

“There you are, I was starting to think you didn’t make it.”

His only answer was to cross his arms and glare at the other man. The blonde winced.

“I take it you ran into Thor.”

“I can’t believe you lied to me,” Loki hissed venomously.

“What?”

The shock that greeted him almost had the magician thinking he might be wrong.

“I would never do that to you. Loki, I’m sorry if I misled you but I had no idea.”

“Whatever, I just want to go,” he answered, shaking his head.

The other man’s face fell and Loki hated that it made him feel bad. HE was the victim here, not perfect Steve about to get married or perfect Thor with his new perfect girlfriend.

“You’re leaving? Please stay, I’ll find out what’s going on, you need other people around you right now.”

Hearing what he needed only made the entertainer angry and hurt because it reminded him of what he’d been through.

“That’s the last thing I need,” he snorted.

Before the blonde could answer a woman on the shorter side with long, auburn hair that had the faintest red tint to it came over with a tall young man with blonde hair.

“Pietro, Wanda,” Steve greeted them warmly.

“This is Loki.”

They seemed nice enough and he shook their hands. The magician was not in the mood to be civil however. He excused himself to a worried expression from Steve and went to find the smallest table as far from everyone as he could. His ass had barely warmed the seat when a strawberry wine cooler plopped in front of him. A tiny redhead with curves in all the right places under her tight dress slid across from Loki. She was attractive enough but even at the best of times he wouldn’t have been interested.

“Hi, I’m Natasha.”

Confidence oozed from every pore of her small frame and she gave him a coy smile.

“Should I assume you know who I am or did you pick me out from the scores of inhumanly beautiful people in this room randomly?” he asked with a sarcastic tone and quirked eyebrow.

A bubbly, flirty laugh answered as she pretended to look down embarrassed then back up. Something told him this woman didn’t know how to be ashamed but she certainly knew how to play people. It made him like her.

“Clint told me you were spunky. I noticed you the other night when you were in here talking to Tony. We’ve been looking for a third and I think you’d be perfect.”

Loki had picked up the bottle she’d left him and was about to take a drink when he paused.

“A third?”

“Yes, I’m Clint’s dom. He told me you were a sub and not taken, I’d love for you to be in a relationship with us.”

Thank god he hadn’t taken that drink or it would have been spit out all over the table. Where to even start with this? This woman was so….small. She could handle two grown men? Loki might be slender but he still had broad shoulders and was taller than most. And who knew Clint was a sub? His curiosity was piqued but not to the point he would accept an offer like that. 

“I appreciate your interest but that doesn’t sound like something I’d want to be involved with.”

Natasha pouted and sat back.

“Too bad, you’re cute. I like putting the sassy ones back in line.”

The heat and clear suggestive way she said it told him she was flirting again. Surprisingly he found himself getting slightly turned on by the idea.

“I don’t know how to put this….but you’re the wrong gender for me. Understand?”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” the redhead sighed.

“Although we could work around that if you ever change your mind.”

She followed with a wink before getting up and leaving. Loki slumped back, glad to be alone again. The lights dimmed down and a spotlight came on over Tony, causing all the background conversations to die out.

“I heard Bucky just pulled in, everyone get ready!”

The large light blinked out, leaving the room fairly dark. It felt like everyone was holding their breath, time being suspended as they waited in a state of anticipation. Loki joined them but his feelings were tinged with resentment. The entertainer wanted out of there as soon as possible. Eventually the front door opened and Bucky came striding in, stopping a few feet past the entrance. The look of confusion on the bouncer’s face was priceless, Loki had to give them that. A small split formed in the bodies as Steve came forward. Bucky visibly relaxed at the trainer’s appearance although his eyes continued to scan the room warily.

Steve stopped in front of him, giving the bouncer a smile full of love. A tiny twist of Bucky’s lips answered and it felt like for just that moment it was only the two of them. Loki felt a sharp jab of pain to his chest. He was sure his lungs were collapsing. The suffocating only got worse as the trainer got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. It was right then, at that instant, Loki knew. This was never going to happen for him. Panic leapt up into his throat and he had to grip the table not to sprint away from this scene.

It made sense why Steve thought Bucky might run though. The bouncer went white and even backed up a step. This was clearly not a situation the man was equipped to handle. The blonde spoke softly to the other man and whether it was good or not, he didn’t know, because the table he’d picked was far enough back he couldn’t hear what they said to each other. Soon he could see Steve hold up the box and everyone held their breath waiting for the proposal. The trainer spoke in a loud, clear voice for everyone.

“James Barns, my Bucky, would you do me the honor of being my husband?”

It must have been a yes because the trainer stood up and there was a tight hug while everyone around broke into cheers and laughter. Well, almost everyone.

Seeing that the entire room was occupied with celebrating, Loki bolted. He went as fast as possible, ducking through strangers and staying away from anyone that might know him. This time he made it out the door, not realizing how many people noticed him leave. The entertainer sprinted into a full run to his car once the fresh air hit him and barely managed to unlock it with his shaking fingers. Loki started the engine and forced himself not to peel out of the parking lot, his chest heaving as it fought for air. He was already sobbing as he drove, all self control beyond his capabilities.

The beautiful dream of a lover and real friends was over. He wasn’t sure how he’d let himself fall into the trap of believing it in the first place, but he had. And now...now it was the most horrible thing he could imagine going through. Loki was alone again. He would always be alone. Before he knew it, he was sitting in front of his house. The car was off and the magician was still shuddering with the devastating waves that crashed over him. Darcy was in there and he couldn’t let her see him like this. She would lose all respect for him, seeing him weak and vulnerable. Then the housekeeper wouldn’t obey his rules and the very foundations of his life would come crumbling down around him.

Loki’s phone chimed, letting him know he had a text. A weariness settled in his body, making his limbs feel heavy. Should he even look at it? He had a feeling he already knew who it was and he wasn’t in the mood for it. Then again, he knew how persistent Steve was. When he did bring up the text, it gave the entertainer little satisfaction to know he was right.

“You should have stayed, you missed out on all the fun.”

A choked laugh that turned into another sob fell from his lips. Fun. Ha.

“I’m not feeling up to it,” he texted back through tear blurred eyes.

“Promise me you’ll be alright until we can get together again.”

“I’ll be alive if that’s what you mean.”

Yep, just like clockwork, his phone rang after that. Steve was getting predictable. Loki hit the ignore button.

“not in the mood to talk call you in a couple days.”

“I swear I didn’t know. Call me as soon as you can. Please.”

“K”

Loki set his phone on his lap and tilted back against the headrest of the seat. The magician rubbed his temples, fighting the exhaustion and headache from crying so much. It was time to go in. Moving slowly, he managed to get out and shuffled his way inside. Now that he was feeling somewhat numb, the magician went to find Darcy. He didn’t want to be alone at the moment. He should have known better though, she was out for the night. Loki knew she went out and was perfectly fine with it normally. Tonight was not the night though. Feeling even more depressed, the entertainer dragged himself up to his room.

The door closed with a quiet click and he stared around, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next. His eyes fell on the laptop and Loki found himself pulled toward it. The magician plopped into the chair and pressed the power button. Three heartbeats later Thor’s face showed up, larger than life. That was all it took to have him blubbering again, his fingers stroking the smooth screen where the other man’s cheek would be. 

“I love you,” he whispered, not knowing if he would ever be able to say it to a real person in his life.

There was no point in tormenting himself any more, Loki’s hand moved automatically and in a second the picture was gone. He’d deleted it. More tears slid down his skin slowly but he didn’t notice. The entertainer got up and stumbled to his bed, crawling on and sprawling sideways. Sleep seemed impossible but within seconds he was out cold.

The cell phone ringing woke him rudely and Loki’s head pounded. It was agony to force his swollen eyes open and he didn’t even check to see who it was or what time they were inconveniencing him.

“What?” he growled in a scratchy voice.

“Is now a good time? I need to explain about yesterday.”

Thor’s beautiful low voice punched straight into the magician’s heart. He wasn’t ready for this, not yet, but at the same time had to know.

“So talk.”

“Jane’s not really my girlfriend, she’s just a client I’ve been working with for a long time. When she found out about Steve’s party, she blackmailed me to take her and say she’s my girlfriend.”

Well. That wasn’t what he was expecting, that was for sure. There were so many unbelievable elements to this story Loki didn’t know where to begin tearing it apart. One thing he knew for sure….er, thought he knew for sure…..was that Thor was too perfect to blackmail. Of course those beliefs were being tested right now.

“Riiiight. How much did you drink last night?” Loki asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

“I’m serious Loki. I just need some time to think of a way to get rid of her.”

“Good luck,” the entertainer mumbled.

An audible sigh came from the blonde, giving Loki some satisfaction.

“Will you still come tomorrow night and keep our appointment?”

Thor’s voice sounded strained. Good. Loki’s brain flip flopped on the issue though. Yes….no….yes….no…..sadly he knew he was going to start craving the other man if he stayed away too long.

“I suppose.”

“Great, we can talk more then.”

Ha! If Thor thought a few days was going to get him out of the doghouse, he was sadly mistaken.

“Whatever, see you then.”

Loki hung up on the blonde. Damn but it felt amazing. There was a tiny smirk on his lips as he drifted back to sleep. No one bothered him for the rest of the day, giving the entertainer a much needed break. Admittedly, he went through fits of highs and lows but he managed. The next day he called Steve and found out the trainer was as shocked as he’d been to find Thor with Jane. Just having his friend back to talk to and try to puzzle the situation was a huge comfort. Neither of them knew what to make with the story Thor was trying to give them though.

The only thing Loki could do with it was accept he’d lost Thor. If not to Jane, then maybe to madness. Or an excuse to not be with him. Whatever the case, there was no hope for anything more between them. While this knowledge ate at his insides, it was freeing in a way too. Now was Loki’s time to get what he wanted. Ever since their sessions started, he’d wanted his chance to touch and be in control. To get things he wanted….to not be a good little sub. Excitement bubbled in his belly just imagining it.

He got ready the same as always and set off for The Dungeon. Thor seemed guilt ridden and that gave him more courage to try and push his own agenda. Loki deserved this….he needed and wanted it desperately. Thinking about it and getting there ended up being completely different of course. As his boots crunched on the gravel, the magician’s heart fluttered dangerously. It was ingrained in him that Thor was his master inside the cell and going against that training was going to be difficult.

Bucky stood watch when he came in and Loki found it weird that he would be back at his post so soon after getting engaged. There wasn’t any reason for him not to be at work, it just felt like such a big event they’d want to take time off. The entertainer gave Bucky a smile as he drew nearer.

“Congratulations, it was a great party.”

“Thanks.”

The dark eyes looked through him, telling Loki he knew everything wasn’t right but far be it from the ex soldier to bring it up. The magician hurried on and bumped right into a mountain of muscle.

“Hey, slow down, we’ve got plenty of time,” Thor grinned at him.

An uneasiness ghosted over the blonde, imperceptible except to those that knew him. And Loki did. Thor almost never met him like this, usually preferring to wait until he arrived before showing up. The entertainer grunted back, letting his trainer know he was still upset with him. Loki followed the blonde downstairs, his nerves spiking to new levels. What he was planning was risky but what more did he have to lose? Thor opened the cell and waited for the magician to enter. 

This was it, now or never. Loki licked his dry lips and turned around immediately. Thor wasn’t expecting it and Loki put his hands on the large chest, crowding against him.

“We should try something different tonight,” he breathed, trying to control his body so it wouldn’t tremble.

He couldn’t look at Thor, instead his eyes stayed locked straight ahead. Heat bleed through the thin fabric of the trainer’s tee shirt, warming his palms.

“What did you have in mind?” 

Being able to feel the rumble at the same time as hearing it was intoxicating. How many nights he’d fantasized about only this were uncountable.

“I want to be in control. Let me…..”

Loki had started to slide his hands up, liquid heat pooling in his belly and groin. Thor stopped him, catching his hands at the wrists.

“That’s not how this is supposed to work,” the blonde told him in a low, warning tone.

Small pieces of the world flaked off and fell down around him. It was too soon for him to accept Thor’s authority as his master, he couldn’t stay if he wasn’t allowed to indulge himself. To keep the pain away, he forced it into anger.

“But keeping secrets and misleading me is?” he hissed, pulling his hands away.

The trainer’s forehead furrowed at that, concern in his eyes.

“That’s not what happened. Things just…..got out of control.”

Loki decided to take advantage of the helplessness in Thor’s tone. There was one thing he wanted more than anything else. One thing that would make him so happy he just might be able to get through the rest of the night. The entertainer brought his face closer, trying to press his lips to Thor’s. What was left of his heart shattered when the blonde pulled back, his eyes wide in surprise.

“What are you doing? You know that’s not allowed.”

Every part of Loki softened into acceptance, the hard edges of his rage dissolving. He felt ridiculous for thinking this was going to work. Thor was a dom and he was a sub. Even worse, it was a working relationship where he paid to be treated this way. Not anymore, his heart couldn’t take it and his soul ached in despair. Loki backed toward the door, holding a hand in front of him to keep Thor from following.

“Stay away from me. Don’t call me, don’t email me. I never want to hear from you again.”

He heard his name as he turned and fled from there but didn’t stop. Loki knew his lips were doing that quivering thing that gave away how close he was to crying. If they hadn’t been, his voice probably had anyway. The entertainer felt humiliated, his pride nothing but a stomped on puddle left behind on the floor. Loki literally ran up the stairs and through the club, not stopping when he heard his name again. His brain didn’t register the voice, it didn’t matter. He was never coming back here.

By the time he got into his car, Loki’s lungs were burning for air. Between the crying and running, he could hardly breathe. The engine started right up and he glanced out the windshield, seeing Thor in the doorway to The Dungeon.

“Loki!” the blonde called to him earnestly to get him to stop.

Then he began to jog toward him. Hell no. The magician slammed the transmission into reverse and hit the gas so hard gravel spun into the air as he raced backward. Then he repeated the motions, taking off and leaving Thor standing there, staring in disbelief. This time the shaking in his body didn’t stop. When Loki sat in front of his house again, the same state of sorrow consumed him. All he’d wanted was a kiss.


	26. Pride Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor realizes he's an idiot and tries to make things better. I finally let everyone know what kind of show Loki puts on. I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked picturing it and writing it. Almost forgot: Thor's look was inspired by this picture which I couldn't find online again luckily I had downloaded it so I have a link to DA. https://sta.sh/0jfjeq69gs4

Gravel fell gently to the ground, sounding faintly reminiscent of hail. The memory of it was sure to haunt Thor forever. Footsteps pounded toward him and a warm, heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

“Thor? Thor, what happened?”

What an appropriate question. The blonde wasn’t even sure himself at this point. Why? Why hadn’t he let Loki do what he wanted? It wasn’t like he didn’t feel the same, it wasn’t like…..but deep inside Thor knew why. He was afraid. Kissing, touching, that was all part of a relationship. He didn’t want to change the way things were between him and Loki because as long as he was the master, he was in control. Ya, look where that got him. 

Dumb, dumb, he was so dumb. Thor groaned and knocked his forehead against the lamp post next to him.

“Hey, stop it.”

Oh right, Tony was there. OH right. Fuck. The last thing he needed was his boss to see a client running for his life. Especially one Tony liked so much. Thor could see it, the club owner didn’t take to many people the way he had Loki.

“Come on, get inside, people are staring.”

Tony guided him into the building, Thor still lost in his thoughts and regrets. He should have….he owed it to Loki to let him….it all rolled around inside. But then he flipped. It only happened because he’d been soft, he should have been firmer with his client, then he would have stayed. To be honest, he had no clue what he should have done. Thor would give anything to know the right answer and go back to do it over again. 

Fingers snapped in front of his face, bringing the blonde back to the present.

“Hey, hey, talk to me big guy. Why did Loki run out of here like a bat out of hell?”

Thor hadn’t even realized how shaken he was until he tried to answer. Not that he had a good reason, if any at all.

“Uh...um...I’m not sure,” he sighed and dropped his head onto his arms.

“Get us some drinks,” Tony called to Clint.

“That’s not going to fly Thor. I need to know what’s going on around here.”

The trainer was sure the other man would be better off not knowing. Somehow he managed to raise his head and suck down the entire glass of booze set in front of him.

“He was upset that I didn’t tell him about Jane….he wanted to take control. I couldn’t….I didn’t let him….and he freaked out.”

There was a frown on Tony’s face that Thor missed entirely. His eyes were glued to the empty glass in his hands.

“Yep, ok, you just try and relax. I’ll go talk to Steve.”

Tony took three steps and Thor was on his feet.

“Wait, he’s with a client. Give me some time to figure this out and I’ll call you. I just...I need to go home.”

Getting Steve involved wasn’t a great idea in Thor’s mind. He knew he desperately needed to talk to Loki only with someone else’s brain. Someone who could articulate what he was feeling without fucking up the way he did. The owner gave him a searching look before nodding.

“You’ve got 24 hours then I better know every slimy detail of this whole thing.”

Thor forced a weak smile.

“You got it.”

The trainer made his way down to the cell and retrieved the little belongings he’d brought with him before heading to his truck. As soon as he was inside and behind the wheel, he was dialing Loki’s number. No answer. It went to voicemail and he started to talk. God help him.

“Loki, it’s Thor. I know you told me not to contact you but we need to talk about this. I was wrong, I’m sorry. I should have listened to you. We can talk about this. Maybe we can work something out so you can have what you want. I’m just...I’m really confused right now. I’ve never had any of this happen before but I know I don’t want you out of my life. Please, please call me back.”

He hung up and dropped his forehead onto the steering wheel. What if Loki didn’t listen to his message? It was possible. The other man could be stubborn and strong willed when he wanted. The blonde picked his phone back up and sent a text.

“Listen to my voice mail. Call me. I’m sorry, you caught me off guard, there has to be a way we can compromise.”

It was an awful message but his brain was swimming and Thor felt a headache coming on. The blonde dropped his cell onto the passenger seat and began the drive home. Thankfully he still had his apartment, his own private sanctuary where he didn’t have to deal with Jane. He’d barely had time to even start on a solution to her and now this was happening. 

Sleeping was sporadic, Thor kept checking his phone even though it was on the pillow next to his. He didn’t want to miss it if Loki got back to him. The trainer didn’t know where the other man lived or he would have gone to see him. Thor was up early as always, only this morning he was a nervous wreck. No word from Loki yet. Out of desperation he called Steve.

“Tell me you’ve heard from Loki,” he pleaded.

“Good morning to you too,” his friend yawned.

“Have you heard from him? He took off last night and won’t answer me.”

There was silence on the end of the line.

“God Thor, what the hell is wrong with the two of you?”

Steve’s anger cut through him over the phone.

“I don’t….I don’t even know how to answer that,” he floundered helplessly.

“Just make sure he’s alright, will you?”

“Fine but you owe me for this. Straighten this mess out and fast before you make me angry.”

His friend hung up and Thor knew he was in a world of shit with both of them. But he could fix this. He could, right? It took an hour before Steve called him back.

“Loki’s alive and not in danger of killing himself if that’s what you wanted me to find out.”

So much relief hit him, Thor felt like hugging him over the phone.

“Yes, thank you. Did he say anything about me? Can I talk to him?”

“I wouldn’t right now. Look, tell me what’s going on or I can’t help either of you. I thought you were crazy about him and then you show up with a girlfriend. He tries to move things to the next level and you push him away. What is it you want? You better figure it out soon, hell, it might be too late already.”

So Thor told Steve everything. Most of it his friend already knew and even now the other trainer didn’t completely believe him about the blackmail thing. But the blonde went further, delving deeper into himself than he even knew he could.

“I...I told him no because….those are relationship things. I mean...I want a relationship with him, I don’t doubt that, but you know how hard and complicated these things are with people like us. It’s completely different from the training sessions. I lost it….I got scared.”

The words didn’t come out easily for him, Thor had thought he could handle just about anything. Again, Loki had a way of tearing down all his defenses and making him second guess even his own sanity. To his credit, Steve was silent until the blonde stopped.

“You’re an idiot.”

It was so unexpected that Thor broke into laughter.

“What?”

“I said you’re an idiot.”

There was no mirth in his friend’s words and the trainer couldn’t argue with them.

“You’re right, I know it ,” Thor sighed in acknowledgement. 

“What do I do now?”

“Did it ever occur to you that Loki was ready for more? Now….I don’t know. You’re going to have to get him to trust you again. Find a way to talk to him, to make him feel safe. He needs someone to take over and force him to give in. Just don’t be an asshole about it.”

Thor grunted in agreement, he could do that. He knew he could. The blonde thanked his friend and hung up, rubbing his temples. How to get to Loki. The phone wasn’t going to work, probably not emails either. Steve wouldn’t give up his home address, there was no point in even asking. That only left….work. Yes! Work. Thor would go to Loki’s work. Immediately he went to his laptop and searched for the other man’s next show. It wasn’t hard to find the information and even better it was in a few hours. 

To get Loki to trust him, he was going to have to make an impression, to let the entertainer know he was trying to change. Thor studied himself in the mirror and smiled at his reflection. He knew exactly what to do. Thirty minutes later he was stroking his smooth chin and cheeks from where he’d shaved off his beard. The blonde dressed up in a long, loose white tee shirt that had three buttons on the top that he left undone. He put on a black leather jacket and black dress pants with dark boots. Then he put his hair into a ponytail and went out to jump into his truck, putting on sunglasses.

Loki’s show was at a nearby theatre, only forty minutes from Thor’s apartment. The trainer arrived at his destination, positive he was about to win Loki over. There was one last look in his rearview mirror as the blonde examined his face. Hopefully the other man would like it. Thor would be lying if he didn’t admit he was excited to see Loki’s show finally. They’d talked about it briefly and he knew it was a magic show based around vampires. The trainer had always found vampires sexy and seductive, the thought of Loki as one a fantasy he’d used to masturbate to more than once. Then again, it didn’t take much where the magician was concerned for him to get aroused.

The building was old and had that creepy feel to it even with being well kept up. There was a poster on the wall of Loki in his vampire costume and Thor almost groaned. The other man was gorgeous with his hair slicked back, the pale skin shimmering from make up (NOT Twilight shimmering) and tight black clothes with a cape. There was a line and Thor got into it, tapping his thighs nervously. It felt like it was taking forever for the old man inside the ticket booth to take the money and hand over the stubs.

The inside was decorated in garish red and gold, as most older theaters were. Different acts were advertised in glass cases and there was a concession stand along one wall. Thor stopped to get a beer and brought it down the hallway to where massive double doors were standing open. Inside was a huge room with a vaulted ceiling that had glass chandaliers hanging over tables scattered around. The floor was thick carpeting and in the front was an old fashioned wooden stage with red velvet curtains. This place screamed vampires and more importantly to Thor, it screamed Loki with it’s class and elegance.

Picking a table in the front would be too much for both his nerves and Loki to be hit with while trying to work so the trainer found one slightly to the side and back a row. Hopefully that would soften the blow of him just showing up unexpectedly. Thor popped the top on the cold bottle and took a long drink, letting the condensation run down his fingers. The drink had the slightly bitter flavor that beer normally did and he set it down after. It was early and slowly the tables around him filled. Most of the people were younger couples with a few singles. Thor was surprised when a group of women in their twenties came in loudly, taking every seat as close to the stage as possible. 

He could hear every word and it soon became apparent this was a gang of groupies. They couldn’t praise Loki enough and were fan girling all over the place. Thor smiled to himself, if only they knew their hero the way he did. The more they talked it was obvious they were vampire fans and thought Loki was gorgeous. Thor could relate to that.

“I want him to bite ME tonight,” one squealed, sitting on her hands.

“He bit me a month ago. It was so sexy, I swear I came,” another told her, a dreamy look to her eyes.

Bit them? That had Thor raising an eyebrow. What the hell was that all about? It wasn’t much longer before the lights began to dim and a single bright spotlight shone on the stage. A young man shuffled into the middle, hunched over and looking slightly out of his mind. Even with the way he was standing Thor could tell he was tall and thin. His clothes were torn and dirty with a metal (and it had to be real metal by the way it clanked...damn…) shackle around one ankle dragging a chain. At first the man didn’t seem to notice the crowd but when he got to the spotlight, shied away and squinted out at them.

“Oh, we have guests,” he cackled gleefully, a crazy gleam to his eyes.

“Have you….have you come to see the master?” he asked them, drawing back and lowering his voice as if mentioning his “master” might have repercussions.

“Yes! Yes!” the girls cheered, whistling and clapping loudly.

Thor had to give it to him, the show was entertaining and drew the audience into it. He was so proud of Loki at that moment.

“Shhh….shhhh...you’ll wake him,” the boy cringed.

There was a loud bang and the light went out, leaving everyone in total darkness. Thor could barely make out the sound of the curtain pulling back before the man began begging earnestly.

“No, master it wasn’t my fault, it was them! Spare me, please!”

Fake lightning flashed from a window in the set he could see for the first time. It was designed like a stone dungeon, equipment and props littered everywhere. Cold air started to spread over the room from the front, making the hair on Thor’s arms stand up. But the most striking thing was the large figure standing in the center of the stage, cape spread out over his arms as they were held over his head menacingly toward the servant cowering on the floor. 

The girls screamed, he wasn’t sure if it was fake fear or in joy at seeing Loki, either way it had the appropriate affect. Just as quickly the image was gone because the lightning faded and all that could be heard was a loud thump that sounded like a body had been tossed against the wall. The chain around the servant’s ankle clanked so there was no doubt what happened.

It was dark again then a tiny light flickered, growing larger into a ball. A fucking ball of flame that Loki was holding in his hand. The magician had prosthetics on his fingers to make them look longer with sharp nails. Thor thought he was going to die from his own fan boying. The magician was standing stoically, his cape wrapped around him, the collar so high in the back it stuck over the top of his head. One hand emerged from the opening in the front, holding the fire. He seemed to be using it to examine the crowd in front of him although it would be impossible to see into the dark.

“I must apologize,” he said in a smooth, low voice that sent chills down the spine.

“Guests are rare these days. Rumors of people disappearing, bodies turning up, they tend to scare most away. But you….you all must be made of hardier material, yes?”

Loki flicked his wrist and it looked like he shot flames from the ball to a large candelabra, lighting the candles on it. He did that four more times until the stage was lit well enough for everything to be seen. The servant’s body lay crumpled on the side by the wall. Another lightning flashed behind the fake window and Loki closed his hand, extinguishing the fire. Thor found himself holding his breath, anxious for what was coming next. The girls twittered in front of him and he was tempted to join their fan club.

The vampire walked slowly over to the body, his gait sexy and seductive. He looked down at it then turned to the people.

“It seems I’ve made a grave error in killing my faithful servant. Should I bring him back? The undead aren’t quite as useful but they have their purposes.”

There were whispers from some of the people in the room before a few Yes’s piped up. The girls were nodding and looked too star struck to answer. Loki put a long nailed hand to his ear as if he couldn’t hear.

“My hearing isn’t what it used to be, that tends to happen at my age. What was that?”

This time Thor heard chuckles before louder Yes’s were shouted at the vampire. Now the girl’s shouted Yes too. They caught Loki’s attention and he gazed at them with hunger on his face. Pure, ravenous hunger. One of them squeaked while another cringed behind her friend.

“What do we have here?” he asked, licking his lips.

The trainer was jealous until he reminded himself this was just an act. Loki didn’t like girls or did he? Thor couldn’t remember for sure and this wasn’t helping.

“We love you Count!” a brave one yelled up to him.

A cold grin came over the vampire as he stared at them.

“There will be time for you later. But first,” he returned to the body, pulling both hands out of the cape and shoving it back at the same time in a flurry of material that was impressive.

He stood with one knee bent and his hands curved, moving them in front of him as he mumbled words that sounded like a spell. The servant shuddered then one hand raised up slowly, moving with jerky motions. The newly made zombie moaned as it got to it’s feet, it’s body twitching randomly. Gasps came from some (mostly the fan club) and when the creature turned it’s face to them, it was done with make up to look like the undead. As soon as the zombie was created, Loki returned to his straight backed, wrapped up form.

“I’m afraid he won’t be any good for conversation from now on, will you my friend?”

The undead moaned eerily in response.

“Ah well,” Loki sighed.

“I’ll have to find him a replacement before the end of the night. In the meantime, I’m starving.”

He waved a hand in front of him and a glass goblet appeared. As he held it up for the crowd to see, a red liquid bubbled up, filling it.

“I would offer you some but I doubt you would find it as satisfying as I do.”

Needless to say Thor found this whole show fascinating. It seemed the rest of the crowd there did too, everyone was speechless as they watched him down the “blood”. Little dribbles ran along the edges of his mouth to show it was really a liquid and the blonde was getting turned on watching Loki’s neck bob while the streams slid down his chin. The glass disappeared with another wave and the vampire dabbed at his face with a white handkerchief he pulled from a pocket to clean it.

“Now, I’ve been a terrible host. You all came here to be entertained. And entertained you shall be.”

So far the magician hadn’t seen or recognized him and to be honest, Thor forgot why he’d come in the first place. A serious of magic tricks followed, all vampire related. Loki turned into a bat and reappeared at another place onstage. He called someone from the “guests” onstage and levitated them. The whole time he tried to keep the customers as involved as possible, drawing them into the act. Near the end, the zombie’s arm fell off and Loki clicked his tongue.

“Time for a fresh body,” he hummed, looking at the people in the room again.

This time he saw Thor. Their eyes locked and the blonde could see the uncertainty it was him at first because of the lack of beard. That only flashed quickly before Loki frowned. Questions danced behind the emerald eyes that couldn’t be answered at the moment. Thor gave him a weak but hopefully charming smile. The vampire turned away, still searching for his new victim. The girls were screaming and holding up their hands, begging to be taken. But then Loki turned back to Thor and the look he saw there worried him. It was a triumphant smile that made Thor shiver.

“There, there is my new servant,” he cooed. 

Disappointed groans came from everyone that was hoping to be picked and the vampire made his way off the stage and over to Thor. He moved behind the trainer and put his hands on his shoulders.

“Oh yes, so big and strong, great for heavy lifting,” he teased the crowd with a wink that drew laughter.

The blonde was feeling nervous. Attention didn’t bother him, he’d always had plenty of it growing up being the sports star and all around popular guy. He just wasn’t sure if Loki planned on some kind of revenge here in front of everyone.

“Prepare yourself for the service of something greater,” Loki hissed, showing his vampire fangs.

The magician circled around to the front of him and with a flourish of his cape, sat astride Thor’s lap. The cape hid them pretty well and it was still fairly dark in there so no one could tell that Loki had pressed their crotches together. The other man’s scent engulfed him but it wasn’t the vanilla cinnamon one he was used to. This was darker, spicer and fit the vampire image better. The blonde bit back a moan as Loki leaned forward and licked his neck.

“Don’t move,” the entertainer whispered.

Thor felt Loki’s mouth against his skin, the press of something hard on his flesh then liquid dribble down his neck. This was just like every fantasy he’d had and by the time the magician was done, he was rock hard. It didn’t help that Loki was purposely grinding as indiscreetly as he could against him. Before Thor could even register what was happening Loki was gone and the crowd was clapping.

“He will return to me tomorrow night, my willing slave,” the vampire informed the crowd.

“I wish he’d sat on me like that when I got bit,” a girl whined nearby.

“I’ve never seen him do that before, he has to know that guy,” another added.

“It’s probably something new he’s trying,” a third whispered.

As Loki walked by their table toward the stage, one girl jumped up.

“Please Count bite me! Make me your slave!”

The other patrons twittered with laughter but held their breaths at the same time. Loki reached out lightning quick and grabbed her, dipping the girl and pretending to bite her in the same manner. The others gasped, jealous as he spun her back into her chair. Then they all began to beg. Loki ignored them and returned to the stage, holding out his hands to quiet them.

“Too many servants are a bother. When they are dead, you’ll know where to find me.”

“Maaaasterrrrr,” a ghoulish voice came from the resurrected zombie.

Loki spun toward it in time to see a wooden stake come thrusting into his chest. Blood spurted from the front of him and the vampire fell to his knees.

“Traitor,” Loki hissed again.

The magician made a cry of pain and then there was a flash of light. Loki was gone, a pile of ash with a wooden stake in the middle of it left on the stage. The zombie chuckled evilly then took a bow before the curtain closed. Everyone stood and clapped loudly except Thor. He was sporting a woody and didn’t want anyone to know. One thing was for sure, he was regretting not letting Loki do what he wanted before. That man knew how to drive sexy to a whole new level.

The second he was sure no one would notice, Thor made his way to the stage and snuck on, sliding behind the curtain. Loki and his helper were there, taking down the props. 

“Loki,” Thor said.

The entertainer spun at hearing his name, the other man looking up in surprise.

“What are you doing back here? You’re not supposed to be here.”

Thor took a few steps toward him.

“You wouldn’t answer my calls or texts. Did you even listen to my voicemail?”

“Of course not, I don’t want to talk to you,” the magician spat angrily.

The young man standing there watched in interest, clearly never having seen this side of Loki before. The magician turned on him and shoved his helper toward the side wing.

“Get out of here Ian. You never saw any of this.”

“But the equipment….” the young man protested.

“I’ll get it, wait outside for me.”

Ian left, making sure they knew it wasn’t his choice. Thor took the opportunity to crowd Loki against one of the tables, blocking him from escaping with his body. 

“Thor, what are you doing?” Loki asked, his eyes wild with fear.

“I’m not letting you run from me. Do you see what you did back there?” Thor asked with a smirk, rubbing his erection against the other man’s leg.

The entertainer gulped and tried to push at the blonde’s chest.

“Get off of me,” he ground out angrily.

“This is my job. Any one of the people that work here could walk out on this stage any second.”

Thor looked around and then back into Loki’s eyes.

“It appears we’re alone. You should take care of what you started.”

“I said no Thor!”

Loki brought his knee up and connected with Thor’s crotch. The blonde reeled back, his face turning red and the veins popping out on his neck. The magician ran. He left everything there and took off. There was no way Thor could follow him. It took quite a few minutes before the trainer could even stand and he braced himself on the table. What had he done wrong THIS time? The blonde was still hurting too much to try and figure it out at the moment. But he also knew he couldn’t leave Loki’s things behind. So he found some other employees and had them help them take everything to his truck. It wasn’t until he pulled in front of his apartment that Thor realized he had an excuse to talk to Loki again. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to fuck it up though.

The trainer’s phone rang and Tony’s name popped up. It was time to come clean about everything. When he got done explaining ALL of it, the club owner had no problem telling him everything he’d done wrong. Great. Knowing didn’t make him feel any better.


End file.
